


"El inicio de encontrarte"..."VENGANZA"

by Manecilladelreloj



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, levimika - Freeform, rivamika
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 59,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manecilladelreloj/pseuds/Manecilladelreloj
Summary: Mikasa a raíz del accidente que había sufrido, abrió un portal energético, mediante el cual permitió que ella regresara al punto todo comenzó, es decir a su primera vida.Ella se da cuenta que en su primera vida era "SEJU", la semidiosa madre del ejercito de la nación celestial y que estaba casada con Lord Rivaille...Pero no solo ella había regresado, sino que su entorno también estaban con ella en su primera vida.Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen, son creación de HAJIME ISAYAMA.Idea original. Cuya adaptación es de mi completa autoría.No permito que mi trabajo sea utilizado o adaptado, bajo ningún concepto sin mi permiso.Todos los derechos son reservados.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo....I

Escucho voces a lo lejos...Los oigo como pequeños murmullos que trae consigo el caudal de un rio, suaves, apacibles...Me agrada saber que no estoy sola en este lugar.

Sin embargo, aunque que no pueda aun abrir mis ojos y quiero hacerlo, empero los siento cada vez más pesados, me resulta imposible poder abrirlos...

No obstante ¿Qué más da? aunque no pueda ver, utilizaré mis otros sentidos restantes para poder concentrarme en tratar de adivinar mi entorno, las personas que están cerca y sobre todo, el tema de conversación que tienen.

Total ¡Hay que entretenerse en algo!

.........

Jamás pensé que me dejaría tan mal mi cuerpo, después del accidente que sufrí, a causa de mi supuesta "amiga" y "novio" ¡Maldito sean ustedes Eren y Petra que la carne se les caiga a pedazos!...

Ahora que lo pienso bien, el dicho que decían nuestras abuelas, es tan cierto "las mujeres pueden fingir un orgasmo, pero los hombres pueden fingir una relación por varios años"...

¡Cuánta verdad existe en esa frase! tenía a mis enemigos en frente de mis narices, creí que lograría salir de esa situación...

Lo peor me aleje de quienes no debían...

Sin embargo a pesar de mi comportamiento tan despectivo, petulante que tenía hacía ellos, jamás me imagine que ellos fueron los primeros en auxiliarme...Si pudiera pedirles perdón y enmendar el daño que les hice, lo haría.

Quisiera abrazarlos y darle las gracias por salir en mi rescate y demostrarme el significado de la verdadera amistad y del amor de hermanos...Lágrimas silenciosas comienzan a caer por mi rostro, las siento débilmente....

Extraño a los chicos gritando por la casa, por un lado Sasha y Connie colgándose del cuello de Hange gritándole "Mamá" y haciendo pucheros, la reacción de Armin riendo hasta llorar cuando ellos hacían eso para molestar a mi cuñada...

La mirada sería de mi hermano cuando toma su café y leyendo el periódico y siempre diciendo "Ustedes son los hijos que nunca quisimos tener" y Connie le respondía- No eres el único que nos dice eso- a lo que Erwin reía fuertemente...

Son detalles que no supe apreciar...¡Te necesito hermano! ese abrazo que siempre me das cuando estoy triste, o enferma...Aun me recuerdo cuando te pregunte porque tú tenías un apellido diferente al mío y me dijiste que nuestros padres eran espías y estábamos viviendo encubierto en Stohess...

Escucho muchos pasos... Personas que abren y cierran la puerta de corredera, dicen "aun no despierta", otros dicen ¡Dejen descansar a mi Señora!..

Pero...¿Quién será ella?

Han pasado tiempo, la verdad perdí la noción de ello, lo que si se, es que el dolor en mi cuerpo se ha apoderado de mi, y aun no tengo fuerzas ni para moverme o simplemente abrir mis ojos...

A lo lejos logro identificar algunas voces... ¿Erwin, hermano?, ¡si es él! ¡Está con mi cuñada Hange!, ¡Armin también está aquí!.

Pero también escucho una voz muy masculina, se que la conozco, pero no sé donde la he escuchado, pero ¡Está regañando a Sasha! y luego en forma tosca le dice que deje de llorar, que nadie se ha muerto aquí.

Empero... ¿Por qué estaría llorando? Debe haberla regañado por comer en un lugar no adecuado para ello o no la dejaron cocinar, a veces se toma las artes culinarias tan en serio como si su vida dependiera de ello...

Me he dado cuenta que el tema recurrente es de una tal Semi-Diosa, otros le llaman "Mi señora", que tuvo un accidente en batalla por proteger al Rey, llevó poco soldados para ir en su defensa, pero a pesar que el Rey está a salvo, ella sufrió un ataque sorpresa de un soldado enemigo casi agonizando, que con sus últimas fuerzas lanzó unas flechas con veneno, que fueron a dar directo a su caballo y que provocó que ella abruptamente cayera, aunque aquel ataque no fue tan brutal porque alcanzo a llegar un Lord Rivaille...

¿Un lord? ¿En esta época? ¿Y acá en Stohess? ¿Tan mal me dejó el accidente? Debo estarlo imaginando...

Escucho que alguien se acerca, sus pasos se hacen más contiguos a mí, siento que me toma de mi mano y la acaricia, empieza hablarme, me dice "Mi señora", continua diciendo que él estaba acá para cuidarme y no me pasara nada, que él me protegería y daría su vida por mi...

¿Por mi? Me cuesta creerlo...¿En que lugar se enamoro de mi?.

Debo reconocer que esa voz es tan masculina...Provoca que se me erice mi piel, en pocas palabras, se asemeja a una descarga eléctrica al escucharla y sentirlo cerca...

¿Pero quién es? ¿Por qué me habla tan cariñosamente? ¿Es un admirador secreto?... Pero él se va... ¡No te vayas! ¡Tengo cosas que preguntarte! ¡Escúchame!

Mi voz no sale, mi boca esta quieta, ¡quiero hablar! ¡Quiero gritar!, ¡Quiero saber que está pasando!

.......

Han hablando tanto de esa "Semi- diosa" o "Mi señora", que tengo curiosidad de saber quién es...

Unos pasos se dirigen hacía mi, escucho una voz muy familiar, es ¡Hange!, sin embargo me habla de una forma tan extraña ¿Por qué te diriges a mí como "Mi señora"?, si somos cuñadas ¡Me conoces desde niña! Esto me desconcierta...

Escucho que saca unas cosas y prende inciensos... Tienen buen aroma, luego me frota los brazos con una especie de aceite, acto seguido siento que me clava unas agujas en todo mi cuerpo, ¡pero qué haces Hange!..

Continuas con ello, pero debates sobres temas que no entiendo, ¡no sé qué cosa loca se le habrá ocurrido! Empero, provoca que tranquilice tanto...

Ya no siento esas cosas que me puso mi cuñada en mi cuerpo, me siento tranquila, …

....

Después de un rato, logré abrir mis ojos, con todas mis fuerzas me siento sobre mi cama, reconozco que veo borroso y mi cuerpo no logra equilibrarse, así que no me levantare de mi cama.

¿Qué es esté lugar?... A pesar que no lo conozco, debo reconocer que ¡Es precioso!, tiene una decoración antigua muy delicada, la cama tiene unas cortinas de seda de un tono tan sutil blancas bordadas en la misma tela unas pequeñas alas muy finas que están atadas a unos pedestales de madera de ébano.

¿Ébano? Si se había extinguido esa madera y está en las cuatro esquinas de la cama, formando una especie de tienda rectangular...Las pinturas que adornan la habitación se nota que son hechas por artistas que no se ven en estos días, da la impresión que tienen vida propia... El edredón que cubre la cama es de tono purpura con anaranjado y es de seda ¡Es hermoso!

¡Todos los adornos son de jade, rubís, oro, plata!.

El tocador tiene muchas cajitas de porcelana muy bonitas junto a ellas un espejo redondo de cobre...

Las puertas de la habitación son estilo oriental, todo en conjunto es hermoso, ¡estoy encantada de estar aquí!..

Una mujer me ve y empieza a gritar a todo el mundo

\- ¡Mi señora despertó!, ¡Mi señora despertó!

No entiendo nada el revuelo que ella está provocando, veo a Hange que camina hacia a mí, le grito su nombre, la abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que tengo en mi, las lágrimas empieza a salir por si solas...Lloré...

Bote todo el dolor que tenía guardado, mi cuñada me acaricia mi cabeza en su desesperación, atina a corresponderme en forma maternal y comienza a hablarme muy bajito.

\- ¡Tranquila mi señora! Todo va estar bien, nada le va a pasar, el enemigo fue derrotado, pero el golpe que recibió al caer del caballo fue horrible, por suerte Lord Rivaille la rescató y con sus soldados y se deshicieron de las pestes enemigas...


	2. Conociendo...II

\- ¡No quiero saber de ellos!¡ No me interesa en este momento!- me mira espantada Hange.

Me separó un poco de ella y le preguntó:

¡Mi hermano! ¿Dónde está? ¡Necesito verlo ya! Por favor cuñada dime ¡donde está Erwin!

Hange una vez que termine de hablar, me mira analíticamente, y sin prisa, pero sin pausa, toma mis manos y me dice:

\- Es la primera vez, después de varios años que me nombras así, sin etiquetas, ya que estamos solas, me puedes responder ¿Cómo se llama tú hermano?.

\- ¡Si, por supuesto! Mi hermano se llama Erwin Steve Smith Ackerman Azumabito.

\- Bien, y Cuál es mi verdadero nombre?

\- Hange Zoe, pero luego que te casaste con mi hermano tomaste los tres apellidos de él, así que te llamas Hange Zoe de Smith Ackerman Azumabito.

\- Bien, dime una cosa, sabes ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

\- Mikasa Rose Ackerman Azumabito.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Sabes en qué lugar estamos?

\- En Stohess .

Posando su mano en su barbilla y acomodándose sus anteojos, procede a darme los resultados de su revisión:

\- Mikasa, tú memoria si funciona, empero no del todo bien, ya que algunas cosas se te olvidaron:

i) Acertaste en que, somos cuñadas.

ii) Si es cierto, Erwin es tú adorado hermano.

iii) Además mi querido esposo.

Sin embargo nos unimos en lazos conyugales( matrimonio) hace un tiempo, te cuento que tenemos 35 hijos a la fecha, todos son soldados de la nación sagrada, porque te siguen a ti y a Lord Rivaille, ya que ustedes crearon a los bellos soldados, apodados lo más hermoso de la nación, pero a su vez los más letales. Es decir, "los bellos Demonios."

Mikasa tú eres la madre de ellos, ya que así te ven, jamás has dejado un solado atrás y si lo apresan, utilizas todos los medios para su rescate, en pocas palabras tienes el poder de la nación en tus manos...

Me he dado cuenta que el golpe, si fue grave, y te ocasionó una pérdida de memoria, necesitaras a lord Arlet contigo, el es nuestro historiador entre otros cargos que desempeña dentro del reino, él te ayudara a recuperarte más rápido- me cerró un ojo Hange contenta.

\- ¡Armin! Mi tierno Armin, junte mis rodillas para apoyar mi cabeza sobre ellas.

\- ¡ Pero se te ha olvidado alguien muy importante para ti y para todos nosotros, nuestro clan!- Dijo Hange.

-¿Quien Hange? ¿Me lo podrías decir, por favor?- le pregunté avergonzada.

\- ¡Claro cuñada! ¡Te olvidaste de tu amado esposo! Lord Rivaille.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

\- Fue hace apenas dos años atrás mi semidiosa, fue una ceremonia íntima, pero muy bonita, que ha fortalecido a nuestro clan, en cuanto a moral y poder, además el amor que ustedes se profesan los ilumina como a nadie- Suspiraba Hange de la emoción y se tomaba la manos en señal de ternura.

\- Cuñada cuando estemos solas y con las personas de confianza nos llamaremos por nuestros nombres, sin etiquetas, me sentiría más cómoda- Mikasa se lo decía en tono de súplica.

\- Se hará como tú digas- Me sonreía alegremente.

\- Tengo miedo en preguntarte algo Hange...  
Pero la Semidiosa que escuché que hablaban en los pasillos o que le decían Mi señora, ¿Era yo?.

\- ¡Exacto!- me cerró un ojo en señal de tranquilidad- empero trata de asimilar todo y tranquilizarte, haré que venga Armin acá.

\- ¿Háblame de Armin por favor?- se lo dije suplicando a mi cuñada.

\- Bueno él era un solado, pero no es bueno en el campo de batalla, al igual que mi esposo, así que ambos se desempeñan como estrategas militares, pero tú hermano se enfocó más en las relaciones comerciales y políticas del clan, lo cual ha fortalecido sus falencias en el campo de batalla además de ser tu mano derecha.

Armin tiene a su cargo la educación de los soldados en el área teórica, es historiador de nuestro clan y se encarga de los rituales del sacerdotales, además trabaja junto a mí en la investigaciones medicas, está casado con lady Historia Reiss, ella es educadora de las niñas novicias que entran al sacerdocio en el área de salud, junto con Lord Marco Bodt y Lord Jean Kirschtein, además de pertenecer todos ellos a clan, son integrantes del consejo de gobierno, se puede decir que casi todo el consejo es de nuestro clan, tarea que hiciste junto con Erwin, que debo reconocerlo que fue muy meticulosa.- respondía Hange muy tranquila.

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, me costaba procesar tanta información, mis manos tiritaban sin parar, Hange se percato de ello, y exclamo:

\- Necesito que traigan mi botiquín y que también llamen a Armin y a Lord Rivaille, ¡Pero rápido!- Ordenó desesperada Hange.

Me recostó en la cama y comenzó con los mismo procedimientos que había hecho anteriormente en mi.

No estaba dormida, no podía, pero mis fuerzas me abandonaron al darme cuenta de quien en realidad era.... Pero necesito confirmación de todo, porque de lo contrario me volveré loca.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde la última conversación que tuve con Hange, lo que si se, que logré dormir y descansar como corresponde.

Más tarde cuando me desperté, veo a dos caras conocidas para mi, Armin y Erwin.

Grite sus nombres y ver a mi hermano, lo abrase tan fuerte, me sentí como una niña desprotegida, el hizo el gesto que siempre me hacia cuando era niña y lloraba, me tomaba en sus brazos, acomodaba mi cabeza en su hombro y me acariciaba mi cabello hasta dormirme.

Pero esta vez no me dormí, estaba tan feliz de verlo, estaba igual, nada más que su peinado era distinto y los trajes acorde a la época lo hacían lucir diferente.

Estaba maravillada con verle y tenerlo junto a mí, y con sus atuendos no le quedaban mal, me hacían recordar la época en la que le sacábamos fotos y luego las vendíamos, con los chicos.

Armin me miraba en silencio, de la misma forma que siempre lo hacía, lo abrace tan fuerte, le decía – ¡gracias por estar aquí conmigo, no estoy sola, ustedes están aquí!

\- Estamos felices por verte bien, sabemos que este proceso de recuperación será difícil pero, estamos acá para ayudarte y sacar adelante nuestros planes.- Erwin me acariciaba mi cabello en forma paternal.

\- ¡Mi señora! Mañana empezaremos con sus clases, usted recobrará su memoria -Armin me hablaba con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

\- Armin cuando estemos junto a nuestra gente de confianza llámame por mi nombre, frente al resto, con las etiquetas correspondientes, pero ahora no, y eso va para ti hermano- ambos me miraban asombrados, pero aceptaron sin problemas.

\- Erwin, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- mirándolo en temerosa.

\- ¡El que quiera princesa!- Mirándome con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, mientras me seguía abrazando.

\- Me podrías dejar un rato a solas con Armin ¿Por favor?- ambos se miraron asombrados, mientras me separaba un poco de mi hermano.

\- Está bien... Me iré a reunirme con mi cuñado, que no se ha movido de la sala de estar y vigilando en quien entra y sale de tú habitación, aunque como lo conozco se muere por verte, pero tiene vergüenza y no sabe como demostrarlo, ¡no sé cómo llegó a pedir tú mano en matrimonio!- lo decía mientras se levantaba de su asiento abanicándose con su aventador de plumas de pavo real, de color azul con matices verdes, lo que hacía resaltar aun más sus ojos azules.

Una vez que Erwin salió de la habitación, le dije a Armin:

\- Ahora que estamos solos necesito, que seas sincero conmigo.

\- Siempre lo he sido, y más ahora que tienes que levantarte, porque nuestro clan te necesita- afirmaba Armin.

Desprendí todo el aire que tenía en mi pecho, en un suspiro largo y profundo, tenía mucho miedo de preguntar y que se confirmara lo que Hange me había mencionado con antelación.

Sin embargo ya estaba en este lugar y tenía que asumirlo lo mejor posible, mi presente era un asco, así que pensé que esto no podría ser peor, aunque con temor inevitable me invadía cada vez que me lo repetía, como una especie de mantra, para mi interna calma.

Procedí a conversar con Armin, ya que sabía que él era el indicado para ayudarme, y comencé:

\- Armin ¿Qué año es?

\- Es el año 562.

\- ¿Cómo me llama la gente en realidad?

\- Seju, que significa semidiosa.

\- ¿En qué lugar estamos?

\- En la nación sagrada, que se llama "Monte celestial".

\- Nombre del Rey.

\- Dallis Zacklay.

\- ¿Tiene hijos?

Si, Zeke y Eren Jaeger, son los hijos adoptivos del Rey, ya que él no puede tener hijos, la Reina Carla Zacklay, tuvo un romance con el médico real Grisha Jaeger del cual nacieron ellos.

Él los adoptó, sin embargo matando en el acto a dicho médico, la reina no pudo con el dolor y se suicidó tomando veneno.  
\---------------------------------------  
Hola!!! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, les cuento para que no se pierdan.  
1.- Está ambientada en él año 562 a.c  
2.- Está sacada una parte de la historia coreana y sobre un clan importante de esa época.  
3.- Mikasa reencarno en ese personaje, que tenía poder político y militar, pero eso se sabrá en los capítulos que saldrán.  
4.-Si leyeron La primera parte "En cada vida nos volvemos a encontrar" y "Cartas sin enviar" sabrán que algunos personajes y sus roles estarán o cambiarán.  
Esperó que sus dudas se hallan aclarado😉


	3. ¡YO SOY SEJU!...III

\- ¡Así que son impuros!- Enarque mi ceja derecha mirando fríamente a Armin.

\- ¿Tú sabes si el Rey está enfermo y cada vez que tose escupe sangre?-le pregunte.

Armin quedó sin palabras ante mi declaración, se puso nervioso, y le sudaban sus manos.

\- ¡No estés nervioso! aunque me esté recuperando de mi accidente, no significa que no maneje información a favor de nuestro clan.- le dije con calma para que se tranquilizara.

\- ¡Seju jamás pondré en duda vuestra palabra!, Sin embargo verificare lo más rápido posible la información.

Luego que dijo eso Armin, me levante de la cama y comencé a caminar lentamente mientras continuaba interrogandolo, como una forma para poder calmar mis nervios sin que nadie lo notara.

No obstante una vez que dije eso, me di cuenta que no era yo quien pronuncio esas palabras con antelación, sino que estaba saliendo a la luz la verdadera personalidad de quien era en el pasado, que ahora represento.

Acto seguido miro a Armin y le digo:

"CUANDO EL CIELO Y LA TIERRA ESTABAN CONECTADOS Y AUN NO HABÍAN DOS SOLES NI DOS LUNAS...

UN SOL CAYO Y SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UNA ESTRELLA DEL POLO NORTE.

UNA LUNA CAYO Y SE CONVIRTIÓ EN LAS SIETE ESTRELLAS DE LA OSA MAYOR EN EL NORTE.

LAS ESTRELLAS PEQUEÑAS SE CONVIRTIERON EN PERSONAS.

LAS ESTRELLAS GRANDES, SE CONVIRTIERON EN LAS ESTRELLAS DE LOS REYES..."

Y una de esas estrellas de los gobernantes me pertenece, porque

¡"ESTA SEJU MIKASA ES DESCENDIENTE DIRECTO DEL FUNDADOR SAGRADO, SANGRE REAL, EL TRONO ME PERTENECE, NUESTRO CLAN SERÁ EL QUE GOBIERNE"!

¡No permitiré que impuros, sin escrúpulos se queden con el trono!- dije con firmeza.

Vi a Armin arrodillarse ante mí, exclamando:

\- ¡Seju su palabra es nuestra ley! Haré los preparativos para averiguar sobre la salud del Rey.

\- Una vez que confirmes la información que te he dado, nos reuniremos con nuestra gente de confianza de nuestro clan en mi residencia, para hacer los preparativos para la gran Purga y tomaremos el dominio del gobierno.-sentencie.

\- Me reuniré con Lord Smith para que haga los preparativos políticos.-respondió Armin.

\- Necesito saber quiénes están con nosotros, a cualquiera que desista de nuestro plan siendo integrante de nuestro clan, será acusado de traición y ejecutado tanto él y toda su familia.

Me hervía tanto la sangre de saber, que Eren estaba también acá, pero me prometí a mi misma que iba a vengar a mi clan y me prometí que revertiría historia, luego mire a Armin, él estaba asustado y aun permanecía arrodillado ante mí, lo levante y le pregunte:

\- ¿Tú conoces mi historia con Lord Rivaille?-pregunte con curiosidad.

\- Claro Seju- se tranquilizo y tomo asiento.

\- ¿Me la podrías contar?

\- Bueno todos fuimos compañero de armas, pero tú belleza y destreza se destaca por sobre todo nosotros, siempre nos daba gusto verlos pelear en batalla, porque eran el espejo del otro, imbatibles, imparables, era un espectáculo digno de admirar.

Siempre lo desafiabas porque sabías que él a pesar de ser, nervioso, tosco, tener un vocabulario agrio, etc. Siempre veías algo en él, que te maravillaba, y fue en una batalla tan sangrienta lo digo en el sentido que casi todo el enemigo murió, pero nuestros solados que iban bajo las ordenes de Lord Rivalle fueron enterrados vivos.

Ante esta situación fuiste a su rescate, empero el Rey había dado orden de matarte, y te impusiste de tal manera, que le dijiste :

"NO PERMITIRE QUE MIS SOLDADOS MUERAN, ASÍ COMO SI NADA, YO SOY LA MADRE DEL EJERCITO, SI ME QUIERES MATAR, SERÁ CUANDO LLEGUE SIN NINGUNO DE ELLOS CON VIDA, DE LO CONTRARIO, TE TRAGARAS SUS PALABRAS Y TE VERÁS OBLIGADO A RECOMPENSARME, PORQUE YO SEJU MIKASA JAMÁS DEJARE QUE MIS HIJOS MUERAN, SIN QUE YO LOS RESCATE, LES PROHIBO MORIR!!!!!".

Luego tomaste a los soldados de elite y fuiste en la misión kamikaze.

Así fue como fuiste a la "nación Valle encantado" en la misión rescate, los Spinger quienes son Sasha y Connie, los Zacharias quienes son Mike y Nanaba, además Kyukuro, Jean Kirschteain junto a Marco Bot, es decir, los soldados de elite.

Rescataste a todas las tropas, no perdiste a nadie, pero si llegó Lord Rivaille gravemente herido, llorabas desconsoladamente, siempre le recriminabas porque te había salvado y el te decía "Que preferiría estar muerto, que verte partir en manos del Rey", no dejaste que nadie lo cuidara, tú sola te encargaste de él, y comprendí los verdaderos sentimientos que él tenía por ti y desde ese entonces jamás lo abandonaste.

\- ¿Pero tenemos hijos?

\- Aun no has quedado embarazada, pero si está en tus planes tener hijos con él.

\- Me hablaste de los Spinger, ¿Cuéntame de ellos por favor?.

\- Bueno ellos son algo especiales- Armin rascándose la cabeza- lo que pasa ellos pertenecen a los soldados que están bajo tu mando, su relación es rara, porque se casaron, luego se divorciaron, luego fueron novios, se casaron otra vez y ahora son novios. Ellos son Sasha Braus y Connie Spinger.- finalizó el relato.

\- ¡Tan típico de ellos!- reí tanto con lo que me dijo Armin, que tan solo imaginarlo, me causaba gracia, seguían siendo auténticos como ellos solo podían serlo, es agradable que estén conmigo.

\- Armin le puedes decir a mi esposo, ¿Qué necesito verlo?, Aunque me cueste recordarlo, pero debo saber porque lo ame tanto. Eso no se lo digas, por favor, es una orden.

\- ¡Lo sé Seju y hare lo que usted diga!- dijo con tranquilidad Armin.

\- ¡Gracias Armin! Que esta conversación que hemos tenido, y sobre todo, mi estado de salud, deberá ser un secreto, solo la gente de confianza lo sabrá, no podemos darnos el lujo, que nuestro enemigo se aproveche de la situación.

\- ¡Si mi señora!.

\- Te puedes retirar.

-Con su permiso...

Luego que veo salir de mi habitación a Armin, perdí el equilibrio, al menos mi cama estaba cerca, desplomándose sobre ella, me faltaba el aliento, me cuesta creer que mis sospechas son ciertas...

Mi cabello es muy largo, no me atrevido a mirarme al espejo, porque si lo hago creo que gritaré...

Pero ¿Qué pierdo? Nada. Me quitaron todo en mi presente, acá es distinto...

Me gusta la historia y siempre quise ser protagonista de una de ellas, pero que ahora ¿Qué se haya hecho realidad?

Es un milagro para mí... La verdad es una vía de escape...

En fin si estoy acá, debo saber por mi misma si soy la Seju, Semidiosa, Mi señora o la como se llame...

Tomando fuerzas de donde no tengo y aspirando todo el aire que pueden retener mis pulmones, me dirijo al tocador, tomo el espejo circular y con mis ojos cerrados los abro frente a él, y para mi sorpresa...¡¡¡¡SOY LA SEJU!!!!!!!

Un grito tan fuerte salió de mi garganta y me desvanecí, lo que puede ver a lo lejos, fue a un hombre vestido de armadura negra que me toma entre sus brazos, levantándome para luego dejarme en mi cama, grita a Hange para que me revise y el no se mueve de mi lado.

Lo escucho, pero mis fuerzas me abandonaron, trayendo como resultado que me inmovilizará...

Escucho su voz enérgica, yo me quede mirando con mis ojos semi abiertos para saber quienes eran.

Dicho varón estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza a quien se le cruzara por el frente, escuche la voz de alguien que lo acompaña y que lo detiene, diciéndole:

– ¡Hermano, cálmate! Esta convaleciente, el accidente que sufrió Seju, fue terrible, evitamos que no pasara a mayores, ¡Tranquilo! Si ya comenzó hablar y eso significa que pronto se recuperara, y si tanto te saca de quicio está situación, cuídala tú y no dejes que nadie los moleste, con Mike te traeremos los reportes correspondientes- Era Farlan.

\- ¡A veces eres un mierda Farlan!-mirándolo asesinamente.

\- ¡Si, yo también te amo Levi!,- le golpeaba el hombro- te aviso que iré a ver primero a nuestra madre Kuchel, está mortificada por la situación de tu esposa, la calmare y luego me reuniré con Mike.- Luego dio media vuelta y se alejo del lugar, dejando a lord Rivaille sólo.

¿Kuchel? Pero ese es el nombre de la madre de Levi Ackerman, de mi Levi...No puede no creo, es mucha la coincidencia...

Pronto escucho sus pasos que se dirigen hacia mí, se sienta sobre mi cama, siento una de sus manos acariciando mi rostro y la otra toma una de mis manos entrelazando nuestros dedos, luego hunde su cabeza en mi clavícula justó en la unión de mi cuello con mi hombro, escucho sus lágrimas caer sobre mí, sus sollozos cada vez eran más y más profundos...

Ese hombre me estremecía por completo, me sentía desnuda a su lado y me dolían sus lágrimas, mi corazón se partía en millones de pedazos...


	4. Explicaciones...IV

Sabía que él era mi esposo y la verdadera Seju no le dio el lugar que le correspondía, sólo lo utilizo para asegurar el poder militar que ambos habían consolidado.

Sin embargo yo estoy acá ocupando su lugar, y es mi Levi, mi amado Levi, aunque es un poco distinto al que conozco en el futuro, sin embargo eso no le quita lo endemoniadamente sexy que es...

¡Vamos a jugar un poco, Levi Ackerman del futuro está me la debes!-Me dije internamente.

Separe un poco de él, colocando mis manos en su pecho y el a su vez, su rostro reflejaba una expresión de asombro, tomo aire le digo:

\- ¡Gracias por ayudarme, se lo agradezco mucho!- le dije mostrando vergüenza ante él.

\- ¡No es nada hermosa! El hecho que estés despierta y hablando, me hace sentir una calma inmensa- decía Levi.

\- ¡Perdóneme por hacerlo sufrir! No era mi intención molestarlo de esa manera- le dije para ver su reacción.

\- Tks …-me miro analizándome lo que me hizo que me sonrojara y bajara levemente mi cabeza.

\- ¿Le puedo preguntar algo?- proseguí con mi pequeño juego.

\- ¡Claro!, ¿Si puedo responderte?- me dijo con calma Levi.

\- ¿Usted quién es?- le pregunte lanzado la bomba esperando su reacción.

\- ¿NO ME RECUERDAS? ¡¡MI JOYA PRECIOSA, MIKASA SOY TU ESPOSO LORD RIVALLE, TÚ LEVI!!- respondió dolido y algo alterado.

\- ¡No te alteres por favor! Es que todo es tan repentino, que no se qué hacer, ¿Cuándo nos casamos? ¿Por qué me enamore de ti? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos? ¿Mi hermano que te dijo?- respondí avergonzada en realidad me dolió su reacción.

\- Nos casamos hace dos años, he estado enamorado de ti desde que éramos niños.

En los entrenamientos siempre nos tocaba pelear juntos, nos decían los espejos, ya que ambos actuábamos de forma sincronizada en el campo de batalla y luego cuando te dieron como premio, estar al mando de nuestro ejército, ambos nos dedicamos en cuerpo y alma a fortalecerlo.- me respondió sin mirarme a los ojos, con una voz muy fría.

Nunca pensé que me correspondieras a mis sentimientos... Lo supe en el momento que resulté herido en la emboscada donde a nuestras tropas y a mí nos enterraron vivos.

No permitiste que nadie me más cuidara de mi, solo tú, mi madre te acompaño, pero llorabas todas las noches porque no me recuperaba, y una vez que recobre mi salud totalmente nos casamos- seguía su relato mirándome a los ojos con dolor, lo que me partía mi corazón.

Luego toma aire Levi y continua:

Tu hermano con tus sobrinos en el momento que fui con mi tío y mis hermanos a pedir tu mano y su bendición para poder casarme contigo, me amenazaron con matarme si te hacía llorar y lo dijeron así:

"Si le haces algo a mi hermana, a nuestra tía, sabrás de lo que somos capaces...Será un accidente"- finalizo su relato Levi.

\- ¿Y tú me sigues amando Levi?- le pregunte con temor a punto de romper en llanto.

\- ¿Aún lo dudas?... ¡Eres lo más importante para mi Mikasa!...¡Se me parte el corazón de verte en este estado!...Te dejo descansar- termino de hablar Levi y se fue sin mirarme ni despedirse de mi...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabemos que se han sorprendido por todo lo que está ocurriendo a Mikasa en estos momentos, ya que como todos sabemos lo que le ha acontecido en el futuro y lo que le provocó que retrocediera en el tiempo, para llegar a esta época.

¡No se preocupen!, no es para nada desconcertante, la vida acá es muy distinta a la que ella tenía antes de llegar acá.

Lo que más lamentamos es que no pudo expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos en sus cartas, sin embargo no teníamos otra opción.

Debíamos traerla acá por ordenes...

No obstante ahora Mikasa tiene la misión de aprender quien era en esta época, dicho de otro modo, quien es en esta vida pero como ya es conocido por ustedes, ella no está sola, su entorno está con ella...

Lo que nos mantiene expectante, es ¿Va hacer capaz de revertir los hechos, que le tocará vivir...?

Lo que nos provoca mucha intranquilidad, es decir, ¿Si ella podrá evitar casarse con el príncipe Zeke?

Y sus consecuencias que serían tener un hijo de él, que este la traicione casándose con otra para consolidar su poder como rey.

Mikasa en venganza de la traición de Zeke, abandona a su bebé, quien fuera en años posteriores el peor cuchillo para ella...Muy a su pesar se dio cuenta muy tarde, que jamás debió abandonarlo debió a que era el reflejo de ella...Lo que ese error le costó la vida...

¿Podrá evitar todos eso Mikasa del futuro?...Es la gran prueba que debe superar.

....................................

Antes que nos dirijamos a la reunión se que debemos aclararles algo, o no cariño?- dijo Uriel.

¡Gracias vida! – le sonrió Mara tiernamente a su esposo.

Bueno como todos sabemos lo que más causo confusión en ustedes, es la conversación de tubo Mikasa y Armin donde esta comienza un relato, les explico de qué trata:

1\. Ese relato cuenta en pocas palabras como se creó la nación sagrada "Monte celestial", y se llama así porque fue creada por un hijo de los dioses de las estrellas, eso fue justo con la formación de la tierra y su división, y en los rituales que hacen por motivo del aniversario de la creación del reino, siempre mencionan esa leyenda.

2\. En el momento que habla del "hueso sagrado", se refiere a la descendencia por consanguinidad en línea recta, en pocas palabras, descendencia por sangre, es decir, tatarabuelo, bis abuelo, abuelo, padre e hijos, etc.

Este hecho era conocido por Erwin y Mikasa que ellos si son descendientes del creador de la nación, por eso llama "Impuros al clan que está gobernando al reino", ese fue el motivo que Armin se espantara y se inclinara ante ella, él tenía sus sospechas eso fue la confirmación de su investigación.

3\. Punto importante, si hablan de unión en lazos conyugales, es petición de matrimonio, suena raro, pero no tan sólo a ustedes, a mi esposo y a mí también, pero veremos qué podemos hacer.

Bueno ahora que tratamos con mi Uriel en dejarles claro algunos puntos, nos vamos corriendo a la reunión, no quiero ser víctima de la ira de Levi.

¡¡¡Uriel que te quedaste haciendo!!! ¡Apúrate o me voy sin ti!.

¡¡¡¡¡Estoy listo, vámonos, ya!!!!!

\---------

Levi nos solicito una reunión secreta, nosotros no somos muchos de estar en publicó, nos gusta estar al margen, observado y analizando situaciones determinadas.

Nos sorprendió que nos hayan llamado, ya que nuestra Seju Mikasa acaba de despertar...

Bueno en esta reunión que nos han convocado estarán presente:

Erwin, Hange, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Farlan, Moblit, Marco, Mike, Nanaba y Kyukuro quien es los ojos y oído de Kenny, el tío de Levi.

Ilse con Mina Carolina debe estar ayudando a Historia con las clases a los solados....

.........

¡Se nos olvido algo muy importante y eso que hablamos mucho con ustedes!

Antes de eso me falto decir, que nuestras conversaciones que tuvimos y tendremos, de aquí no salen ya que son secreta, si nuestra sacerdotisa sabe...¡Mejor ni les cuento lo que pasa!, ¡Vale!

Ahora nos presentamos formalmente mi nombre es Mara pertenecemos al clan de nuestra Seju Mikasa junto a mi esposo Uriel- Hur de Gabriel.

A nosotros nos encomendaron la tarea además de contarles los hechos previos a la llegada de Mikasa del futuro a nuestra época y contarles los motivos porque le decimos "SEJU".

Junto con mi esposo somos los encargados dirigir y entrenar el servicio secreto, es decir, los espías de elite.

¡No se sorprendan! todos los reinos tiene espías, pero este grupo selecto fue creado por Mikasa, Levi y Erwin.

A nosotros nos dejaron la tarea de formar, educar y entrenar a los nuevos reclutas que se integraran al equipo que servirá, sirve y seguirá sirviendo para las misiones e infiltraciones más riesgosas, saliendo ilesos de ella, todo en beneficio de nuestro clan.

"Nos conocen como los maestros del disfraz y del espionaje celestial".

Nosotros conocemos a todos los integrantes del clan desde niños, si crecimos juntos...

Sin embargo los conocíamos a ellos junto a nuestra Mikasa desde mucho antes, de que todos llegará a esté mundo...

Nuestra Sacerdotisa no envió con la misión de servir y proteger a nuestra Seju Mikasa como diera lugar y eso es lo que hemos hecho durante todos estos años...

Los años terrestres, son muy cortos comparados con los años...


	5. Reunión...V

Levi comienza la asamblea y dice:

\- Bueno los he convocado a todos a una reunión, el tema central es nuestra SEJU, Hange por favor cuéntanos que paso cuando la examinaste: ordeno Levi.

\- Como dijo Lord Rivaille a mí se me encomendó la tarea de examinarla una vez que ella despertó- suspiro pesadamente.

Lo que arrojo los resultados de sus exámenes, es que perdió la memoria parcialmente.

Duda al reconocernos, eso lo sé porque siempre nos pregunta para asegurarse, pero desconoce hechos importantes:- prosigue la señal de preocupación

\- No recuerda:

1.Que está casada con Levi Rivaille.

2\. No reconoce a sus sobrinos.

3\. Dijo que ya no usáramos entre nosotros los honoríficos.

4\. No sabe el nombre del nuestra nación.

5\. La disputa que ella ha tenido con el rey Dallis Zacklay y los hijo de este Zeke y Eren, ¡la olvido por completo!

¡Nuestro clan se está desmoronando!- exclamo con tristeza Hange.

\- No creo que sea lo que tú piensas- rebatió Uriel

Sí, estamos consiente del grave accidente que sufrió nuestra SEJU, pero tienes que darle tiempo también, ¿No creo que todo haya sido tan malo?- sentencio Uriel.

\- Concuerdo con lo que dijo Uriel, en el momento que me tocó examinarla, si bien es cierto que ella no recuerda algunas cosas, hay otras en las que está plenamente consciente y una de ellas es que quiere la ¡venganza!- relató Armin.

Sin, embargo existe un hecho que ustedes Mara y Uriel deben tener la información...Ella me dijo que el Rey estaba enfermo- dijo con sorpresa Armin.

Todos dijeron ante ello:

¡¡¡¡¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!

\- Ustedes siguen siendo tan expresivo como siempre ¡jajajajajajajaja!

Bueno vamos al grano, si es verdad Armin, el rey si está enfermo, tose sangre, en base a nuestras investigaciones no estamos muy seguros con el diagnóstico, pero lo que les podemos revelar, es que tiene los días contados- dijo Mara.

\- Nuestra Seju no está tan mal entonces- dijeron al unisonó todos los presentes.

\- Nosotros hemos tenido que tratar casos así de pérdida de memoria con el equipo, eso ustedes todo lo saben dado al trabajo que tiene que hacer y nos han ayudado en ello.- prosiguió Mara

Sin embargo, en el caso de nuestra Seju tenemos que ayudarla cuando ella lo pida.

Me explico de mejor manera, tenemos que empezar de cero con ella, aunque sabemos que no ha perdido la memoria del todo y que la decisión que tomo es la que todos estábamos esperando, ahora solo nos resta apoyarla.-termino Mara.

El murmullo en la sala se hizo presente...

¿Armin me podrías decir lo que más te llamo la atención de lo que te dijo Seju?- Pregunto Uriel.

\- Lo resumiré en lo siguiente:

Su mirada era la de una fiera, determinante, como que te estuviera leyendo la mente, sostiene con convicción que tomara el lugar que le corresponde tanto a ella y a nuestro clan, ya que ella si es descendiente directo del hueso sagrado, y que va a erradicar a los impuros.- termino de hablar Armin.

\- ¿Y tú qué hiciste y que sentiste cuando termino de decir eso? Interrogo Uriel.

\- Me arrodille ante ella y le dije: "Su palabra es ley para mi SEJU", el sentimiento que me trasmitió fue de espanto, nerviosismo pero a su vez tranquilidad, a pesar de su estado, tener esa determinación fue lo que me hizo sentir que mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho de la emoción.- término de responder Armin.

\- Señores ahora respóndanme una cosa... ¿Aun creen que nuestro clan se está desmoronado?- pregunto Uriel.

\- ¡Por ningún motivo!- gritaron todos al unisonó.

\- ¿Erwin qué opinas?- Pregunto Mara.

\- Debemos saber qué es lo que está haciendo facción del rey en estos momentos a raíz del accidente de mi hermana- sentencio Erwin.

\- ¡Te eso soluciono eso de inmediato!- miro a mi esposo y va a buscar a unos de nuestros espías, quien era para sorpresa de todos eran Reiner Braun junto a su esposa Rico Brzensha.

Al momento de entrar hicieron el respectivo saludo que teníamos en el equipo, brazo contrario roza el otro brazo y viceversa y quedando arrodillados con la rodilla derecha levantada y la mano izquierda apoyada en el piso empuñada.

Algunos de los presentes estaban sorprendidos de ellos, en el hecho que fueran parte de nuestros espías, menos Levi, Erwin y Kyukuro (hijo adoptivo de Tío Kenny, se crio juntos como hermanos con Levi y Farlan), ya que sabían de ante mano de ellos.

\- Levántense y saluden a los presentes, luego tomen asiento, tranquilos esto no es un interrogatorio, solo es necesario que informen a todos los presentes de la situación de donde ustedes están infiltrados.- dijo Mara con tranquilidad hacia la pareja.

Comenzó la pareja hablar:

\- Con mi esposa formamos parte del grupo de elite de espías que ha formado nuestra Seju- dijo Reiner.

\- Junto con mi esposo nos infiltramos en el palacio en el sector a favor del Rey para tener información de primera mano, sin sospechar de nosotros, y eso lo comprobamos ahora, ya que fue una sorpresa para la mayoría de ustedes vernos acá, hemos hecho un buen trabajo- sonrió Rico a su esposo.

\- Es verdad que el Rey está enfermo, nosotros mismos hemos presenciado sus ataques de tos con sangre, que trata de ocultar a todo el mundo, ha sido tratado por muchos médicos pero ninguno ha dado un diagnostico puntal o simplemente no dice nada, puesto que no sabe que es lo que tiene.- dijo Reiner.

\- Por otro lado el rey con sus hijos adoptivos desde que nuestra SEJU ha tenido el accidente, han estado contentos, celebrando banquetes y derrochando todos los recursos destinados para sostener a nuestra nación, y en una de sus conversaciones, el príncipe Eren confeso que él fue el que hizo el ataque a nuestra SEJU y en cambio el príncipe Zeke lo regañaba y dijo textual "RUEGA A TODOS LOS DIOSES QUE SEJU NO MUERA, PORQUE DE LO CONTRARIO ACÁ RODARAN CABEZAS Y NO SERÁ LA MÍA" Y SI QUEDA CON ALGUNA SECUELA, DUERME CON PRECAUCIÓN, PORQUE TU VIDA NO CREO QUE ESTE ASEGURADA" .

\- Situación que el príncipe Eren no le dio importancia- Termino Rico

\- Me temía algo así, ¿pero que fueran tan descarados?, ¡es tan típico de ellos!- dijo Kyukuro.

\- Es momento de agitar las aguas, ¿no crees Erwin?- Dijo venenosamente Levi.

\- Mara y Uriel, necesito que con su equipo empiecen a dar conocer en todo el reino que SEJU despertó y que a su vez digan que tiene pérdida de memoria.- ordeno Levi.

\- ¡Pensé que no ibas a decir eso, pero ya es él momento!- dijo Erwin.

\- Reiner y Rico sean cautelosos en esto, necesitamos reportes de cada movimiento que hagan ellos y lo más probable que suceda, es que los espías de ellos empiecen hacer de las suyas para verificar si es rumor o no.- ordenaba Erwin.

\- Conocemos a todos los espías de tienen ellos, la lista la tienen nuestros líderes de equipo, es decir Mara y Uriel, haremos nuestro trabajo lo mejor posible, si es necesario dar la vida por la causa, ¡lo haremos! Con mi esposa, estamos consciente de esto y de los peligros que involucra, pero si no fuera por nuestra SEJU estaríamos muertos hace mucho tiempo.- sentenciaba Reiner.

\- ¡Vallan a descansar!, mañana nos reuniremos para organizarnos con el equipo.- dijo Uriel.

Se despiden la pareja del grupo y se van a su residencia.

¡Conclusiones señores!- Dijo Uriel.

\- Mi hermana es nuestra SEJU, ha hecho muchas cosas a favor de nuestro clan y de nuestra nación y a pesar de que haya sido víctima de este accidente, me gusta la determinación que tomo.

Sin embargo debe recuperar la memoria lo más pronto posible.

No quiero ver a otro integrante de mi familia muerto en manos del Rey Dallis Zacklay- dijo de forma determinante Erwin.

\- Levi no es muy bonita tu posición pero si ella se enamoro una vez de ti, no creo que sea difícil que hagas que se enamore de ti otra vez.- dijo Marco.

\- Es verdad, creo que si bien SEJU está así, puede que sea a tú favor estar más con ella, no es que diga que no demostraran su amor, pero sería como una primera vez en todo- dijo Sasha tomándose las manos con entusiasmo.

\- Todos estamos de acuerdo con eso, es más te vamos ayudar, cada vez que nos encontremos con SEJU, tendrán la obligación de presentarse y responder todas las interrogantes que ella plantee, y si ella quiere estudiar o entrenar, la ayudamos, mientras más rápido se recupere, más pronto podremos ver el plan que tiene nuestra SEJU y ponerlo en práctica- dijo Mike

\- Creo que ya todo está dicho, y Hange no seas alharaca, esto tiene solución-dijo Nanaba.

\- Nanaba a ti nunca se te quito lo seria- reprochaba Hange.

\- ¡Jajajajajajaajajaja! Te conozco hace mucho tiempo por eso te lo digo ¡Jajajajajajaajajaja!-rieron todos los presentes...

Una vez terminada la reunión y el resto se había ido, quedaron Erwin, Farlan, Kyukuro, Mike, Levi, con nosotros:

\- Me preocupa la posición de mi hermana en su estado, es un blanco muy fácil de atacar- dijo Erwin.

\- ¿Levi que has hecho al respecto?- pregunto Mike.

\- … ¿Tienes que saberlo?- respondió Levi.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos?-Pregunto Mike.

\- ¡Siempre te sales con la tuya Mike!...Tks. Está viviendo conmigo en la casa de mi Madre junto con la familia de Farlan, mi hermano Kyukuro con mi tío Kenny.- dijo Levi de mala gana.

\- Bien pensado, les será difícil ir a espiarlos o que traten de atacarlos a ustedes.-dijo Mara.

-¿Porque lo dices ?- pregunto Farlan.

\- Es simple mi querido Farlan, a parte de nuestra SEJU, ¿A quién odia más el Rey y jamás ha podido dominar?-dijo Mara.

¡A Nuestro tío Kenny!- dijo Farlan sorprendido.


	6. 5 días (1°parte)...VI

A la mañana siguiente como se dejó estipulado, con Uriel seguimos con las instrucciones que se nos fueron dada, para llevarlas a cabo.

Ordené a mi gente más especializada y que está en los puntos clave del palacio, que se reunieran en nuestra residencia muy temprano en la mañana, antes de que ellos comiencen con su trabajo allí, toda vez, para no levantar sospechas.

Sin embargo, nada haría presagiar mi queridito esposito se quedó dormido y como él tiene el sueño tan pesado no logré despertarlo, por tanto, la tengo que realizar yo.

\- ¡Uriel te juro que cuando te despiertes, me voy a desquitar!- ordenó mi mente siniestra ¡jajajajjajaja!

Los citados llegaron todos en el horario acordado, quienes eran:

\- Los señores Braun, Annie, Bertolt, Hitch y Sasha que era instructora de los pequeños soldados.

¡Buenos días señores!

\- ¡Buenos días líder!- me saludaron con el gesto típico de nuestro equipo.

\- ¡Buenos días Sasha!

\- ¡Buenos días Mara! y ¿Uriel donde está?- Me pregunto Sasha.

\- Imagínate donde.... ¡Y no, esa idea no es!- dije divertida.

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy imaginando?- me reprocho Sasha.

\- Mi querida Sashita, se que estas pensando en comida y todos los presentes lo sabemos, pero lamento decepcionarte que mi esposo no está cocinando, se quedo dormido.- le conteste con una sonrisa, lo que todos los presentes rieron suavemente.

\- ¡Ustedes no conocen los placeres de la vida!- dijo inflando sus mejillas Sasha.

\- ¿Sasha te quedas después acompañarme a desayunar? Sabías que me ibas a reclamar ¡jajajajaja!- le cerré un ojo.

\- ¡Gracias bella!- me respondió sonriendo.

Bueno la hora avanza y tenemos que poner en marcha esto:

Les cuento que nuestra SEJU Mikasa está despierta, pero no recuerda muchas cosas:

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- dijeron Annie ,Bertolt y Hitch asombrados, menos los Braun ya que tenían conocimiento de la noticia, por tanto estaban tranquilos ante ello.

\- ¿Ustedes porque no dijeron nada? ¿Ya lo sabían?- pregunto Bertolt.

\- ¡Yo te respondo eso Bertolt! - le dije.

Rico y Reiner lo sabían porque Levi los citó para que dieran cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en el palacio, por tanto fue inevitable para ello enterarse, pero era cuestión de horas que ustedes lo supieran, así que tranquilos señores- les comente con calma.

\- ¡Es cierto lo que les menciono Mara!, no es menor lo que nos está ocurriendo, por una parte ¡estamos felices que nuestra SEJU Mikasa haya logrado despertar!

No obstante, el problema es que no recuerda mucho y eso es lo que ¡nos preocupa a todos!.

Se dieron órdenes a todos, no tan solo a ustedes, que debíamos ayudarla, es decir, presentarnos y responder todas las preguntas que ella pueda tener.- dijo Sasha corroborando la información que había dado.

\- Acá lo importante es:

1°.- Todos debemos proteger a nuestra SEJU MIKASA.

2°.- "Agitar las aguas", esto es, esparcir el rumor que ella despertó y que perdió la memoria.

Es crucial que ese chisme sea esparcido por todo el palacio, y sobre todo que llegue a los oídos de Yelena y Floch, como diría Levi son ese par como la mierda, por tanto, si ellos lo saben es cuestión de segundo que su majestad con los miembros de la realeza sepan de la noticia.

Necesito reportes diarios de cada movimiento de todos los miembros de la familia real, hasta lo que respiran, ¡necesitamos saber sus reacciones, sus planes, todo!- sentencie.

\- ¡Sasha! junto con Nanaba tienen que hacer un trabajo de joyería con los soldados, desde los niños hasta los adultos deben saber de la noticia.

1°.- Los niños porque ellos no se guardan nada.

2°.- Los adolescentes.

3°.- Los jóvenes, adultos y así sucesivamente.

¿Entendido?- finalice mi relato del operativo.

\- ¡Si, Líder!- dijeron al unisonó.

\- ¡Eso sería jóvenes! ¡Pueden retirarse! Recuerden que si se complica, deben llamarnos de inmediato a Uriel y a mi, sobre todo ustedes tres Annie, Hitch y Rico, están en una área peligrosa, no sabemos con que no saldrá Petra y Eren ahora en adelante.- dije en tono de advertencia.

\- ¡Tendremos cuidado!- dijo Hitch.

\- Ya pueden retirarse a sus labores respectivas, recuerden los reportes diarios.

\- ¡Si, líder!- dijeron los presentes antes de retirarse del lugar.

Nos quedamos con Sasha charlando y disfrutando de un rico desayuno, mientras tanto Uriel roncaba como si no hubiera mañana...

.................

\- ¡Siempre que tenemos que reunirnos con nuestros líderes de equipo tenemos que venir por el camino subterráneo que conecta con nuestras casas, uno queda toda sucia!- reprochaba Hitch.

\- ¡No te quejes Hitch! Lady Hur de Gabriel te va a escuchar- dijo Bertolt

\- ¿Cómo lo va hacer si no está acá?- dijo Hitch.

\- ¿No te percataste quien no estaba en la reunión y quien si estaba?- le dijo Reiner.

\- ¡Sasha! ¡Uriel!- gritaron al unisonó.

\- No quiero estar en los zapatos del esposo de Mara- dijo Annie.

\- Creo que en cinco minutos vendrán corriendo y gritando por este túnel las dos- dijo Rico.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja! Mejor caminemos más lento no me quiero perder la escena de ellas.- dijo Reiner.

Y fue como ellos dijeron, Sasha y Mara para vengarse de Uriel, que no fue a la reunión que él mismo organizo.

Para despertarlo, le lanzamos un balde de agua, lo que provoco la ira de Uriel y que nosotras dos saliéramos corriendo por el túnel, cosa que él grupo vio, muertos de la risa...

......................

En el palacio...

Levi se encontraba reunido con Armin, Marco, Hange e Historia, estudiando el caso de Mikasa:

\- Este caso es como aquellos que hemos tratado con antelación al equipo de espionaje o a las tropas- dijo Armin.

\- Mikasa tiene plena noción de la gran misión que tenemos, pero me desconcierta que tenga información que aun nosotros no manejábamos- argumento Hange.

-¡ Levi, se me ocurrió la siguiente idea!- dijo Historia.

-¿Cual es tu plan Historia?- pregunto Levi.

\- ¡Es simple! consiste que a partir de hoy hasta completar cinco días no verás a Mikasa.

-¡Qué! ¿estás loca Historia? oler tantas hierbas medicinales te está haciendo mal- dijo enojado Levi.

\- ¡Cálmate y escucha! Vas a registrar su comportamiento, haciendo una bitácora, eso tendrás que ponerte de acuerdo con Hanna, ella tendrá que ser tus ojos y oídos por este corto tiempo, luego de ello, nos volveremos a reunir con los datos que recopiles, así sabremos cómo actuar- finalizó Historia.

\- ¡No es mala idea lo que plantea Historia! Aunque ustedes no lo recuerden, si se me hace conocido a un caso que tratamos, o ¿es mi imaginación?- dijo Marco.

\- ¡ No Marco! ¡Tienes razón! es muy similar a un caso que tratamos a uno de los integrantes del equipo de espionaje, ahora que lo mencionas e hicimos lo que dijo mi esposa anteriormente y respondió de forma favorable- dijo Armin.

\- Si pasa algún percance no previsto, ya sea mareos, pérdida del equilibrio, etc., toma este botiquín que te hicimos, con las medicinas correspondientes para que la uses con Mikasa- dijo Hange.

\- Por lo pronto tendrás que organizar a tu familia y coordinar con Hanna para que esto resulte, no me mires así Levi, esto es por el bien de ustedes dos- finalizo Hange.

\- ¡Está bien cuatro ojos!...Les haré caso en todo lo que me dijeron, hablare con mis hermanos para que ellos organicen a la familia, sobre todo Kyukuro que tiene un ojo experimentado para estas cosas- dijo con desánimo Levi.

\- ¡Tranquilo Levi! ¡Todos estamos en esto! lo importante es que ¡Mikasa despertó! lo que es un gran alivio y ahora sólo tenemos que descubrir cómo ayudarla- dijo Marco con una mano en el hombro de Levi.

\- ¿Pero se dieron cuenta de algo? Todos nos estamos hablando por nuestros nombres sin honoríficos, ¡jajajajajajajaja! Siempre hacemos lo que nos dice nuestra ¡Seju!- dijo divertida Historia.

Así fue como se retiró del lugar Levi en dirección a su oficina que lo estaban esperando sus hermanos, quien les explico la situación y como la llevaría, a lo que Kyukuro tomo el botiquín y se fue a la residencia para informar a la familia y acordar con Hanna su nueva tarea con respecto a la salud de Mikasa...

.....

En el campo de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Nanaba, como haremos para decirles a nuestros alumnos?- le pregunto Sasha.

\- ¿Qué te parece que se lo digamos antes de comenzar con las clases?- le dijo Nanaba.

\- ¡ Perfecto! ¡A mis niños les encantará la noticia! ya que todos los días me preguntaban por nuestra Seju- respondió Sasha.

\- ¡No eres la única! ¡Todos nuestros alumnos que están en distintos niveles hacen la misma pregunta todos los días!.- dijo Nanaba.

\- Entonces amiga, ¡Manos a la obra!- choque de palmas.

Cada una fue con su respectiva clase, pero antes de separarse, los reunieron a todos en el campo de entrenamiento, para darles la noticia, lo harían de esa forma para que la servidumbre del palacio comenzara a esparcir el rumor:

\- ¡Buenos días reclutas!- dijo Sasha.

\- ¡Buenos días instructora!- respondieron todos.

\- ¡Buenos días reclutas!- saludo Nanaba.

\- ¡Buenos días instructora!- respondieron todos.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

¿Uriel les decimos o no?- pregunto Mara.

-¡Bueno cariño, dígalo!- dijo besando mi frente.

Como se dieron cuenta, hubieron partes que ninguno relató y la verdad... ¡Somos nosotros!

Tenemos ojos y oídos por todos lados, incluso podríamos estar al lado de ustedes... ¿Quién sabe?


	7. 5 días (2° parte)...VII

Antes de empezar con sus respectivas clases, nosotras sus queridas instructoras les tenemos una excelente noticia- dijo Sasha.

\- Así es, les queremos informar que nuestra ¡SEJU DESPERTÓ! y esta mejor de su salud, así que pronto nos vendrá a visitar- dijo Nanaba.

\- ¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!- gritaban los niños.

\- ¡SEJU!¡SEJU!¡SEJU!- gritaba el resto, al final todos se les unieron por la buena noticia.

\- ¡Ya, silencio tropas! Ahora a entrenar con más animo, si nuestra SEJU se está recuperando, ¡ustedes tienen que dar lo mejor en los entrenamientos! para que ella este orgullosa de todos ustedes- grito Nanaba.

\- ¡Si instructora!- gritaron todos.

\- ¡Nos dividimos en clases!- dijo Sasha.

Cada una empezó con sus tareas, desconociendo que alguien había escuchado toda la información... era Floch.

De inmediato fue a buscar a Yelena, una dama de la corte, encargada de los príncipes y ahora de la princesa Petra.

Una vez que la encontró conversando con Annie y Hitch, él se les acerco a ellas y les dijo:

\- ¡Hola chicas hermosas!- dijo saludándolas Floch

\- ¡Hola hombre guapo!- le respondió Hitch.

\- ¡Hola Floch!- dijeron respondiendo al saludo Annie con Yelena.

\- ¿Ustedes saben lo que se rumorea por los pasillos del palacio?- les comentó Floch con voz baja.

\- ¿Noooooooooooooooo? Dijeron las tres al unisonó.

\- Bueno les cuento, iba pasando por el campo de entrenamiento y escuche a las instructoras Nanaba y Sasha que les dijeron a los reclutas que ¡SEJU HABÍA DESPERTADO! Y que pronto vendría al palacio- comentaba Floch asombrado.

\- ¿Era eso? ¿Tienes algo que afirma lo que dijiste?- le respondió agriamente Annie.

\- ¿Pensé que me ibas a invitar a salir? ¡Qué decepción contigo Floch!- le dijo Hitch reprochándole

\- ¿No pensaste que podría ser, que se lo dijeron para levantar la moral a los soldados?- argumento Yelena.

\- ¡Pero chicas, si eso escuche!- se defendía Floch.

\- ¡Eso te pasa por andar de chismoso!- le dijo Hitch.

\- ¡Vámonos chicas, tenemos cosas que hacer!- comentó Yelena.

\- Floch averigua mejor, antes de hablar, ¡Adiós con tú cuerpo! - grito Hitch, dejando a un descolocado Floch.

El rumor se estaba esparciendo por todo el palacio, Annie, Hitch se encargaron de extender por todas las partes que trabajaba el personal femenino del palacio.

Rico por otro lado, lo hizo junto a historia frente a las estudiantes del sacerdocio del área medicina.

Reiner junto a Bertolt lo hicieron durante las conversaciones con los nobles que integraban el consejo, situación que fue corroborado por las sirvientas del palacio, el ejército, etc.

Hasta que llegó a oídos de su majestad, que se encontraba junto a sus hijos adoptivos y su nuera bebiendo té, en la terraza del palacio.

\- ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto en el palacio?- comentó Zeke.

\- ¡No lo sé! Sin embargo desde muy temprano los sirvientes han estado muy agitados- dijo Eren.

\- Debe ser algo sin importancia, son humanos también necesitan hablar y distraerse un poco- dijo su majestad retándole importancia.

\- Mejor le pregunto a Lord Braun que va caminando por el pasillo junto a Hans- dijo Eren.

Los llamo a los dos, los cuales se acercaron a ellos de forma inmediata, presentaron sus respetos (saludos con una reverencia).

\- Lord Braun tengo algo que preguntarle, para no quitarle más de su tiempo- dijo Zeke.

\- ¡Dígame en que le puedo servir su alteza- respondió Reiner.

\- ¿Usted sabe porque hay tanto alboroto en el palacio?- pregunto Zeke.

\- Es un rumor que anda rondando, que según lo que he oído, se dice que SEJU despertó y que se está recuperando, sin embargo perdió la memoria parcialmente- finalizo Reiner.

\- ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- dijo Eren escupiendo su té.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dice Lord Braun?- dijo Petra.

\- Yo sólo le respondí lo que me preguntaron, de ser cierto o no, no tengo la certeza- sentencio Reiner.

\- ¡Gracias Lord Braun! Disculpe la impertinencia de mi cuñada, se puede retirar- ordeno Zeke.

\- ¡Con su permiso su alteza!- dijo Reiner mostrando sus respetos antes de retirarse.

Una vez que se fue Reiner del lugar, se produjo una gran discusión:

\- ¡Eres un reverendo estúpido Eren, por tu torpeza, mira lo que provocaste!- le gritó Zeke.

\- ¡Pero si no recuerda, no nos pueden hacer nada, así que cálmate!- dijo Eren tratando de calmar el ambiente.

\- ¿Tú crees que la gente de SEJU MIKASA se quedará tranquila, maldita escoria? – le gritó Zeke dando un puñetazo al príncipe Eren en frente de su majestad.

\- ¡Estas demente! ¿Por qué me golpeaste?- reprocho Eren, botado en el suelo.

\- ¡Ruega a todos los dioses que SEJU, no pida nuestras cabezas para dárselas de comer a las aves, porque todos sabemos que ella es capaz de hacer eso y más!- sentencio Zeke luego de patear a Eren y dejarlo llorando por el dolor.

\- ¡Nunca quisiste estudiar como todos nosotros, junto con el resto de los hijos de los nobles, tú jamás sabrás él valor que tiene para la nación, para nuestra gente, SEJU MIKASA!¡Tú arrogancia nos llevará a la ruina!- Le gritó Zeke con una furia incontrolable, lo que tuvo que ser detenido por los guardias para que no siguieran peleando.

\- ¡SE CALLAN Y CALMAN LOS DOS! ¡RECUERDEN QUE SON LOS PRÍNCIPES DE LA NACIÓN, NO CUALQUIER COSA!- gritó furioso su majestad golpeando la mesa.

\- Esto se soluciona de una manera rápida y simple- dijo su Majestad.

\- ¡Yelena!¡ Acércate por favor!- le ordeno.

\- ¡Si, su majestad!- dijo Yelena.

\- Necesito que investigues sobre el rumor acerca de la salud de SEJU- le ordeno su majestad.

\- ¡Como usted ordene su majestad, de inmediato pondré a los espías a trabajar!- dijo Yelena.

Se retiro del lugar para reunirse con los espías de su majestad, con la sola finalidad de saber que tan ciertos eran esos rumores...

................

Durante esos cinco días nos reuníamos constantemente con Levi, Erwin, Kyukuro, junto a nuestros espías Annie, Hitch, Bertolt más los Braun.

Los planes que pusimos en marcha estaban saliendo como esperábamos, el clan del palacio estaba preocupado...

Por otro lado las bitácoras que hacía Hanna en conjunto con la familia de Levi, daban a conocer una mejoría en Mikasa, ya que estaba más conversadora, atenta, sin embargo su salud aun no estaba recuperada del todo...

..........

Sin embargo ocurrió un hecho en el quinto y último día que Levi tenía prohibido ver a Mikasa, lo que desconcertó a toda la familia.

Se presentó SEJU MIKASA en medio de la cena ante todos ellos, muy elegante, no extravagante, pero haciendo lucir su belleza natural, situación que dejó pasmado a Levi y sin palabras...

Una vez que se retiró del lugar Levi fue tras de ella a lo que Farlan dijo:

\- ¡Esto lo tienen que saber los demás!- comentó divertido.

\- ¿Quieres que les avise al resto hermano?- pregunto Kyukuro.

\- ¡Claro!, ¡¡¡Pero diles rápido o se perderán de esto!!!- dijo saliendo rápido del lugar.

\- ¡Voy en seguida!- respondió corriendo Kyukuro.

.................

Nos encontrábamos en uno de los pasillos subterráneos con algunos integrantes del clan, que veníamos a reunirnos con Levi, sin levantar sospechas.

En eso vemos a Kyukuro que corriendo hacía nosotros y nos dice:

\- ¡Qué buenos que los encuentro!- decía Kyukuro recuperando el aliento.

\- No me pregunten nada ¡¡¡Solo siganme rápido!!!!!- dijo Kyukuro a lo que todos lo seguimos, intrigados hasta el lugar a donde nos quería llevar...

Pero nada haría presagiar la escena que íbamos a presenciar...

\------------------------

Empezamos a "Agitar las aguas" y está funcionando, jamás pensé que Zeke actuara así.

-¿Cariño tú crees que fue actuación por parte de Zeke?

\- Tal vez... Con él nunca se sabe...


	8. 5 días ( 3° parte)...VIII

MIKASA v/s MIKASA

Han pasado varios días si mis cuentas no me fallan, desde la última vez que hablamos con Levi...

Si comparo ambos Levis tanto del futuro como el de está época, aunque en apariencia sean iguales, sus personalidades son radicalmente opuestas, digo en el sentido al que ha sido importante de la época que provengo....

Si los comparo a los dos, a pesar que no está bien hacerlo, los dos son como el agua y el aceite...

Recuerdo el momento que lo contemplaba detallamente, tanto su expresión corporal, sus ojos, su facciones, sus gestos, su todo...

Reflejaba un autentico amor por mi ¿Es tan raro sentir eso?, debo reconocer que lo añore toda vida...

No obstante su dolor que sus hermosos y profundos ojos expresaban, su intento de descifrarme, entenderme, por mi tan cruel reacción hacía él, se que nunca se espero eso de mi...

Me he imaginado los supuestos escenarios que él debe haberse planteado al momento en que yo despertara...

Quizás esperaría que lo abrazara tan fuerte...

Tal vez imagino que lo llenara de besos en su rostro, empezando por sus ojos, mejillas y sus sexys labios, tengo que reconocerlo...

¡¡Que hombre es mi esposo!! ¡¡Entre más lo analizo más me gusta!! ¡Es un monumento de hombre!...Mejor respiro profundo, tomo me abanico para calmarme...

¡Hace calor!...¡Jajajajajaja!.

Camino por mi habitación que es de gran tamaño, parece un departamento moderno al estilo oriental, veo un espejo redondo con incrustaciones de cobre que se encuentra en el tocador.

Me dirijo hasta allá y por una extraña razón me quedo mirándome, detallo cada rasgo, gesto nuevo que hay en mi...

Se que ya no soy igual que lo que era en el futuro y es mejor olvidar quien fui allí, partiendo de la base que ahora soy la gran figura enigmática de la antigüedad...

No obstante tengo tantas interrogantes que formularte SEJU MIKASA...

En primer lugar, se muy bien que en esta vida Lord Rivaille te amo tanto a ti, con un amor y devoción sin igual, pero tú no lo viste de esa forma, sino que lo visualizaste y mantuviste a tú lado por la fortaleza militar...Él se merecía ser amado por ti...

¿Por qué lo despreciaste SEJU?

Él se merecía ser el único hombre en tú vida, no ser un simple concubino que se conformara con tus migajas de cariño frio de tú parte...

¿Porque tú no lo amaste? ¿Por que preferiste dejarte envolver por el poder? ¿Si con todo lo que tenías de igual forma hubiera gobernado?..

¡No pensaste en nada, ni en nadie!...¿ A caso no sabes que era mejor esperar y estudiar al enemigo y luego atacar?...

¿Qué la vida es muy redonda y uno nunca estará siempre abajo en la sombra?...

Siempre llega el día sea como sea, en que uno esté en la cima y puedas golpear con todas tus fuerzas y recuperar todo lo que el destino te ha quitado...

¿SEJU porque te decidiste por el príncipe Zeke? ¿Creíste que él te haría reina? ¿Por qué no confiaste en tú propia gente?

Si lo hubieras hecho...

¡¡¡¡Jamás habrías cometido tan grave error de abandonar a tú sangre a su suerte!!!!, siendo que con los años ese acto, te la iba a cobrar de la peor manera...

Tú hijo, tú sangre, tú reflejo, tú igual ¿Pensaste alguna vez que Falco el bebé que abandonaste, de todos los hijos que tuviste, él iba ser él único igual a ti?..

Sin embargo, por tu torpeza lo dejaste a su suerte y con él tiempo, el mismo iba a liderar la revuelta que iría en tú contra y en el momento que querías revertir la situación...

Era demasiado tarde...

Ya que lamentablemente te diste cuenta de eso, ya cuando la muerte venía a buscarte...

Agarro con más fuerza el espejo que sostengo entre mis manos, en el que me veo reflejada y comienzo a subir mi tono de voz sin pensarlo, mis emociones me dominaban, la rabia, ira, …No sé cómo decirlo...

¡Seju! ¡Tú y yo somos la misma persona, pero de diferentes épocas, distintas realidades...!

¡Tus errores no los cometeré!¡¡¡¡Jamás abandonare a mi gente, si lo hice en el pasado, en esté presente que ocupo tú lugar no lo haré!!!!!

Esas equivocaciones que cometiste, las evitare...¿ Sabes porque?

¡¡¡Porque ese hombre que ha estado llorando por ti, a cuidando de ti, ese es él hombre que verdaderamente te ama, es tu compañero, es tú igual...!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡Es mi Levi!!!!!!!, Aunque no es en personalidad al Levi del que me enamore, claro está...

Sin embargo... ¡Qué importa que no sea él mismo del futuro de donde provengo, si él que esta acá conmigo en el aquí y ahora es el importante!.

Seju tú no estás aquí... ¡Soy yo la que está ocupando tú lugar ahora y por primera vez en mi vida, como que me llamo MIKASA ROSE ACKERMAN AZUMABITO, daré lo mejor de mí por este hombre, que en esta vida es mi esposo y reafirmare ese hecho!.

¿Sabes cómo? Haré publico mi matrimonio con él y si tengo que volverme a casar, lo haré y por todas las leyes que existan y las que existirán...

¡Que todo el reino sepa! que ¡¡¡¡¡"ESTA SEJU MIKASA ACKERMAN AZUMABITO ESTA CASADA CON LORD LEVI RIVAILLE"!!!!!! ¡¡¡Y AL QUE LE MOLESTE LE MANDARÉ A CORTAR LA CABEZA!!!!,¡¡ES MI FELICIDAD!!

¡¡¡Y QUE EL PRINCIPE ZEKE SE VALLAN AL MISMÍSIMO INFIERNO SI QUIEREN, PORQUE NO LOS QUIERO EN MI VIDA, NI EN EL REINO, NI EN NINGÚN LUGAR!!!!

¡¡JAMÁS ABANDONARE A NINGUNO DE MIS HIJOS QUE LLEGASE A TENER!!

No sé como mi voz paso a gritos desesperados, lanzo el espejo contra el suelo logrando que se rompa en mil pedazos..

Mi respiración es agitada...¡¡¡¡ No siento mis piernas!!!!...

Me encuentro tirada en el suelo, estoy consciente, no siento mis extremidades, mi cuerpo me duele...

¿Estaré loca? No, radicalmente no, para nada, amores así ya no existen... ¡Aprende Levi Ackerman que Levi Rivaille si es hombre!.

Sin embargo, no tengo cámara para grabarlo o sacarle una fotografía, bueno aun no las crean ¡Jajajajajajajaaja!, es lo malo de estar en esta época...

................

Tengo una gran deuda que pagar con mi gente, mi clan, mejor dicho mis amigos, mi familia, lucharé por ellos, ya sé quien soy acá, no los defraudare en mis decisiones, saldremos adelante, nunca más sangre de nuestra gente será derramada.

Y está lucha por el trono Rey Dallis Zacklay , tú parentela, recién empieza...

No soy la que conocías antes...¡SOY PEOR QUE ELLA! ¡PORQUE ESTA SEJU MIKASA ACKERMAN AZUMABITO TE ARREBATARÁ TODO LO QUE NOS HAZ QUITADO! ¡NO DESCANSARE HASTA VER TÚ SANGRE DERRAMADA Y TODO TÚ SUPUESTO LINAJE SE EXTINGUIRA CONTIGO!...

Escucho que alguien viene corriendo hacía mi habitación, me habla desesperado:

\- ¡Cuñada que pasó! ¿Porqué estás llorando? ¡Haaaaaaaannaaaaaaa ayuuuuuuudameeeeeeeee!

\- ¡Isaaaaaaaaabel Magnoliaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaayuuuuuuuuuuuuudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!- gritaba mi cuñado.

\- Sólo comencé a llorar, en forma desesperada, me abrazo y acariciaba mi cabello, mientras lloraba.

Luego llegan ellas dos y él dice:

\- ¡No se queden ahí paradas! ¡Ayúdenme a levantarla y Hanna prepara su cama!- ordenó mi cuñado.

\- ¿Cómo llegó a esto? ¿Cuñado tú sabes algo?- pregunto creo que era mi concuñada.

\- ¡Isabel Magnolia! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme ese tipo de preguntas? ¡Mira como está nuestra cuñada y no para de llorar!decía desesperado quien me estaba ayudando.

¡Ve con Mamá Kuchel para que nos prepare algo para calmar a Mikasa!, yo me quedaré con ella.

\- ¡Kyukuro hazlo tú!, yo me quedaré con mi concuñada,- dijo Isabel Magnolia.

\- ¡Después! ¡haz lo que te digo ahora!, de lo contrario le diré a Levi cuando vuelva- sentencio Kyukuro.

\- ¡Voy corriendo!- dijo saliendo rápido de la habitación.

No se aparto de mi, me sostenía entre sus brazos tratando de calmarme, yo no tenía fuerzas para alejarme, mis lágrimas caían sin parar en forma silenciosa, sólo le dije entre lágrimas:

\- ¡Muchas gracias cuñado! Perdón por las molestias- le dije avergonzada.

\- No son molestia cuñada, me alegra que me hables de forma familiar, es normal tú reacción, no te preocupes, estamos aquí para cuidarte y ayudarte.- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

\- ¡Eres muy gentil conmigo! Kyukuro- dije tratando de sonreírle.

\- ¡Me vas hacer llorar si sigues así cuñada!- dijo el tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Luego ambos estábamos llorando en el momento que llegó junto a Isabel Magnolia una mujer muy bella con el cabello largo de color negro muy intenso, tenía un peinado era semi recogido lo que hacía resaltar su cabello ondulado, sus facciones finas y sus hermosos ojos azules.

En su cabello traía unos adornos que nunca había visto antes en mi vida, no era extravagantes, eran muy delicados, hacía lucir tan hermosa, que me quede sin palabras, en eso ella una mujer que dice lo siguiente:

-¿Hijos porque están llorando los dos?- dijo kuchel Mamá de Levi con ambas manos en su cintura.

\- ¡Mamá usted sabe que no puedo ver una mujer llorar y encontré a Mikasa en el suelo llorando, había perdido el equilibrio y está muy débil! Me desespere al verla en ese estado, tan frágil y débil que al final no me contuve y me contagio su llanto- respondió Kyukuro apenado.

\- Haber, haber, hijo déjame cuidar de mi hija Mikasa con Isabel, ve a calmarte y a esperar a Levi, le cuentas lo que ocurrió y dile que quiero que venga aquí a cuidar de Mikasa.- sentenció Kuchel.

\- ¡Mamá no le digan nada a Levi!¡ No me atrevo a verlo así!- le dije tratando de no volver a llorar.

A lo que ella me abraza e Isabel magnolia comienza a peinar mi cabello, y luego dice:

\- ¡Está bien hija!, no le diré nada a mi hijo, entiendo que no quieras que él te vea así, pero debes esforzarte en recuperarte, tú salud es primero, trata de salir aunque sea al patio de la casa, toma aire, ve el paisaje, mira a tus sobrinos correr...

Así cambiando de ambiente te ayudara- me decía mientras me tenía abrazada e Isabel me trenzaba mi cabello.

\- ¡Es cierto lo que dice Mamá Kuchel!, te hará bien salir poco a poco de la habitación, estar tanto encerrada, te hará mal, además estamos nosotros solamente acá, nadie te hará daño- dijo Isabel mientras terminaba de trenzar mi cabello.

\- ¡Está bien! Les haré caso, pero no le digan nada a Levi, no quiero preocuparlo- les dije avergonzada.

\- ¡Tranquila todo estará bien!- dijo Kuchel besando mi frente.

Ahora toma tu té que te trajimos con Isabel Magnolia para que te tranquilices y algunos bocadillos.

\- ¡Gracias Mamá!¡Gracias Isabel! Y díganle a Kyukuro que muchas gracias, aunque se haya puesto a llorar junto conmigo.- les dije sonriendo levemente.

Ellas se quedaron haciéndome compañía, hasta que me quede dormida, fue agradable compartir con ellas y conocerlas, tengo que llevarme bien con mi suegra, mi concuñada y cuñado.

Una vez que desperté, ese sentimiento que había tenido antes permanecía aun más vivo en mí.

Sé muy bien que no soy palabras al viento o emociones del momento, simplemente es mi obligación.

Tengo la ventaja que conozco está historia muy bien, por eso que estoy decidida a revertir todos estos sucesos y está oportunidad no la voy a desperdiciar...

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la residencia de la familia....

Kyukuro se encontraba escribiendo en la bitácora, había planeado con Hanna dejar un rato sola a Mikasa, para ver observar su comportamiento, sin embargo jamás se imagino el resultado de aquel experimento.

Una vez que termino de escribir, escucho a sus hermanos llegar a la casa a lo que los llamo:

\- ¡Levi, Farlan vengan rápido para acá!- dijo Kyukuro.

\- ¿Qué paso hermano? ¿Ocurrió algo con Mikasa?- pregunto Levi

\- ¿Te acuerdas del pequeño experimento que iba hacer con ella, para ver si reaccionaba?- dijo Kyukuro tomando aire y secándose las lágrimas.

\- ¡¡¡Qué le hiciste a mi esposa!!!- grito Levi, a lo que Farlan lo tuvo que detener.

\- ¡Hermano escúchalo sabes que nuestro hermano tiene ideas extrañas pero funcionan! ¡así que cálmate!- dijo Farlan deteniendo a un enfurecido Levi.

\- Bueno, si hubo reacción de ella, comenzó a gritar que iba a destruir al clan real, que jamás iba a permitir ver sangre derramada de su gente, de su familia de su clan...Pero lo que más me extraño fue que grito.

¡No soy la SEJU que conocías! ¡SOY PEOR QUE ELLA! Y luego escuchamos que algo que se quebró y un fuerte golpe...Mikasa se encontraba suelo a punto de desmayarse y el espejo redondo de cobre que tenía en su habitación estaba hecho pedazos.

Mamá se quedo junto a Isabel Magnolia cuidando de ella, hasta que se quedó dormida- término su relato Kyukuro.

\- ¡Esta regla de los estúpidos 5 días, no lo soporto!- dijo enfurecido Levi.

\- Hermano aunque te cueste creerlo, esto es un avance, loco en sí, pero avance igual, el hecho que haya gritado y luego decir eso, reafirma que pronto volverá a ser la SEJU que todos conocemos, o mejor dicho, mejor que la que conocíamos.- dijo Farlan.

\- Hermano falta poco para que termine la regla de los 5 días, así que aguanta, si paso esto significa que vamos por buen camino- afirmaba Kyukuro.

\- Está bien...No me gusta esta tonta idea, sin embargo tienen razón está reaccionando, una vez que termine este plazo, veremos que se les ocurrirá los cerebritos huele hierbas- dijo un cansado Levi.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Mara cariño, que dices a todo esto?

\- Es simple, Mikasa tomó la decisión correcta y lo que sintió fue un golpe energético que le afecto en su cuerpo, pero era resultado del cambio de destino que ahora va a comenzar a vivir.

\- A todo esto se pronuncia Seshu, el titulo que tiene Mikasa.

¿Uriel vamos a ver que pasa?

\- ¡Vamos!


	9. Decisión...IX.

Luego de aquel incidente..

He realizado lo que me dijo mi suegra junto con mi concuñada, desde ese entonces me di cuenta que tengo una doncella, ella siempre me visita todos los días, me hace compañía, me cuenta historias, me entretiene, me divierte ver la hablar imaginándose las posibles cosas que haré una vez que me recupere, es muy atenta se nota que no es porque siga ordenes, puesto lo que refleja su mirada hacia mi persona, es de preocupación, lo que lo da a conocer en el esfuerzo para ser de utilidad para mí, lo que le estoy muy agradecida...

Me contó que se casó con el guarda espaldas de Levi, se llama Franz, a todo esto mi doncella se llama Hanna, es tan tierna, siempre se sonroja cuando habla de él, se ve tan adorable...

Me prometió que una vez que recupere mi memoria, me presentaría a su esposo, lo que me causa emoción y curiosidad...

Todos estos días me ha mantenido informada, con respecto a mi esposo, siempre me dice que se para frente a la puerta de mi habitación por un momento...Pero no entra, simplemente se va...

No es para menos, si no lo reconocí, aunque sea por juego, le partí el corazón y a mí me hizo sentir tan mal después de aquello que motivo su retirada, acaeciendo en mi que llorara desconsoladamente...

¡Pero hoy ya no más!...Este es el día de transformarse y el primer paso será, que iré a buscar a mi esposo, aunque pierda el equilibro en el intento pero no me importa, ¡lo haré!.

Le demostrare que me importa y que si me ha dolido su ausencia...

Para ello, le pediré a Hanna que me prepare, aunque mi cabeza en ocasiones me dé vueltas...

No obstante tengo que hacerlo, ¡no seré como tú SEJU en este aspecto!.

¡La llame con él pensamiento!, justo Hanna está entrando a mi habitación:

\- ¡Hola Hanna! ¿Cómo estás?¿Has tenido muchas cosas que hacer?- le hable contenta por verla.

\- ¡Buenos días mi señora! Me encuentro muy bien, disculpe mi demora pero me atrase un poco- me respondió sonrojada.

\- ¡Ya seeeeeeeee! ¿Cuéntame Hanna fue tú hombre el que hizo que te retrasaras?- le pregunte de forma burlona.

\- ¡Ay Seju! ¿Usted saben cómo son?- me respondió sonrojada tratando de ocultar su rostro de vergüenza.

\- ¡Ese esposo tuyo tiene que ser un semental para tenerte todos los días tan contenta!- le dije en forma pícara.

\- ¡Seju las cosas que dice!- colocándose las manos en sus mejillas- ¡jijijijijijijijiji!-saltaba Hanna de la emoción- Pero Seju ¿Qué es ser semental?

\- (¡mierda se me salió una palabra de mi época!)- tomo aire- Bueno ser semental por lo que dice un libro que leí, uno de tantos que tiene mi cuñada Hange, salía que semental se les dice a los hombres que son muy machos, varoniles, apuestos, para con sus esposas y por tanto las tienen siempre contentas ( ¡espero que me haya creído!)- dije tratando de sonar convincente.

\- ¿Sabe Seju?- se colocaba las manos en la cintura- como usted lo plantea, acá entre nosotras...¡SIIIIIIII lo es!- respondía alegre Hanna.

Yo sentí que me saque un gran peso de encima por la frase que se me salió sin querer, tendré cuidado con las palabras que uso.

\- ¿Hanna hablando de sementales, me podrías ayudar a arreglarme para ir a buscar a mi esposo?- le dije con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Claro Seju! Hoy me dedicare a prepararla todo el día para que vea su esposo en la noche, le preparare un baño con agua de rosas rojas, le traeré aceites del mismo aroma, le buscare un vestido muy bonito.

¡Si, el blanco que no ha usado! se lo hizo su suegra, y le peinare su cabello...Bueno lo del peinado lo vemos después, ahora iré a buscar las cosas que usted necesita para que este hermosa para Lord Rivaille.

\- ¡Gracias Hanna! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! Pero se nos olvida algo...

¡Mi desayuno Hanna, pero trae más té para que me acompañes y veamos lo que vamos hacer! ¿Te gusta la idea?-le dije con ternura y alegría a mi doncella.

\- ¡Voy Corriendo SEJU!- respondió Hanna rápidamente saliendo de mi habitación.

La vi correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, me agrada hablar con ella, sale con cada cosa...

Menos mal que no se tomo a mal lo que le dije, creí que no me iba a creer...Fue un gran alivio para mi...

El día transcurrió así, comimos juntas, luego fue a buscar muchos aceites, esencias aromáticas ,perfumes, accesorios para mi cabello, vestuario...

Al final decidimos que el conjunto que usaría seria el blanco, era un vestido sencillo, pero con una chaqueta delicada larga a la altura de mi vestido, es decir, que cubría mispies.

La chaqueta es un tono más oscuro, un blanco invierno, pero bordada con hilos de plata en forma alas en toda ella, no se cerraba, puesto que llegaba a la altura de la mitad de mi busto en forma vertical para que fuera abrochada por una pequeña cadena de plata que tenía unos pequeños broches en cada punta, todo esto para que se viera el vestido e hiciera contraste con la chaqueta...

Me preparó una tina para bañarme, que contenía esencias aromáticas y muchos pétalos de rosas rojas.

Posteriormente me coloque el vestuario que habíamos escogido, mi maquillaje fue ligero, sólo resaltando mis labios con un leve tono rojizo, que pareciera que fuese mi tono natural.

Mi cabello al final quedo suelto, con una partidura al lado de izquierda a derecha y con un accesorio en forma de una estrella fugaz, que sujetaba la parte izquierda de mi cabello y colocando la parte contraria de mi cabello sin accesorio al lado opuesto, para provocar que luciera de mejor manera los accesorio en mi.

Y en eso estuvimos todo el bendito día debatiendo...

Una vez que mi esposo llegó a casa, hizo lo mismo de siempre y se fue al salón a comer con su familia, ocasión que me fue propicia para ir a su encuentro.

Hanna me guio y me ayudo a caminar, para no caerme, no tenía problemas por los zapatos, son cómodos, lo que pasa, es que aun me mareo y perdió el equilibrio con facilidad...

Reconozco que estaba nerviosa, me tiritaba mis manos mientras nos dirigíamos al gran salón donde todos se encontraban allí.

Hanna sólo me acompaño hasta la puerta y se quedaría esperando hasta que saliera, ya que si salía acompañada de mi esposo ella se iría de inmediato a su casa, de lo contrario me acompañaría hasta mi habitación, ese fue el acuerdo entre nosotras.

Una vez que llegue al salón, abro las puertas de par en par y veo a todos reunidos tomando té y Levi sentado de cabecera de mesa, todos giraron a verme a mi llegada asombrados por mi acción.

¿La expresión de mi esposo? Se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo, sus ojos estaban muy abierto, se quedo paralizado al verme parada frente a la familia, pero le duro hasta que alguien mayor le pego en la cabeza con la mano, para que volviera en si...

Por mi parte me hago una reverencia quedándome arrodilla antes ellos y digo:

\- ¡Padre, Madre, familia toda aquí presente! ¡Les presento mis respeto ante todos ustedes!- les dije en forma suave y temerosa.

\- ¡Hija no tienes que hacer eso!, te estás recuperando y te puede hacer perjudicar- me ayudo a levantarme, la madre de Levi.

\- ¡Gracias Madre! Les quería pedir ante todos ustedes, si me permitieran dar un paseo con Lord Rivaille- dije mirando fijamente a Levi.

\- ¡Sobrino tu esposa vino personalmente a verte y no haces nada! ¡Así no se comporta un hombre, no te crie de esa forma!- dijo el hombre mayor a Levi después que le pegó con la mano en su cabeza.

\- ¡Padre no se preocupe! ¡El debe tener sus motivos! Por eso tome este atrevimiento de venir acá a buscarlo- dije avergonzada, quería salir corriendo del lugar.

Al no ver respuesta de él, ya que estaba paralizado, me retire de allí, no sino antes de decir lo siguiente:

\- ¡Me dio gusto verlos a todos ustedes! ¡Padre, Madre, familia! Me retiro a mis aposentos-dije avergonzada con ganas de llorar.

Estaba conteniendo mis lágrimas, era un esfuerzo enorme, mi cuerpo no quería reaccionar, pero me obligue a salir con la frente en alto y que no me vieran destrozada...

Pero en el momento que salgo del salón mis piernas no me reaccionan y escucho los gritos de Hanna:

\- ¡¡¡¡Seju!!! ¡¡¡Nooooooooooo!!!!!- gritaba Hanna con espanto.

En el instante que estaba por caer alguien me detiene y me toma entre sus brazos, dejando mis piernas sobre su rodilla izquierda y empezó a gritarme:

\- ¡Seju! ¡Sejuuuuu! Respóndeme- era mi esposo.

Su voz la escuchaba tan a lo lejos, mi visión era algo borrosa, pero logro articular algunas palabras:

\- ¡Creí que no querías verme Levi!- le dije casi en susurro.

\- ¡No digas eso mi joya preciosa!- me abrazo muy fuerte cuando me dijo eso.

Acto seguido Levi me llevo corriendo a su habitación y grito a todos en la casa, que me prepararan no se qué cosas, la verdad es que no entendí nada lo que era, solo sé que me dejo sobre su cama y comenzó a desvestirme dejándome con un vestido blanco simple.

Es el que se usa como primera ropa sobre la ropa interior, y luego se coloca el resto de capaz de ropa para dar amplitud a la vestimenta, pero en mi casi no use tantas capaz, quería lucir mi vestido más al natural, no tan extravagante, menos es más, esa es la regla en la moda....

Una vez que me deja con el ese vestido sobre su cama, me recuesta y me coloca paños fríos sobre mi frente, enciende inciensos y me frota mis brazos con aceites...

Su semblante era inexpresivo, pero sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos lo delataban, hablaban por si solos, decían preocupación...Luego toma aire y me dice:

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Mikasa?, si aun no estabas bien ¿Por qué te arriesgaste?- me reprochaba.

\- Si no hacía acto de presencia ante tu familia, ¿Cómo iba a verte?, si tan sólo te paras en frente de la puerta de mi habitación ¿Pero no eres capaz de entrar?- le dije mientras mis lágrimas empezaron a salir sin previo aviso.

\- ¡No llores, mi joya preciosa!- me abrazaba, y me limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus manos.

\- ¡Pero como me dices eso, si no querías verme! Y...¡Yo si me moría por verte!- le dije botando mi orgullo, dignidad...Ahí está tirada en el suelo, si la ven la recogen por favor.

\- ¡Amor...Mi preciosa joya mía!- me besa en los labios, tan suave, tan tierno, tan profundo, tan... ¡Ay que calor!¡Mis mejillas me arden!.

Luego nos separamos levemente posando nuestras frentes, luego se aparta para sentarse a mi lado en la cama, apoyado su espalda en la pared y colocando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, provocando que mi Levi me abrazara.

A lo que yo le respondí de igual forma, lo rodee con mis brazos, debo reconocer que por lo que toque de sus pectorales, los tiene muy trabajados...¡Necesito una ducha con agua fría!

Y me dice:

\- No fue porque yo quisiera, Hangecon el equipo que está estudiando tú caso, me dijeron que no te viera por cinco días, pero Hanna y el resto de la familia debía hacer una bitácora con respecto a tu evolución, me fue difícil no estar contigo, por eso muchas veces me pare frente a tu puerta, pero no entre para que lo que están haciendo los chicos no se frustrara.- me dijo eso mientras besaba mi frente.

\- Entonces todo lo que hacía Hanna ¿No era porque le gustara mi compañía?- me separe un poco de él un poco molesta.

\- ¡No Mikasa! ¡No es así! Hanna siempre ha sido muy apegada a ti y siempre cuida muy bien de ti, y lo que hizo no fue porque se lo ordenara, se lo mencionamos y ella sola dijo que lo haría, ella te estima mucho, así que no dudes de su lealtad hacia ti- me dijo pellizcando mis mejillas.

\- ¡Me dolió Levi! ¿Pero fue muy malo lo que hice?-le dije avergonzada.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Al contrario me sorprendiste!, ya que ¡fuiste tú misma!, aunque te desvaneciste, pero eso es no es lo importante- Levi me sonreía cuando hablaba.

\- Entonces... ¿No me dejaras otra vez?- le pregunte temerosa.

\- ¡Jamás! Esto es la prueba que te estás recuperando, y verte, besarte, abrazarte y que tus ojos brillen, es algo impagable para mí- dijo mi esposo brillando de la emoción.

\- ¡Ay Levi! ¡Me vas hacer llorar!- le dije tomando su rostro con mis manos, para besarlo a mi modo.

Luego nos separamos por falta de aire, a lo que me acomodo en su hombro y entrelazamos nuestras manos, es tan reconfortante estar así con él...

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida y le digo:

\- ¿Vas a dormir conmigo cariño?- le pregunte curiosa.

\- ¿Estás segura Mikasa?-Levi contesto con otra pregunta, ¡Tan ocurrente!

\- ¡Ahora me vas salir con que tienes miedo! ¿Responde rápido si o no?- me estaba empezando a molestar.

\- ¡Por supuesto que dormiremos juntos!- me besa en mis ojos afirmando su respuesta.

Eso provoco en mi, que me quitaran un gran peso que cargaba sobre mis hombros...

"Levi quiero conocerte a fondo, aprender amarte, saber porque te enamoraste de mi...Son tantas las preguntas que necesitan respuesta...

Sin embargo daré una oportunidad a este amor, porque amores a la antigua no se tienen en el mundo que vivía antes..."


	10. ¿Visitas esperadas? o ¿Inesperadas?...X

Me encontraba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, en lo que habían sido estos últimos días, los acontecimientos que había vivido, que no me percate que mi esposo estaba recostado a mi lado.

¡Me sentía tan feliz, que sentía que mi corazón en cualquier momento podía estallar de alegría!..

Sin embargo mi hombre debo reconocerlo, me abrazo tan delicadamente como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana a punto de romperse, lo que me desconcertó un poco a lo que le dije:

\- ¡ Abrázame con más fuerza Levi!, ¡no me voy harás daño!- lo miraba enternecida, pero traviesa eso si ¡jejejejeje!.

\- ¡Tengo miedo de perderte!- me besaba mi frente.

\- ¡No lo harás!... Me estoy recuperando, pero daré lo mejor de mí para que este proceso sea rápido, aunque me cueste y mi comportamiento quizás te desconcierte un poco, ten un paciencia hacía mi persona, es lo que te pido querido- le respondia aferrada a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

¡Se me olvidada algo cariño! Tienes estrictamente prohibido tener concubinas, sólo puedes tenerme a mí- termine separándome un poco de él, para poder hablar tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

\- ¡Siempre he tenido ojos para ti mi Seju!- me beso en mis labios como jamás nadie lo había hecho, lo que sentí fue, tocar el cielo y caer lentamente, tortuosamente entre sus brazos.( ¡¡Dios como es esté hombre!!! Mikasa controlate, cuenta hasta 1.000.000)- me reprendía mentalmente.

\- ¡Vivirás conmigo y dormirás en mis aposentos!, si hay que hacer ampliaciones la haremos, pero no te dejare sólo, me oíste, esposo mío- le dije a Levi.

(si mi hermano Erwin de mi época me viera así me desconocería...Hasta yo me desconozco ¡calla mente! ¡Calla!)-pensamientos en un momento que no es conveniente.

\- ¡Está bien, mi amada Seju sus deseos son ordenes para mí! y ¿Cuándo empezamos?- me dijo Levi mirándome con anhelo e ilusión.

\- ¡Hoy mismo!, Así que haz los arreglos pertinentes y así también mi proceso será más breve- le comentaba insinuante.

..............................................

Flash back.

Una vez que se retiró del lugar, Levi se dirijio rápidamente en busca de Mikasa, luegoFarlan dijo lo siguiente:

\- ¡Esto lo tienes que saber los demás!- comentaba Farlan divertido por la situación.

\- ¿Quieres que les avise al resto, hermano?- pregunto Kyukuro.

\- ¡Claro! ¡¡Pero diles rápido o se perderán de esto!!- dijo Farlan saliendo rápido del lugar.

\- ¡Voy en seguida!- respondió inmediatamente Kyukuro.

Nos encontrábamos en uno de los pasillos subterráneos con algunos de los integrantes del clan, que venían a reunirse con Levi sin levantar sospechas.

En eso vemos a Kyukuro que viene hacia nosotros corriendo y nos dice:

\- ¡Qué bueno que los encuentro!- decía recuperando el aliento.

¡No me pregunten nada !¡¡¡Solo síganme rápido!!!- termino de decir Kyukuro.

A lo que todos lo seguimos intrigados hasta el lugar que nos quería llevar...

\- ¡Kyukuro ya dinos que paso, nos traes corriendo desde el subterráneo y no sabemos a dónde nos llevas!- gritó Hange recobrando el aire.

\- ¡Cuéntanos yaaaaaa!- gritó Sasha.

Kyukuro se detiene y dice:

\- ¡Gente, a que no saben lo que acaba de ocurrir!

\- ¿Ya cuéntanos de una vez?- dijo Mike.

\- Bueno estamos terminando de cenar y hoy se cumplió la regla de los 5 días en que Levi no podía ver a Mikasa.

\- ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!- Gritaron al unísono el grupo menos Hange.

\- Bueno la cosa es que Mikasa se presentó al finalizar la cena, presento los respetos correspondientes a la familia y ¿adivinen a quien fue a buscar?... ¡¡¡A mi hermano a Levi!!!- finalizó Kyukuro mientras usaba el abanico para refrescarse.

\- ¡¡¡¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!- dijeron al unísono.

\- ¿A dónde están ahora?-pregunto Mike sorprendido.

\- Espera Mike que me falto una parte.-respondía Kyukuro.

\- ¿Cuál? ¿Cuenta todoooooo? Decía Sasha.

\- Lo que pasa es que en el momento que entro Mikasa al salón Levi se quedó paralizado, ni las palabras le salían, fue hasta que mi tío Kenny le dio un golpe en la cabeza que volvió en sí y se percato que ella estaba saliendo del salón, por suerte reacciono rápido porque ella estaba a punto de desmayarse...

Levi corrio hacía ella evitando que se cayera y se la llevo a su habitación.

\- ¡Y que estamos haciendo aquí parados! ¡vamos o nos perderemos los detalles! ¡Son pocos los momentos que tenemos para molestar a Levi! ¡jajajajaja!- gritaba mientras corría Mike.

\- ¡Espérennos! ¡Estos vestidos a una la hacen que atrasarse!- reprochaba Sasha junto a Hange.

Fin del Flash Back.

Hange , Farlan, Kyukuro Mike, Armin, Sasha junto a Connie más mi doncella Hanna, se encontraban espiando la escena romántica.

Todos los miraban como si se les fueran a salir los ojos de la impresión y con la boca abierta hasta el piso, menos Hange, que estaba tan emocionada, que estaba a punto de gritar, como si fuera la tremenda noticia que les costaba dar crédito al grupo reunido, aunque sabían de sus sentimientos, pero jamás habían presenciado demostraciones tan desmesuradas, siendo ellos tan herméticos en su relación amorosa.

Lo que no fue impedimento para continuar mirando y susurrando entre ellos, comentando la escena, como si fuera una película más esperada de todos los tiempos...

Empero duró hasta que Sasha tratando se escuchar mejor, perdió el equilibrio provocando que la puerta se rompiera, cayendo todo el grupo al suelo en nuestra habitación donde nos encontrábamos, haciendo que nosotros saltáramos del susto y por acto reflejo botara de la cama a Levi, a lo que él se quejo y dijo:

\- ¿Qué? ¿Se les perdió algo? Si, es mi esposa ¡Asúmanlo mierdas!- hablando fastidiado por lo inoportunos que habían sido, además que los Spinger estaban allí, sabía que no se iba a librar del interrogatorio.

A lo que el grupo que aun se encontraba en el suelo, solo a tino a reírse por la situación.

Ya una vez en pie, todos empezaron a aplaudir, gritando y silbando ¡Que vivan los novios!

¡Me pareció tan cómica la situación!, y miraba la reacción de enfado que le salía por los poros a mi esposo, no aguante y rompí en risas, no podía parar, mi amado me miraba desconcertado, a lo que le dije:

\- ¡No te molestes con ellos! ¡fue algo fortuito y ya!, cálmate, que la enferma soy yo y no tú, y no me molestó para nada- mirándolo divertidamente.

A lo que el grupo volvió a aplaudir y le dijeron al unisonó:

\- ¡Domado está el león!- reían todos sin parar.

No podía parar de reír, ya estaba llorando en ese momento y mi esposo estaba dándome la espalda sentado en la cama, pero uno de ellos corto las risas diciendo:

\- ¡Cuñada nos alegra que te encuentres bien!, tu esposo casi nos mató a todos mientras no despertabas, estaba como un loco desquiciado.

A todo esto, nos presentamos somos los hermanos de Lord Rivaille me llamo Farlan y yo Kyukuro Rivaille.

\- ¡ El gusto es mío cuñados!, así que mi esposo estaba como desquiciado- girando mi vista hacia él en forma coqueta. Cuénteme cuñados ¿Están casados? ¿Tienen hijos?

A lo que Levi, Mike, Hange rieron fuertemente, ante la tos y el enrojecimiento del rostro de Farlan.

\- ¡Si cuñada!, estoy casado, mi esposa se llama Isabel Magnolia, tenemos 7 hijos, 5 hombres y 2 niñas.

\- Entonces los que llevan la delantera acá son ¿Hange con mi hermano que tienen 35 hijos!- comente a lo que todos rieron.

Farlan retoma la palabra y prosigue colocando una mano en el hombro de Mike;

\- ¡Pero Mike no se queda atrás! tiene 15 hijos, ¡Nanaba no lo suelta nunca!- Levi no aguanto la risa y se acerco a sus hermanos haciendo el gesto, dame eso 5- choque de palmadas.

\- ¿Y tú Kyukuro que me podrías decir?- le pregunte aunque lo conocía, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él.

\- Bueno cuñada, por mi parte no estoy casado, soy estratega militar y político, más bien estoy casado con ello- dijo sonriente.

\- ¡Me parece perfecto cuñado!- a lo que le cerré un ojo, divertida

Y ustedes son ¿los Spinger verdad?-mirándolos curiosa y preparada, a cualquier locura les podría salir, a ese par.

\- Me presento me llamo Sasha Brauns y si soy "Novia" de Connie Spinger- todos los miraron y gritaron ¿Novia?- ¡Bueno ya!.

\- Haber no entendí, explícame mejor Sasha.

\- Seju, nosotros con está cosa que usted ve acá a mi lado, fue mi esposo, luego nos divorciamos, posteriormente volvimos hacer novios y ahora pensamos en casarnos.- a lo que todos los presentes gritaron- ¡Queeeeeee! Con cara de asombro.

Era tan divertida la situación, que no paraba de reír mi cara me dolía por ello, pensaba en el futuro, eran igual de locos como ahora y seguían siendo mis amigos, me sentí más fuerte que nunca emocionalmente.

\- Connie y entre tantas vueltas ¿tienen hijos?- le pregunte.

\- Seju aun no, hasta que usted se embarace, así nuestros hijos serán amigos y compañeros de armas de los suyos- a lo que mi esposo tosió tan fuerte que casi se ahogo.

\- ¡Gracias por tenerme en sus pensamientos!, pero tendrán que cumplir su palabra, ya que nos llevan la delantera muchos matrimonios acá y seguía riéndome por ello- les dije mirando a Levi ya que estaba ruborizado y tosiendo sin parar.

Me sentía maravillada, por todo lo que estaba escuchando, una velada improvisada, que me permitió conocer mejor a los integrantes de mi clan.

No obstante con antelación, ya sabía quién era cada quien, pero jamás los había visto físicamente, en mi nuevo presente.

debo reconocer que mi decisión se reforzaba aun más, la verdad no tenía nada que perder, me sentía que me habían partido por la mitad y siendo botada al desierto para morir y ahora estaba resucitada, más viva que nunca, con la misión de amar como se merecía al hombre que tenía a mi lado y dar vuelta la historia, es decir, que mi clan gobierne y prevalezca en el tiempo.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

¡Que tierna la escena de Levi y Mikasa! ¡Me dio diabetes ocular!- dijo Uriel.

\- Cariños que eres malo, te aviso que dormirás con el perro, ¡si con Cachupin!.- le ordene.

\- ¡Querida no! ¡Cachupin noooooo! Es muy travieso y no me dejará dormir- me reprochaba mi esposo.

\- A ti se te ocurrió hablar así del momento romántico, creo que invitaré de nuevo a Sasha a nuestra casa- dije molesta.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOO por favor noooooo! Me portare bien, cocinare, lavare, planchare, hare el aseo, seré tu amo de casa- rogaba Uriel.

-¡Lo pensaré!- le dije finalizando el tema.

Ustedes se preguntaran porque hablamos de caminos subterráneos, lo que pasa es que en la época antigua, siempre habían camino secretos como vías de escapes, como estaban en constantes guerras era normal.

El clan de Mikasa era un pequeño reino, muy unido, temido y organizado, por tanto para tener mejor comunicación unieron las casas con caminos subterráneos, para caso de emergencia.

Estamos con mi esposo más tranquilo por la decisión que ha tomado Mikasa, lo que se ha visto reflejado en su comportamiento, esperemos que mantenga firme, porque aun no es definitivo....

¿o si?


	11. Acontecimientos importantes...XI

Al día siguiente que se dio a conocer el rumor y comenzó a esparcirse por todo el palacio llegando a extenderse a todo el reino y sus alrededores sobre la salud de Seju Mikasa.

Los espías reales dirigidos por Yelena comenzaron la misión que les había encargado su majestad, que era descubrir si eran ciertos o no lo que se decía.

No era algo que no supieran en la casa de la familia Rivaille, ya que todo el clan estaba bajo conocimiento, puesto que su objetivo real era, provocar preocupación y terror entre los hijos adoptivos del rey.

Floch fue el encargado de ejecutar la misión junto con su propio equipo, para verificar los rumores eran ciertos:

\- ¿ Thomas vez lo que estoy viendo?-preguntaba temeroso Floch.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la semana siguiente comenzaron los trabajos de ampliación de la que sería nuestra casa, mi hermano Erwin se hizo cargo de dirigir las faenas diarias y la estructura, ya que iba a cumplir las siguientes funciones:

\- Sería el lugar de reunión de nuestro clan.

\- Por otro lado mi hogar, en que viviría junto a mi familia.

Todo se manejó con total discreción y hermetismo, ya que sabíamos que los ojos del Rey estaba sobre nosotros, por tanto, no debíamos llamar la atención.

Noté que la gente del pueblo nos amaba, para mí era raro ver como la gente se acercaba a mí, deseándome bendiciones o que yo los bendijera, siempre decían:

"si no fuera por usted Seju nuestro pueblo no seguiría viviendo en paz y armonía..."

Lo que no le resulto difícil para mi hermano contratar gente para la construcción, ya que se les ofrecían sólos, y con el ojo agudo, analítico que lo caracteriza a Erwin, él sabía de ante mano a quién podía utilizar para nuestros planes y a quién no...

Mientras tanto seguía viviendo en la residencia de mi esposo, quien vivía con mi suegra Kuchel Rivaille, mí cuñado Farlan junto a su esposa Isabel Magnolia junto a sus hijos, mis sobrinos, y el tío de mi esposo Kenny Ackerman y Kyukuro Rivaille.

Me enteré que mi suegra era diseñadora de modas y muy cotizada entre la nobleza por sus diseños en seda y la combinación de colores, osados, atrevidos para época, pero a su vez recatados, siempre me decía que quería que usáramos sus diseños a lo que accedí, si era mi suegra tenía que ganármela, no quería ser la nuera que le arrebato a su niñito y me recriminara toda está vida por ello.

Acepté pero con la condición que tenía que hacer unos trajes de parejas, que ella ideara los modelos, colores y los accesorios respectivos, debían ser exclusivos y jamás replicados.

Para mi sorpresa descubrí quien le ayudaba en la orfebrería era mi concuñada Isabel Magnolia, destacaba por su talento en las joyas y accesorios para el cabello que ella realizaba, a lo que le pedí lo mismo que a mi suegra.

El tío de mi esposo, tenía la misma personalidad que en el futuro, pero lo que cambia, es que contaba con una amabilidad y caballerosidad imponente, era reservado al igual que mi Levi, mejor dicho lo aprendió de él ¡hasta miraban de la misma forma!, pero era un hombre de familia.

Me contó que jamás se casó, ya que mi suegro el general Matatías Benjamín Rivaille murió en batalla, quedando su hermana viuda con dos niños muy pequeños, en su relató note mucha tristeza por lo transcurrido en su familia y el dolor que le provocó la pérdida de su cuñado.

Me contaba como se conocieron, fue en el ejército eran amigos desde niños y luego compañeros de armas, pero ambos tomaron caminos distintos, él siguió escalando en el ejército y por otro lado hizo carrera en la política.

En aquel relató dio a conocer Tío Kenny, que el Rey Dallis Zacklay mandó a matar al fallecido padre de mi esposo, ya que quería a toda costa tomar como concubina a su hermana Kuchel, al pronunciar dichas palabras la ira de Kenny brotaba en su semblante lo que concordaba por lo que había estudiado en el futuro...

El jamás le perdonó al Rey dicha muerte y juró para sí mismo y en la tumba de su cuñado, que su muerte no iba a quedar impune y jamás nadie iba a tocar a su hermana ni a sus sobrinos...

Así fue como se ganó el apodo tanto en el reino como en los países vecinos Kenny Destripador Ackerman, quien era una fiera en cuanto a defender los intereses del clan, dotado de un veneno letal contra los planes del Rey.

¡Gozaba con ello! El tío Kenny...

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Hemos visto como ha sido el comportamiento de Mikasa concerniente a su adaptación de su nueva vida, mejor dicho reconociendo su vida anterior, pero no hemos señalado cuales han sido los motivos que fueron la base de la batalla entre ella con su majestad.

Ahora con Uriel pasaremos a contarles ;)

1.- Muerte de su Familia.

Los padres de mi Erwin y de Mikasa eran General Chumo Ackerman y su madre era So So No Azumabito, quien era la representante del clan comercial del mismo nombre.

En realidad era un negocio familiar, que lo integraba además de sus familiares, los socios de sus padres que eran sus amigos de la infancia.

Por otro lado su esposa So So No, ella era la única hija de Steve y Ume Azumabito, quienes en uno de sus viajes comerciales fallecieron en medio de una emboscada realizada por unos bárbaros, en la que lograron sobrevivir algunos de los integrantes del clan comercial más su hija So So No.

Por tanto, sin mayor preámbulo, tuvo que hacerse cargo de los negocios de su clan, junto a sus socios.

Su misión era abastecer tanto a las tropas del ejército de la nación sagrada, de tal manera aseguraba ser ama y señora de la ruta comercial, en especifico la ruta de la sal, que era considerada para esa época el oro blanco.

Ellos eran dueños de una montaña de sal ubicada en un lugar muy apartado de la nación celestial, la que era resguardada por tribus barbarás aliadas, ubicadas en las tierras de la Tirana.

Su misión era además de resguardar la montaña sal, también la explotaban y vendían a varias naciones, trató efectuado por el clan Ackerman-Azumabito, ya que de esa forma aseguraban su negocio y el bienestar de sus socios y aliados.

Esto fue el gran motivó que gatillo para que nacieran los celos enfermizos, de asegurar su posición en el trono por parte del Rey Dallis Zacklay.

Puesto que detestaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera, el dueño de esa montaña y más aún que tenía que negociar con ellos para abastecer a la nación.

Para él eran simples escorias sacadas del pantano, que no tenían el derecho de ser dueños de esa ruta, ni del comercio, ni de nada y más aún de seguir viviendo.

Se sentía perseguido por ellos, ya que creía que en cualquier momento lo iban a sacar del trono, ya que decía:

"Quien domina el oro blanco, domina el mundo" ...

Bajo ese lema, mando a Matar a Steve y Ume Azumabito, mediante la contratación de unos mercenarios bárbaros nómadas .

Una vez logrado su cometido, para celebrar está supuesta gran victoria, ordenó la prohibición al clan de realizar los servicios fúnebres de sus caídos, sólo tenían autorización para cremarlos.

El clan en forma clandestina, junto a las tribus aliadas se llevaron a los caídos y celebraron los rituales sagrado funerarios en las tierras de la Tirana...

En ese entonces So So No ya estaba casada con Chumo, ya tenían al pequeño Erwin de tan sólo 7 años y Mikasa apenas 1 año de vida...

Sus abuelos antes de partir, a ambos le regalaron uno collares que tenían una cinta negra y con un pendiente de esmeralda, revestida de jade, se los regalaron como recuerdo...

Fue el símbolo de unidad que les regalaron los abuelos de Mikasa, tanto a ella como su hermano y a sus padres.

El Rey creía que había logrado de adueñarse de clan y someterlo a bajo su dominio.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que los Ackerman-Azumabito, ya tenían un nuevo jefe, que era nada más y nada menos que SO SO NO quien era la esposa del general Chumo Ackerman.

Además que ya contaba con sus propias tropas entrenadas, lo que no fue impedimento, para que el Rey hiciera de las suyas...

Erwin jamás olvido ese momento, sabía que su Mamá, era una mujer guerrera ya que sus abuelos la habían entrenado como futura jefe comercial del clan, pero jamás se imaginó que llegaría el día, de ver a su madre empuñar una espada y pelear como una fiera ante el Rey y dirigir ella misma el ejército de su clan.

Lo que detuvo la batalla e impidió que el rey se apoderara de su ruta comercial...

Por ese motivo ambos fueron entrenados para ser soldados, aunque Erwin sabía que su habilidad era las relaciones públicas y él comercio, ya que era un estratega innato...

Cuando tenían 14 y 8 años de edad, el rey nuevamente los atacó por la noche a su hogar que era también el centro de reuniones de su clan de las transacciones comerciales.

Llegó usando a las fuerzas de élite para ello, aprovecho que envió al general Ackerman a una misión para deshacerse de la familia Ackerman Azumabito, y que este se encontrara con esa sorpresa.

SO SO NO lucho como una fiera junto a sus soldados, sin embargo no fue suficiente ya que los superaban en número.

No obstante no fue impedimento para seguir luchando contra las fuerzas de élite del rey, pero no contó, que en medio de la batalla fuera atacada por la espalda dándole muerte, cayendo sin vida frente a los ojos de sus hijos...

Los socios de ella siguieron luchando, enfrentándose contra a las tropas del Rey, pero fue Matt Zoe quien con su ejército personal salió en auxilió de su clan, ya que era uno de los socios de Chumo y SO SO NO...

Para ambos niños fue un hecho que los cambio radicalmente...

La inocencia de ellos murió frente a sus ojos, las lágrimas se secaron, los gritos de dolor se tradujeron en gritos ahogados...

Ambos hermanos estaban abrazados fuertemente, su semblante no expresaba emoción alguna, sin embargo, poco a poco algo en ellos surgió entre ambos...

Nació una sed de venganza, tanto por la muerte de parte su familia, la de su gente y sobre todo la de su madre...

Tanto así que tomados de las manos ante los cuerpos sin vida, que yacían cubiertos con unas telas blancas, al unisonó decían:

\- ¡Sus muertes no serán en vano! ¡La sangre derramada por nuestra gente, por nuestra madre, será pagada por todos aquellos que estuvieron involucrados y sobre todo el rey! ¡¡¡SANGRE POR SANGRE DALLIS ZACKLAY!!!

En esa misión que enviaron a Chumo, fue emboscado por mercenarios contratados por el rey, situación que llegó a oídos de sus compañeros de armas que fueron, velozmente auxiliarlo, entre ellos Matatías Rivaille, lo que lograron rescatar al padre de los hermanos Ackerman.

Pero en su retornó nada sería igual...

Vio a sus hijos tomados de las manos con la misma expresión, que todos los demás había visto y los cuidaban...

No tenían expresión alguna, eran entes presentes pero sin vida, como si estuvieran idos, al momento de separar a los niños de las manos, ambos gritaron fuertemente, a lo que su padre dejó que tuvieran esa reacción...

Sin sus abuelos, sin su madre los hermanos Ackerman tuvieron que enfrentar su cruel realidad...Defenderse de su enemigo, que era el mismo Rey.

Chumo y Erwin se hicieron cargo del clan, junto con sus socios, aunque el padre de los Ackerman era el general de la nación y Matatías era su ayudante, él odio que nació de ellos hacía el Rey crecía día tras día.

Aunque se les prohibió guardar luto y hacer los servicios fúnebres por la casi masacre del clan, Kenny y su cuñado de Matatías y amigo y de Chumo con Matt Zoe.

Organizaron en forma secreta el funeral de los caídos en las tierras donde se encuentra la montaña de sal, de la cual eran dueños, sólo las tribus que trabajan con ellos participaron y lo hicieron de acuerdo a sus costumbres.

Ese día Erwin conoció a Hange Zoe, era la tercera hija de cinco hermanos, dos hombres y tres mujeres, a lo que Erwin quedo maravillado con ella, se conocían pero nunca se habían podido tratar, le encantaba su personalidad tan peculiar, y el hecho que le encantara estudiar, crear, descubrir, etc... Más lo deslumbraba.

No paso mucho tiempo en que Erwin pidió a su padre que lo autorizará para unirse en matrimonio con Hange Zoe, a lo que Chumo no tuvo oposición, ni siquiera Mikasa, ya que conocía a su hermano y sabía que ella era la indicada para él.

Mikasa siendo una niña seguía con su entrenamiento en el ejército y en el sacerdocio.

Estudiaba, entrenaba de día y noche, ya que su meta era vengar a su familia, a su gente, a su clan....

Promesa escrita y pacta entre ambos hermanos, ya que las imágenes de las muertes de su gente y de su madre frente de ellos, es algo que los acompaña todos los días...


	12. Descubrimientos...XII

Continué con la conversación con él tío de mi esposo, me decía que se sentía satisfecho con mi matrimonio con su sobrino, ya que él sabía que él necesita una mujer con carácter y determinación, pero jamás esperó que yo le fuera a corresponder en sus sentimientos, ya que era tan hermética, inexpresiva y lo entendía, porque siempre tenía la espada del rey puesta en mi cuello.

Sin embargo se sorprendió, en el momento, que en la batalla, mis soldados fueron emboscados y enterrados vivos.

Lo que lo marcó, fue el hecho que tomara a mis tropas de élite y las dirigiera con la misión de rescate sin importar la advertencia del rey y a su vez que le desafiará en frente de toda la corte a recompensarme a mi retornó.

Ese hecho lo relataba con tanto entusiasmó, como si hubiera sido él mismo que estaba en las tropas de élite en ese momento...

Agregaba en su relató que, en ese momento entendió porque su sobrino Levi estaba locamente enamorado de mi.

Me sonroje al escucharlo no lo pude evitar, y me ordenó que tenía que decirle tío ya que éramos familia.

\- ¡ Me alaga por lo que me dice!- le respondí agradecida.

\- ¡Es la verdad sobrina! ahora tienes que retomar tu lugar y darme nietos, eso es la fortaleza de nuestro clan "Brillo Estelar"- me ordenó mi nuevo Tió.

\- ¡Eso no está en discusión, jamás dejaré que sangre impura gobierne nuestro pueblo!- le dije con firmeza.

A lo que el tío Kenny se alegró por mi actitud.

\- No esperaba menos de ti sobrina, Seju.- dijo sonriéndome.

Desde mi accidente pude notar que había un chico muy especial en la casa Rivaille, lo conocía porque fue en mi auxilio en el momento que me desmaye en mi habitación, me cuidó y lloró conmigo.

A pesar de ello es muy reservado, usa vestimentas que no dejaban entender que era...

Se arreglaba el cabello de forma muy sutil, tenía una voz muy suave y era muy refinado, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran enormes de color esmeralda, expresivos e imponentes, era más alto que Farlan, no le gustaba usar armadura a menos que sus hermanos le pidieran que entrenaran juntos...

Debo reconocer que es un excelente espadachín, tenía una técnica sorprendente que sólo la exponía en momentos claves, le gustaba leer y pescar, además de ayudar a mi suegra junto a mi concuñada.

Me di cuenta que siempre se dirigía a mi suegra como "Mamá" y a sus hijos como hermanos, ayudaba siempre a Isabel Magnolia y a ella le encantaba compartir con él e igual que al resto.

Jamás vi que le hiciera el vació o lo tratan mal, todo lo contrario, era uno más de la familia y mi suegra con tío Kenny hacían lo mismo.

Me atreví a preguntarle a tío Kenny sobre aquella persona, y él me pregunto;

\- Sobrina Mikasa ¿Qué vez tú, un hombre o una mujer?- dijo mirándome fijamente

Analicé su pregunta y le respondí.

\- Veo una persona alegre, muy atenta pero a su vez con una mirada triste, por su manera de mirar me da a entender que es muy analítico en determinados asuntos, las veces que lo he visto feliz y es en los casos que acompaña a mi suegra en sus creaciones y a Isabel Magnolia en sus trabajos de joyas.- terminé de responder esperando lo peor.

\- ¡Acertaste sobrina ! Te contaré sobre Kyukuro.- dijo con tranquilidad tío Kenny.

A él lo recogí después de la pérdida de mi cuñado, estaba botado, con señales de haber sido muy lastimado en su integridad, él apenas siendo un niño, me dio lástima y me lo traje a casa.

Con mi hermana hicimos hasta lo imposible para que se recuperara, hasta que lo hizo, creció junto a Levi y Farlan, lo llame "Kyukuro".

Estudio junto con ellos, no lo envié a entrenar al ejército, ya que podría correr peligro.  
Contraté a maestros espadachines que le enseñaran a pelear, un profesor en tácticas militares y comerciales, su mente se transformó en una esponja, nunca hicimos distinción con él.

De vez en cuando me acompaña a pescar y me hace compañía.  
Es mi mano derecha en la política y consejero de Levi y a veces tuyo, porque la mente que tiene Kyukuro es de un prodigio, compite arduamente con tú hermano Erwin.-finalizo su relató tío Kenny.

\- ¡Jajaja! Eso habrá que verlo, me encantaría verlos discutir, sería esplendido verlos a ambos defender sus posturas.- dije con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Tú lo dijiste mejor que yo!- ambos reímos.

Luego que termine de tener una grata conversación con mi tío-suegro, vi a Kyukuro mirándome fijamente, hice que no podía caminar y el corrió hacía mi, era la oportunidad perfecta para conocerlo más.

\- Oh! muchas gracias por ayudarme- mirándolo analíticamente.

\- De nada mi Seju, aunque debo deducir que esto, es para poder hablar conmigo- devolviéndome de la misma forma la mirada.

\- ¿Me acompañas a caminar? Estuve mucho tiempo sentada y mis piernas se entumecieron.

\- ¡Claro Seju, no es problema para mí!-me hizo que me sostuviera de su brazo y con paso lento comenzamos a caminar.

\- Kyukuro ¿Cómo te sientes acá?- le pregunte iniciando nuestra caminata.

\- ¡Sabía que usted me iba a preguntar sobre eso!, pero déjeme decirle, que me siento bien, puedo ser yo mismo, estudio todo los temas habidos y por haber, quiero ser un excelente estratega y un buen elemento para el clan.

Es una deuda que debo pagar a la familia Rivaille - Ackerman, llegaron en el momento que más necesite y mis hermanos me cuidan mucho y siempre me escuchan mis puntos de vista desde otra perspectiva, pero no tengo la belleza que usted ostenta.- dijo cerrándome un ojo.

\- ¡Kyukuro lo dices porque estamos paseando y para no dejarme mal!, pero tus vestimenta y accesorios son precioso, ¡me encantaría tener cosas así!.- le dije fascinada.

\- ¡Seju por eso mi hermano está tan enamorado de ti!, el ejército te ama desde los niños hasta los adultos, tienes ese no es que pero de que, atrayente que uno se quede impregnado con tú presencia- respondía con tranquilidad Kyukuro.

\- ¡Ya eso lo dices para ganar mi confianza!- le cerraba un ojo mientras me quejaba al caminar.

\- ¿Sabes Seju, que el Rey desde que te cambiaste de residencia, ha enviado constante espías acá?

\- ¡No lo sabía! ¡pero lo sospechaba! su espada está sobre mi cuello, pero jamás la podrá cortar mi cabeza, ¿Te gustaría seguir caminando conmigo para que los espías tengan material?- le dije divertidamente

\- ¡Tú sí que eres brava cuñada!- respondió sonriéndome.

\- ¡Es la verdad!, debes imaginar que pronto iré a ver al palacio a ver al rey Zacklay, quiero saber sus motivos... Me molesta que me espíen- dije sin expresión alguna.

\- ¿Tomaste la decisión? - dijo Kyukuro secamente, mientras caminábamos.

\- Sí...Sin embargo necesito reunirme con la gente del consejo de nuestro clan, y tendrá que ser acá.- le comente.

\- Bien pensado, da la orden y los reuniré todos acá.- dijo Kyukuro con determinación.

\- ¡Gracias Kyukuro!- le beso su mejilla.- él me sonreía tan tiernamente que sus ojos bailaban de alegría....

....................................................

En los alrededores de la residencia Rivaille.

Floch junto a tomas se encontraban vigilando la residencia Rivaille por ordenes de su superior, para confirmar aquellos rumores que se expandieron por todo el reino.

Mientras hacían eso, Floch no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba presenciando, a lo que dijo:

\- ¿Thomas vez lo que estoy viendo?- pregunto temeroso Floch.

\- ¡Es Seju Mikasa paseando con Kyukuro!- respondía temeroso Thomas.

\- ¡NOOOOOO puede ser! ¡Era cierto lo que decían!¡ Por Buda! ¡Thomas hace un retrato para confirmar!- ordena asombrado Floch.

\- ¡De inmediato!- respondió Thomas.

Ambos les costaba dar crédito lo que estaban viendo ante sus ojos, ya que era sabido el temperamento despiadado de Seju Mikasa.

Esta demás decir que esto no se iba a quedar así, ya que tiempo atrás a los príncipes junto a la princesa Petra se les ocurrió la brillante idea de atacar al clan de Seju Mikasa, creyendo que ese era el final...

Grave error ya que fue el gran motivo para Seju Mikasa pidiera matarlos, lo que no le fue permitido, sólo pudo torturarlos, lo que no fue impedimento para gozar con el sufrimiento de ellos, a tal punto que casi no estarían vivos para contarlo...

Floch sigue en sus faenas investigadoras junto a Thomas y este le dice:

\- Líder de equipo usted ¿está asustado por lo que puede pasar?- Preguntó Thomas.

\- Me tiemblan las piernas, ¡míralas!- dijo asustado Floch.

\- ¡No quiero estar en el lugar ni de su majestad ni de ninguno de los príncipes!- dijo Thomas.

\- ¡Ni yo!, lo único que se, que una vez que se lo hagamos saber a su majestad, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que Seju Mikasa junto con su clan tomen represalias en contra de ellos- respondió Floch.

\- Líder de equipó y ¿si nos vamos a otro reino?, yo me quiero mucho y no quiero verme afectado por la furia de Seju Mikasa- dijo Thomas.

\- ¡No seas cobarde Thomas! Los príncipes algo tendrán que hacer para hacerle frente a Seju- dijo Floch.

\- ¡Termine el retrato!- dijo Thomas.

\- ¡Vámonos ya!- dijo Floch saliendo rápido de donde estaba escondidos.

Una vez que salieron de los alrededores de la residencia de la familia Rivaille, se encuentran con Yelena, la que los estaba esperando en la biblioteca del palacio...

Yelena con un libro en sus manos en uno de los pasillos, ve a Floch que se coloca junto a Thomas en el mismo pasillo pero en dirección opuesta con libros en sus manos, para no levantar sospechas, en eso una vez que se quedaron los tres solos Yelena pregunta:

\- ¿Averiguaste algo?- le pregunto a Floch.

\- Si, ¡los rumores son ciertos! ella está en la casa de Lord Rivaille, la vimos caminando junto a Kyukuro, Thomas hizo un retrato- respondió Floch.

A lo que Thomas le hace entrega del retrato que hizo de Mikasa dando un paseo con Kyukuro.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!¡No puede ser cierto!- dijo sorprendida Yelena.

\- ¿Líder de equipo nos podemos ir a otro reino, aun es tiempo?- Preguntó Thomas asustado.

\- ¡Tranquilo Thomas! Aunque va provocar una gran connotación la veracidad de esté rumor, no es necesario irnos de acá- dijo sonriendo Yelena.

\- Floch avísale a los príncipes junto a Thomas de que Seju está recuperada, comenten todo lo que ustedes vieron en su investigación- ordenó Yelena.

\- ¡Si, Líder!- respondieron al unisonó.

\- ¡Cambio de planes! iremos con su majestad los tres, le llevaremos el material recopilado por ustedes y luego haremos lo que su majestad nos ordene.- ordeno Yelena.

\- ¿Pero sabe donde se encuentra su Majestad?- preguntó Thomas.

\- Si, en estos momentos está en la terraza junto con los príncipes y a princesa Petra.

\- Es es el momento propició para ir- dijo Floch.

\- ¡Tienes razón vamos ahora!- ordenó Yelena.

Así fue como los tres se fueron juntos hacia donde se encontraba su majestad con su familia, disfrutando una pequeña merienda.

El ambiente grato que había entre ellos, lamentablemente sólo les duro hasta la llegada de Yelena con dos de sus espías.

A lo que su majestad preguntó:

\- ¿ A que han venido ustedes tres ante mi presencia?- les preguntaba mientras bebía su té .

\- ¡Discúlpenos su majestad! pero la información que le hemos traído es de suma urgencia- dijo Yelena.

\- Bueno ya que nos interrumpieron...¿Cuéntame que ocurrió?- decía con fastidio.

\- Su majestad, los rumores son cierto, Seju Mikasa si despertó, se encuentra descansando en la residencia de Lord Rivaille y eso lo sabemos porque nuestro espías la vieron dando un paseo junto al hermano menor de ellos, me refiero a Kyukuro Rivaille.- finalizó Yelena.

\- ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Eso es imposible- dijo su majestad.

Eren escupió el té que estaba bebiendo y Zeke sostenía su cabeza con sus manos, Petra por su parte se quedó petrificada.

\- ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo Yelena?- pregunto asustado Eren.

\- ¡Si príncipe! tenemos las pruebas de lo que descubrimos, Thomas hizo un retrato- respondió Yelena haciendo que Thomas les entregara el material recopilado.

\- ¡¡¡No puede ser cierto!!!!- dijo su majestad golpeando la mesa.

\- Padre, ya no podemos negar la verdad, esto lo confirma todo, tenemos que estar preparados a lo que Seju Mikasa, organice para atacarnos- dijo Zeke.

\- Hermano no creo que sea necesario eso, recuerda que ella perdió la memoria ¿Qué te garantiza a ti que ella haga algo en nuestra contra?- dijo Eren ácidamente.

\- ¡Siempre atornillando al revés Eren! ¿Se te olvida que Seju tiene un clan? ¿Qué su clan es él más feroz de todo el reino y que el ejército está todo de su lado? ¡Nunca nosotros hemos sido de ganarnos aunque sea algún solado u tropa, la desventaja que tenemos es enorme!- dijo preocupado Zeke.

\- ¡Estas exagerando hermano!- dijo Eren retándole importancia.

\- ¿Exagerando? ¿Exagerando? ¿De quién fue está estúpida idea?- reprocho Zeke dándole un golpe de puño en la cara de Eren haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

\- ¡Yelena, Floch y Thomas sigan con la investigación! Pronto los llamaré para una nueva misión, ¡Retírense!- ordenó molesto su majestad.

Una vez que se retiraron los espías junto con Yelena, su majestad se dirige a sus hijos furioso:

\- ¡Ustedes son unos estúpidos!- dijo su majestad levantando la mesa para botarla en señal de su molestia y de paso golpeando a sus dos hijos.

¡Son unos idiotas! ¡Todos los desastres que hacen ustedes, tengo que arreglarlos yo! ¡Última vez que intervengo para limpiar la porquería que hacen ustedes! Ya que no habrá una próxima vez, ya que si Seju no los mata, ¡lo haré yo mismo y no me temblara la mano para hacerlo!

Y sépanlo de una buena vez, que comparado con ustedes.  
Seju es mejor candidata para gobernar ¡No valen nada par de escorias!-sentencio el rey Zacklay saliendo rápidamente de la terraza, como alma que se la lleva el diablo, y pensando cómo iba arreglar el gran problema que se avecinaba...


	13. Motivos...XIII

Espero que se recuerden lo que les comentamos con antelación junto con mi esposo Uriel.

Bueno si no recuerdan, les refresco la memoria...

Estamos explicando los acontecimientos que tuvo que vivir Mikasa en está vida, para convertirse en SEJU...

¿Me imaginó que ustedes recordarán cual era su otro apodo, alías, nombre de pila a parte de SEJU? ¿Con él cual también es llamada Mikasa o no?

Bueno no seré mala y les recordaré, la llaman también un tesoro nacional o Joya preciosa de la nación, ya que es considerada lo más preciado pero a su vez el veneno más letal...En pocas palabras la denominan "UN DEMONIO".

Ahora entienden porque tienen tanto miedo en el palacio y sobre todo el príncipe Zeke, sin embargo aún falta para que las piezas encajen...

2.- Motivo por el que fue llamada "SEJU".

A los 13 años Mikasa estaba muy enferma, su padre se encontraba en el frente de batalla junto a sus camaradas.

Su hermano Erwin se encontraba a cargo de los negocios de su clan, porque podrán a ver matados a casi toda su gente, pero jamás les entregarían en bandeja de plata lo que les pertenecía, que era el comercio, aunque al rey y sus tropas de zánganos les de Urticaria...

La nación estaba atravesando una de las peores sequías que por años jamás les había tocado pasar.

Los rituales de todos los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas no servían para nada, los sacrificios con animales no surtían efecto.

En su desesperó y maldad del rey, esté obligó a Mikasa a realizar ritual ancestral a los dioses de las estrellas para que logrará hacer llover.

Mikasa encontrándose muy enferma, entre lágrimas y con ayuda de su cuñada que la asistió en todo momento, la ayudó a realizar el ritual, que consistía a elevar oraciones con incienso y ofrendando un poco de comida consagrada, tres manzanas rojas, un tazón de arroz y un poco de licor.

Oró por unos tres días, ya que por órdenes del Rey no se podía levantarse hasta que hiciera llover, de lo contrario su cabeza rodaría.

Sin embargo entre sus lágrimas, oró con tanto fervor que su clamor se escuchó, logrando que lloviera de tal manera que no paró por mucho tiempo...

Suceso que fue esparcido por todos los reinos vecinos, y toda la gente de la nación le gritaba SEJU, lo que significa "Semidiosa".

No obstante debido a su desgaste físico y mental, ella perdió el conocimiento al momento de caer las primeras gotas de lluvia en la tierra...

Pero para su sorpresa, el regalo que le dio el rey por tal proeza de hacer llover, fue dar muerte a su padre...

Y no tan sólo a él sino a todos sus camaradas, incluidos el padre de Hange y él cuñado de Kenny.

En el momento que Mikasa recobró el conocimiento, supo de la partida de su padre, se lo dijeron algunos informantes del amigo y socio de Kenny...

Maratón al padre de Mikasa en el frente de batalla por órdenes del rey...

Kenny junto con sus hombres hicieron los servicios funerarios, a pesar de las órdenes del rey de no hacerlo, fue la propia gente de la nación que no siguieron dichas órdenes y le exigieron que a los héroes de la nación sagrada debía tener su ceremonia funeraria, en su obstinación no quería dar a lugar a ello, hasta que el Rey George junto con otros reyes de naciones amigas, se lo exigieron.

Situación que se vio en la obligación de acceder, por las apariencias...

Se hizo una ceremonia ante la nación la que fue honrados como un héroe y a su vez Mikasa fue reconocida como SEJU ya que la consideraron una amada del cielo y por tanto el ejército paso a sus manos.

Ella era la ama y señora del ejército de la nación sagrada...Aunque los títulos no mitigaban su dolor...

Sin embargo en realidad fueron enterrados todos los caídos en las tierras donde estaban descansando sus familiares, amigos y su madre.

Quienes los acompañaron, fueron los reyes de las naciones amigas en forma encubierta, cosa que se encargo Kenny, sin levantar sospechas...

Ese día Mikasa se dio cuenta de lo siguiente;

1.- El rey aunque quisiera no iba a poder matarla.

2.- Su poder erradicaba en la gente.

3.- El ejército de la nación sagrada era de ella, era la semi diosa, la SEJU de la nación sagrada, descendiente directa del fundador de la nación, por ende, el ejército y la gente que integraba la nación le pertenecía...

Los juramentos que una vez hicieron, rectificados los hermanos Ackerman junto a Hange, en las tumbas de sus padres...

.....................................................................................................

En la residencia Rivaille.

Los días allí fueron tranquilos, comencé con mis clases de Historia y política con Armin y el tío Kenny, luego continúe con el entrenamiento junto a Mike y Farlan.

Mi suegra me hizo unos trajes para entrenar tan bonitos, que le pedí la opinión a mi hermano, a lo que a él le gusto y le propuso a mi suegra a expandir su negocio con su ayuda, ya que con sus constantes viajes al extranjero, él le proporcionaría materia prima de primer nivel, a lo que Isabel Magnolia le encantaba la idea, mi suegra al ver la alegría de ella aceptó, ya que al fin logró que la esposa de su hijo mayor usara sus diseños.

Mi doncella Hanna, me causaba cierta curiosidad, toda vez que no sabía porque se llevaba también con todo el grupo.

Un día me animé a preguntarle, y ella me contó su historia:

\- ¡Seju yo fui soldado al igual que usted!, éramos compañeras de armas, pero en una batalla mi novio fue herido y junto con él y el resto del batallón, fueron enterrados vivos, en esa batalla yo estaba presente y fui gravemente herida...

Usted no escatimó en recursos, estaba tan enardecida que podía cortar la cabeza a quien se le cruzara por el frente, por tanto movió a todo el ejército.  
Se enfrentó al rey no le importó lo que él le dijera.

!Usted fue en rescate de nosotros!, mi novio con el resto de nuestros compañeros fuimos salvados, por usted y todos estamos con vida.

Sin embargo su esposo resultó gravemente herido y usted no dejó que nadie se le acercara, únicamente usted lo cuidó, todos los que formamos parte del ejército en ese momento nos arrodillamos ante usted y le juramos lealtad eterna, si teníamos que dar la vida por usted, lo haríamos fuera cual fuera la situación, ya que fue usted la única que creyó en nosotros y nos rescató.- dijo Hanna finalizando su relató.

\- ¿Y porque te convertiste en mi doncella?- le pregunté.

\- Por mi herida, fue tan profunda, que me es imposible tomar otra vez una espada, por tanto no sirvo en el campo de batalla,y usted me permitió que fuera su doncella junto con mi novio que ahora es mi esposo(Hanna se ruborizaba y sonreía alegremente), además como nos conocemos de niñas, eso le gustó y su esposo estuvo de acuerdo- me respondía con alegría Hanna.

\- Si no me equivoco tú esposo es Franz, ¿Verdad?- le dije.

\- ¡Seju si!- aplaudía feliz- ¡nos recordó! sabía que no había perdido totalmente su memoria- al decir aquello Hanna parecía una pequeña niña que le habían regalado algo muy preciado.

La abrace emoción y le decía que me daba gusto que estuviera feliz con su matrimonio con Franz.

Él era mi guardaespaldas, mi esposo lo designó para mi cuidado, a lo que le ordene a Hanna, que debía retomar las artes marciales, aunque no pudiera tomar peso, pero la agilidad no la podía perder.

Ante dicho eso, Hanna junto con Franz, se arrodillaron ante mí, diciendo:

\- Como se lo juramos un día, nuestra vida no nos pertenece, ya que es suya y si aceptaremos gustoso lo que usted nos ordene.- dijeron al unísono haciendo la reverencia militar.

\- ¡Levántense!- les ordene-entonces Hanna en el momento que me toque entrenar, tú también lo harás, las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro y tienes que estar preparada, lo mismo va para ti Franz.-les ordené mientras los ayudaba a levantarse.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Seju! -dijeron alegres al unísono.

A lo que continuamos con nuestro paseo, hablando de cosas triviales, ya que nos dimos cuenta que había espías del rey en la residencia, cosa que no le dimos importancia en forma aparente, para no levantar sospechas, nuestros guardias estaban preparados bajo el mando de Franz...

Luego de un día agotador, Hanna me preparó para recibir a mi esposo, era raro, pero así era mi realidad.

Llegó mi esposo a nuestra habitación, se había duchado y colocado esencia de rosas en su cuerpo, cuando llegó a mi lado, su mirada era tan especial, difícil de describir...

¿Amor?¿Devoción?...Son muchos los sentimientos haciendo erupción en mi interior.

Luego toma un peine y comienza arreglar mi cabello, fue el gesto más noble que he recibido...

Luego hice que sentara a mi lado en la cama, le comenté de las conversaciones que tuve ese día y de la idea que tenía de ir a ver al rey, ya que los espías eran muchos los que merodeaban la casa.

Quedó en silencio y me miró diciendo:

\- ¿Algo más?- dijo inexpresivo Levi.

\- Necesito que nos reunamos con los integrantes de nuestro clan, los de confianza, es decir, los que forman la junta directiva.- le comenté, no haciendo caso a su inexpresión.

\- ¿Cuál es el motivó?- me miraba fijamente mientras me preguntaba.

\- Si mis sospechas son ciertas y son corroboradas por las investigaciones de Armin, el rey tiene los días contados, y sus "Supuestos hijos" no tienen derecho al trono, son unos simples bastardos hijos de las aventuras de su madre.- dije sin preámbulo alguno.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?-dijo Levi.

\- Simple, una "PURGA", tomaremos el trono, lo más probable que dejé ordenado en sus últimas palabras que sea Zeke su heredero al trono y que tú tendrás que matarme, porque no obedeceré sus ordenes póstumas.- lo mire sin sentimientos ante lo mencionado.

\- ¿Estás seguras?- dijo Levi en tono de sorpresa.

\- Sí, pero necesitó los resultados de la investigación una vez confirmado lo primero, nos prepararemos para la PURGA.-le respondí afirmando lo dicho anteriormente.

\- Tenemos un equipo más especializado para que realice la investigación, los creamos junto, están bajo nuestras órdenes, pero quienes están a cargo de su entrenamiento y misiones son Mara y su esposo Uriel, los llamados los lores Hur de Gabriel.- me respondió Levi.

Luego de ello ante mi asombro, me abraza fuertemente, yo le correspondo de igual manera y me dice:

\- ¡Otra vez vamos a ir al campo de batalla!- dijo Levi en tono deprimido.

Le tomó su rostro con las manos y le digo:

\- Es la vida de ellos o la de nuestro clan... ¿Cuál prefieres?- le dije posando nuestras frentes.

\- Nuestro clan.-dijo Levi.

Abrazándolo fuertemente le digo.

\- tenemos que prepararnos para que nuestros hijos nazcan en una maravillosa y renovada nación sagrada y no sean objeto de ser manipulados y aniquilados.- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿Jamás lo serán!.- Levi casi gritó al responderme.

\- Hablaré con Hange para que me prepare una dieta especial, para quedar embarazada, quiero tener gemelos, trillizos y así, sacamos la tarea más rápido- y le cierro un ojo

Mi esposo comienza con un ataque de tos incontrolable, eran de los nervios, me reía y me dijo:

\- Me sacrificaré con lo que ordené Hange.- dijo Levi tomando aire.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! No creo que sea tan terrible.- le respondí divertidamente.

\- Eso espero, eso espero....

Estaba nerviosa por lo que había comentado a mi esposo, pero dado en la época en la que me encontraba y el lugar que ocupaba, era mal visto que no tuviera hijos, y pensándolo mejor, prefiero tener varios hijos en pocos embarazos, como dice el dicho " Al mal paso, darle prisa".

El dormir con mi esposo, era especial, solo nos limitábamos a dormir abrazados, debo reconocer que la primera noche no pude dormir y no te que a él le paso lo mismo, por tanto, al final jugamos Baduk, lo que fue descubrir otra área de mi esposo que no conocía.

Mientras jugábamos le pregunté, su opinión sobre Kyukuro, el cambiando a un semblante serio me dijo:

\- El es especial, es una persona confiable, es un estratega innato crecimos juntos y muchas veces me acompañó al campo de batalla, es un excelente espadachín, su juego, es que te distrae con el pasó que tú crees que el va a dar, pero él te golpea con otro que jamás pensaste.

En pocas palabras es mejor tenerlo como amigo que como enemigo.

Él adora a mi cuñada, a mi madre, a mi tío y a nuestros sobrinos, nunca lo había visto sonreír tan genuinamente al lado de ellos, es otra persona.

Con nosotros le gustaba practicar artes marciales, jamás hicimos distinción con él, ya que es prodigio en lo que hace y muchas veces ha tenido discusiones muy acaloradas con Armin y Erwin.- Se reía Levi mientras me contaba.

\- Ya veo, ya veo.- Levantaba mi ceja malignamente.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas por él?-dijo intrigado Levi.

\- Simple, quería saber tu opinión, y me di cuenta que piensas lo mismo que él tío suegro Kenny.

\- ¿Así?

\- ¡ SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! entonces no te molestará que le haya pedido que invitara a nuestro consejo de nuestro clan acá.

Kyukuro ideara una forma para que pase desapercibida la reunión- le dije para ver la reacción de mi esposo.

\- ¿Lo estas probando?- dijo Levi

\- ¿Quién sabe? Puede que nos sea útil para nuestros planes.-le dije sin expresión alguna.

\- ¡ Siempre ha sido útil Seju, no hay necesidad de probarlo!.- dijo Levi en su defensa.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero saber sus ideas, como sabes estamos llenos de espías, Kyukuro con Franz los han descubierto.- le comenté a Levi.

\- ¿Te tocaron? ¿Te hicieron algo?-Me tomo de los brazos asustado-dijo enfurecido

\- No, Levi tranquilo nada pasó lo divisamos con Kyukuro mientras me acompañaba a dar un paseo por el jardín.

Si me moleste por eso, por tanto pronto iremos al palacio...Veremos al Rey.- sentencié.


	14. Promesa...XIV

Mientras tanto en el palacio.

Una vez que su majestad se encontraba en su estudio tratando relajarse mediante el trabajo acumulado que tenía.

Situación que no lograba concretar, por tanto aprovechaba de imaginar alguna idea para enmendar lo que sus hijos habían hecho, aunque sabía muy bien que él también tenía culpa por ser co-participe en aquellos planes...

Tanta es la ambición del rey Zacklay, que con él objeto de dañar al clan de Seju Mikasa directamente no razona y solo actúa con el objeto de atacar, destruir, aniquilar lo que una las veces anteriores no lo consiguió...

En pocas palabras si se trata de dañar a Mikasa, provee todos los medios existentes y apoyar mediante lo que sea necesarios para sacarla de su camino.

Empero el poder que Seju Mikasa ostentaba a nivel tanto político, militar y sacerdotal era tan grande y más aun el amor de que le profesaba toda la nación a ella, creía cada día más y más.

Lo que era el detonante del gran terror de su majestad, que en cualquier momento Seju Mikasa le iba a quitar su trono...

Sin embargo, como siempre dicen por ahí... "La vida siempre cobra por tus pecados comedidos, ya que nadie se va sin pagar..."

Por ello su majestad sufría frecuente de insomnio, lo embargaba en realidad todas las noches...

La imagen tan recurrente que se le viene a sus sueños, persiguiéndolo constantemente, eran las batallas que sostuvo con So So No, la madre de Erwin y Mikasa.

En la que ella lo detuvo sin piedad y no dejando que tomara dominio de lo que él no le pertenecía, que era la ruta de la sal...

Posteriormente ve de nuevo otro enfrentamiento, donde So So No luchando de forma despiadada contra él .

Sin embargo en un momento de descuido de ella, él mismo aprovecha de herirla de gravedad, provocando su muerte de forma instantánea...

¿Y quien provoco eso? fue su majestad , pero según él todo estaba encubierto, no habían pruebas que lo incriminaran...

Eso era lo que pensaba él para aliviarse, pero la realidad es otra...

La figura de So So No lo perseguían constantemente, la veía con su espada empuñada directamente hacía su corazón, su rostro expresa ira que petrificaba a su majestad, más cuando ella siempre le decía:

\- ¡¡¡Tú sangre y descendencia se mueren contigo!!!!

¡¡¡Jamás te libraras de todos tus pecados...Tus días están contados!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!- finalizaba So So No con una risa malévola.

Su majestad despertaba sudoroso, se refugiaba en la bebida alcohólicas, las que ingería en exceso para poder alejar esa imagen y esas palabras de su mente, pero no funcionaban para nada...

Esta situación lo manejaba en secreto ya no quería que nadie en el palacio conociera de lo que estaba padeciendo, la única persona que estaba consciente de la situación era Yelena era la única que estaba autorizada por su majestad para cuidarlo y preparar su medicina para dormir...

Entre esas noches de insomnio por la figura de So So No que lo perseguía , llamo a Yelena.

Llegando está en seguida y le dijo:

\- ¿Su majestad que necesita?- pregunto Yelena.

\- Mañana te haré entrega de una carta que tiene que ser dirigida a la residencia Rivaille, específicamente para Seju, a quien envíes de emisario debe retornar con una respuesta de parte de ella.

\- ¡A sus ordenes su majestad!- dijo Yelena recibiendo la orden de su Majestad.

\- Antes que te retires necesito la medicina para dormir, ve a prepararla- ordeno su majestad cansado y sudoroso.

\- Iré en seguida su majestad.- dijo mientras se retiraba para a preparar la medicina que se le había pedido.

Una vez que Yelena le hace entrega de sus medicinas, su majestad le dice lo siguiente:

\- Pronto va a amanecer... Toma este sobre, está completamente sellado y apenas amanezca debes encontrar un emisario para enviar esto a Seju, y ella debe dar una respuesta, luego que el emisario retorne que se busque para que me de a conocer dicha respuesta, luego de ello podrás irte a descansar- ordeno su majestad.

\- ¡Si su majestad! Con su permiso me retiro- dijo Yelena tomando el sobre y escondiéndolo entre sus ropas.

Una vez que dejó los aposentos de su majestad, se quedó esperando en la cocina del palacio hasta que llegara alguien de los espías que ella manejaba...

En el momento que ella creyó que nadie iba a venir a aquel lugar, llega Floch a buscar algo de comida para comenzar sus tareas habituales en el palacio, a lo que Yelena le dice:

\- ¡Floch que bueno que te encuentro!- le dice Yelena.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿Siempre me dejan hablando sólo con el resto de las chicas?- dijo reprochando Floch mientras comía una manzana.

\- ¡No seas llorón Floch que parece que tuvieras la edad de los niños que entrenan, en nuestro ejercito!- le dijo molesta Yelena.

\- Ya, ya , ya dime Yelena ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- dijo Floch abriendo los brazos.

\- Ten esto, tienes que ir a la residencia de Lord Rivaille, y hacerle entrega a Seju esté sobre por parte de su majestad, pero no puedes retornar, sin la respuesta de ella- dijo Yelena replicando la orden de su majestad.

\- ¿Por qué su majestad me odia tanto? Thomas tiene razón, es mejor iré pensando en cambiarme a otro reino a vivir, para no estar en la batalla que explote acá en el palacio.- dijo Floch casi llorando.

\- ¡No seas llorón Floch! Mejor emprende camino hasta la residencia de la familia Rivaille y cumple con entregar este sobre y esperar la respuesta de Seju- le dijo sería Yelena.

\- Esta bien...Pero si me pasa algo...Quiero un servicio funerario precioso- dijo Floch mientras salía de la cocina del palacio.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la residencia de la familia Rivaille.

Mikasa se encontraba en su habitación junto a su esposo tratando de calmarlo, ante la decisión que ella había tomado....

\- ¡Estas locas! Te estás recuperando y quieres meterte en la boca del lobo- dijo Levi muy alterado.

\- ¡Tranquilo!- con mis manos tomo su rostro para besar su frente, colocando después mi cabeza en su pecho- Eso será después de la reunión con el clan.

Ya habré avanzado poco a poco en mis clases, además le pediré a Kyukuro que me sea mi maestro, ya sabes, es mejor tener diferentes puntos de vista. ¿Te gustaría que los confronte Armin, Kyukuro con Erwin?- le dije divertida, tratando de calmar la furia de mi esposo.

\- ¡Que eres mala!- reía suavemente- aunque será divertido.-finalizo Levi cambiando su semblante.

\- ¡Trato hecho y nos divertimos un rato!- le dije animada mientras le daba un beso en su frente.

\- ¡Me convenciste!, pero debo estar presente, ¡ese espectáculo ni loco me lo pierdo!- me respondió con un beso, colocando después su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Posteriormente nos pusimos a jugar Baduk como es un juego de estrategia, era conveniente para lo que nos tocaba enfrentar...

Una vez que nos cansamos de jugar, nos fuimos a dormir abrazados, sentía una tranquilidad y paz tan grande dormir sobre el pecho de mi esposo, y pensé, ¿Y si me caso con él de nuevo?- cosa que sin pensarlo me separo de su pecho de forma inmediata y le digo:

\- ¿Levi y si nos unimos matrimonio otra vez?- lo miraba con deseo, con tenerlo para mí, no quería compartirlo con nadie.

\- ¿Pero si ya nos casamos?- respondió Levi mirándome asombrado.

\- ¡Buuuuu! me quitaste todas las ganas de volver a casarme contigo-me separo completamente de él y me quedo sentada en una orilla de la cama, colocándome mis manos sobre mi rostro.

\- ¿De verdad te quieres casar conmigo otra vez?- me respondió Levi tan sorprendido con todo lo que le decía y aun más mi actitud hacia él.

\- ¡Noooo, si quiero ir a saltar la cuerda contigo!- ¡Tan ocurrente! ¡¡¡Dios dame paciencia!!!- Si, Levi por eso te lo propuse, es porque ¡quiero casarme contigo como corresponde!

Eso sí, tiene que ser una ceremonia con una fiesta a lo grande, quiero que la gente vea el amor que nos profesamos, que nuestros futuros hijos se sientan orgullosos de nosotros y que nuestros nietos escuchen los relatos de sus padres sobre nosotros.- sentencie con entusiasmo mirando fijamente a mi esposo, tomándolo de la mano mientras trataba de bailar con él, pero no funciono así que comencé a girar con él.

Luego que nos separamos con mi Levi para tomar aire y caer en la cama riendo como si fuéramos unos niños, haciendo travesuras, mi querido esposo se puso nervioso, lo que provocó...

¡Comenzó a toser!¡¡¡¡Se veía venir!!!! luego se le cayeron unas lágrimas y acercó a mí lentamente, colocándose sobre mi, mientras acariciaba mi cabello diciéndome:

\- No te merezco, no soy digno de ti ¿Qué hice para que te fijaras en mi?-me decía Levi.

\- ¡No digas más eso! ¡Eres mi esposo!, te escogí a ti a nadie más, si nos merecemos, y es mejor que aceptes antes que me arrepienta.-sentencie firmemente, girándome y colocándome sobre él

Levi reía tanto que sus ojos azules se le iluminaron, me abrazaba, me besaba, no sabía qué hacer él, y lo detuve con un beso que yo le di y le dije;

\- ¡Eres mi compañero de vida, al que yo escogí y tú me correspondiste de la misma manera o más que yo, y no me cansare de casarme contigo una y otra vez!.- le dije sellando con un profundo beso...

No sé en que momento las cosas subieron de intensidad, yo no podía respondía de mi propios actos , solo me entregue a la merced de Levi que era amo y señor mio...

Mi cuerpo respondía automáticamente a lo que él hacía sobre mi , sus brazos eran tan fuertes, sus besos un manjar de los dioses, sus caricias me hacían tocar el cielo, fue la primera vez que ya no fuimos dos, sino uno, en mente, cuerpo, alma, corazón y espíritu...

¿Cómo paso? No sabría decirlo...Pero el sentir su respiración al compás de la mía, sus manos recorrerme cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, sus ojos un mar azulado centelleante, vivo, dominante, que no me daba tiempo para pensar, mi mente me había abandonado, mis sentidos estaban a su entera disposición de aquel hombre que yacía en nuestro lecho, respondiendo a la promesa que ambos nos habíamos jurado....

Jamás pensé en mi vida que aquel hombre iba hacer de mi una gelatina en sus brazos, que mi alma clamara a gritos por él, que mi voz entre cortada gritara reclamando para mí en reiteradas ocasiones más y más su nombre, que mi piel se derritiera entre sus manos, que mi interior vibrara al sentirlo tan dentro de mí...

No quería dejarlo ir...No quería que terminara... Si esto era la gloria, ¡quería permanecer allí eternamente con él!...Entre sus brazos amándonos sin control hasta que nuestros labios quedaran secos y no tuviéramos aire para respirar...

Una noche mágica...Las palabras sobran para describir ese momento tan glorioso...

Él era un verdadero poema, que yo si sabía leerlo gustosamente una y otra y otra vez...

¿En el futuro de donde provengo Levi será así, como Lord Rivaille?

Al final en el clímax mi esposo me mira y me sostiene entre sus brazos en el momento de llegar a tocar el cielo, me grita:

\- ¡¡¡Acepto!!! Yo solo atine a gritarle ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ay!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Levi!!!! Para luego caer juntos en un profundo sueño con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados...

Al día siguiente nos levantamos más tarde de lo habitual, ya que continuamos con nuestra danza de amatoria sin parar.

Lastimosamente nos duró hasta que Hanna empezara a gritarnos desde las afuera de nuestra habitación, dado que el Rey había enviado a uno de sus emisarios con un mensaje para mí....

Aunque no quería, me vi en la obligación de levantarme, mi esposo despertó de inmediato y se coloco una bata, hicimos que mi doncella recibiera el sobre.

Me hace entrega mencionando que el emisario real no se iría sin una respuesta de mi parte.

No deje que mi esposo fuera visto por él, le hice una seña con mi cabeza la cual entendió de inmediato, con Hanna adentro leí el mensaje en alta voz:

"Seju he sabido que te cambiaste de residencia, por estar remodelándola, me pregunto ¿Por qué no te dirigiste al palacio a descansar? en cambio preferiste irte con Lord Rivalle..."

Eres buscadora de la muerte, no abuses de mi gracia...

\- ¡Kyukuro tenía razón! ¡Viejo de mierda hijo de la gran p*%*a!

Tenía tanta rabia, que me estuviera vigilando hasta lo que respiro, que le dije a Hanna:

\- Dile al emisario que en estos días iré al palacio, que el rey disponga el día y hora en que tendré una audiencia.

Escuche que Hanna repitió textual cada palabra que dije al emisario, lo que este sólo asintió con la cabeza, haciendo una reverencia enfrente de mí.

Una vez que el emisario se retira, le doy órdenes a Hanna para que le diga a Kyukuro que haga los preparativos respectivos sin levantar sospechas, lo que ella fue corriendo a su encuentro.

Por otro lado volví a mi habitación donde se encontraba mi esposo, hace que me siente junto a él en la cama;

-¡Comenzaron a danzar los títeres antes de lo esperado!- suspiro con pesadez.

\- Nuestra tranquilidad siempre dura poco- tks mierda como odio al Rey-dijo Levi mientras me besaba y me abrazaba por la cintura.

\- No tan solo tu cariño, no tan solo tu... Lo beso profundamente para que nuestras lenguas no se olviden de reconocernos y me separo tortuosamente de él.

\- Cariño dime una cosa... ¿Esto lo provocaron con mi hermano?- le pregunte al momento de separarme de mi esposo...

\-------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡Qué romántico!!!!

El Baduk era muy común que se jugara en esa época ya que como es un juego de estrategia, lo utilizaban para poder estar a sus posibles enemigos.

es parecido al tablero de ajedrez pero sus recuadros son más pequeños, se juega con piezas redondas de color blanco y negro.

-En estos momentos que necesito a Uriel acá,¡¡¡brilla por su ausencia!!!


	15. ¡Nos descubrieron!...XV

\- Teníamos que hacerlo, para ver como nuestro enemigo iba a reaccionar-dijo Levi.

\- Lo sospechaba...Sin embargo conociéndolo a ustedes dos, no esperaba menos de ustedes...Aunque no me guste que me estén vigilando- dije mirándolo con tranquilidad.

Por ahora ya sabemos que están preocupados porque estoy contigo, aunque creo más bien que están expectantes de las represalias que pudiéramos hacerles contra ellos, por parte de nuestro clan.

\- Pero lo descolocara el hecho que no haremos nada, hasta que llegue el momento adecuado de ejecutar la Purga- respondió Levi.

\- ¡Tú lo dijiste querido! Cariño tendremos que bañarnos y alistarnos.- le dije sin ánimos de separarme de él.

\- ¡Lo sé amor!, lo sé.- abrazándome y besándome como si la vida se nos fuera acabar...

Pero nos tuvimos que separar ya que nuestras obligaciones teníamos que retomar.

Una vez que salimos de nuestros aposentos, Hanna , Franz y Kyukuro nos miraban sonrojados y no tan solo ellos también Farlan, Isabel Magnolia con Mike, es decir, nos estaban esperando, creí que nos iban a ovacionar por la expresión traviesa que reflejaban en sus rostros, pero no fue así.

Kyukuro, Farlan y Mike con Isabel Magnolia nos miraban en forma tan pícara, a lo que mi esposo les dice:

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ustedes no hacen estas cosas? ¿No me digas Farlan que tu esposa que tiene a dieta?- le dijo mirándolo con molestia.

Farlan abría sus ojos enormemente sorprendidos y una tos seca que era muy fuerte, haciendo que Isabel Magnolia se sonrojara, Mike no paraba de reír junto con Kyukuro.

Una vez que Farlan paro de toser levemente para aclara su voz, toma aire y le dice:

\- Hermano no es lo que crees, pero ustedes ¡no nos dejaron dormir a nosotros!, ni a nadie de acá, creo que nuestra Seju te dio de su bendición celestial- dijo Farlan para salir corriendo por toda la residencia

\- ¡¡¡¡Te voy a matar!!!!!!!!!- gritaba mi esposo Levi en su persecución a mi cuñado Farlan seguido por Isabel Magnolia para detenerlos.

¡¡¡¡Te quedaras viuda Isabel Magnolia!!!!- gritaba Levi mientras perseguía a Farlan.

Mirar la escena fue como sacada de los dibujos animados, lo que me causaba gracia, pero todo fue detenido por mi suegra y mi tío suegro, que salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones por los gritos de Isabel, Farlan y Levi;

Ante el espectáculo que estaban presenciando, mi suegra Kuchel les grita:

\- ¡Basta! ¡Ustedes ya no son unos niños!- Mirándolos en forma asesina mi suegra Kuchel a los tres.

\- ¡Pero Madre!- a lo que Levi trataba de justificar, pero fue detenido nuevamente.

\- ¡Estas usando los trajes que les hice! Seju me pidió que se los hiciera- lo decía tan alegre, logrando descolocar a todos los que estábamos mirando la escena y de inmediato dirigiéndose la mirada hacia mí persona.

\- ¡Los vestidos están bellos Suegra!, y encontré la ocasión precisa en usarlos- le dije cariñosamente.

Los trajes que nos hizo fue, para mi eran parecido a un Hanbok en tono purpura con adornos delicados en forma de alitas en todo negro en todos los bordes, tanto en la parte frontal, puños y bastilla, pero con la variante de la chaqueta superior era alargada que me llegaba a los tobillos, muy ajusta al cuerpo, no necesitaba de botones, ya que era una chaqueta cuyo ancho solo cubría la mitad de mis pechos en forma vertical y se abrochaba con una cadena que en cada punta tenía broches de plata, esto era para dejar al descubierto el vestido negro que llevaba debajo, aparte de las demás faldas que iban debajo del vestido para darle amplitud, sutil, pero impactante, ya que sabía que no me gustaba vestirme igual al resto, a lo que me fascinó, a mi querida suegra Kuchel.

Mi esposo usaba un traje negro con ribetes purpura, tanto en la parte frontal, puños y bastilla de sus pantalones, tenía delicados bordados de alitas en tono purpura y su capa era negra con un gigantesco bordado de en el centro de alas, dentro de un recuadro purpura.

A lo que mi tío suegro se limito a decir:

\- ¡Ahora si hermana, tu negocio va a prosperar!, las damas de la corte apenas vean a nuestra Seju junto a Levi en el palacio vestidos así, te lloverán los pedidos.- decía con una media sonrisa.

\- ¡Gracias hermano!, pero estos son diseños exclusivos para mi hijo y para mi hija- Mirándonos muy contenta.

Isabel me hizo unos adornos en el cabello hermosos, a lo Hanna me hizo un peinado que los resaltara, estos eran en forma de estrellas, que formaban una constelación, y los pendientes era de ónix en forma de alas revestidos de plata, el collar era de también plata pero con un pendiente de ónix en forma de alas.

-¡ Isabel te dije que esa combinación se vería espectacular!- dijo Kyukuro mientras miraba triunfante.

\- ¡Tienes razón cuñado, deberíamos hacer combinaciones así.!- le daba un leve codazo y cerrándole un ojo.

\- Pero serán de otra forma, pero los modelos exclusivos son para nuestra Seju, ahora hay que hacer los tuyos con mi hermano Farlan.-sentenció Kyukuro.

\- Hermano también te haré unos para ti, es decir ya los hice,- gira su mirada Isabel hacía Kyukuro provocando que se de vuelta y le hizo una réplica exacta del collar que le habían hecho a Mikasa, a lo que se la entrega.

\- ¿Cuándo los hiciste?- miraba sorprendido y con algo de miedo, a lo que me percate de ello, y me dirigí a donde se encontraban.

\- ¿Qué les pasa?- Kyukuro empezó a tartamudear.

\- Le hice una réplica del collar que te hicimos con mi cuñado Mikasa.- dijo Isabel Magnolia alegremente.

\- Entonces ¿cuál es el problema cuñado?, Isabel pásame el collar- me lo entrega en mis manos.

\- Cuñado es muy hermoso este collar y comparto la opinión de mi concuñada, lo usaras, levántate el cabello- a lo que él accedió y paso a colocarle el collar.

Kyukuro quedo mudo, le dije que era de la familia y ahora iba a tener más trabajo porque este conjunto lo tendría que usar Isabel Magnolia y mi suegra. Además de las vestimentas de pareja que ustedes también tendrán que usar, hablare con mi suegra para que se las diseñe, nadie de la familia se vestirá como el resto, romperemos esquemas y a Kyukuro habrá que diseñarle algo despampanante pero sutil, pero que represente a la familia.- sentencie con alegría.

Ellos me miraron sorprendidos ante mi respuesta, mi suegra escucho toda la conversación, a lo que me dijo:

\- ¡ Me gusto la idea, lo haremos como tu digas hija!- me abrazaba mi suegra Kuchel.

\- ¡Pero Madre usted también debe estar al a par con nosotros junto a tío suegro!- a lo que ella rio fuertemente.

\- !Será difícil!, tiene un carácter pero si tú se lo dices, creo que te hará caso- Me abrazaba fuertemente, y me daba besos en mi cabeza

\- ¡Está bien! Pero creo que a nuestro clan en general a los más cercanos les gustara este modelo, lo que podrían hacerlo con variantes.- acoté .

\- ¡Me gusta la idea!.- dijeron ellos.

\- Kyukuro sabes ¿Cuándo mi hermano vendrá para acá?- le pregunte en medio de nuestra conversación.

\- Hoy viene a cenar.- me respondió como si nada.

\- ¿Solo o con toda su familia?- pregunte asustada.

\- Dijo que vendría con toda su familia- a lo que nos miramos entre todos y dijimos al unisonó:

\- ¡Nos quedaremos en banca rota! Y Luego reímos, total qué más da, el tenía un ejército para él solo.

Mi suegra comenzó a correr junto con Isabel Magnolia para preparar un banquete, por otro lado Levi, Farlan, Kyukuro junto Mike hicieron lo mismo...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como todos están ocupados por la visita de Erwin y su ejercito a la casa, aprovecharemos de comentarles otros acontecimientos importantes, uno de ello y que dará que hablar es el siguiente:

La Llegada de Petra.

Todos los integrantes del pueblo creían que nuestra SEJU MIKASA, adoraba al rey.

No obstante nadie se había percatado de las verdaderas intenciones que ella tenía.

¿Cómo lo demostraba?

La respuesta es simple, era tan sólo aprender a leer el semblante de ella, el lenguaje no escrito que las personas aunque no quieran siempre lo sacan a relucir, siempre habrá algo, el más mínimo detalle que los delate.

Por ejemplo nuestra Seju Mikasa tenía una expresión en su mirada muy diferente ante al rey que con el reto de la gente.

Eso que emanaba de ella ante su majestad era desprecio, asco, sus ojos demostraban dichos sentimientos tanto por su majestad y por el clan de este.

Sólo guardaba las apariencias para reorganizar a su gente, para dar su gran golpe, cosa que sus seguidores más cercanos la conocían y actuaban de la misma manera.

La gente seguidora de nuestra SEJU eran todos los hijos de los caídos, por las manos inescrupulosas del Rey Dallis Zacklay, es decir, los hijos de los socios que formaban parte del clan de la familia de los hermanos Ackerman, incluido la familia de Kenny que desde sus inicio en la política fue un detractor del rey y eso se vio reflejado en el momento que sufrieron todos los ataques sangrientos al clan que pertenecían e incluyendo las muertes de sus amigos y cuñado...

Para todo el reino era sabido que los príncipes, no eran los verdaderos hijos del rey, ya que los adopto dado que él no podía engendrar...

El hijo menor de este Eren se unió en lazos matrimoniales (se casó) con la hija del Rey de la nación ojos de cuervo, la princesa Petra Ral, ella al igual que Mikasa, fueron entrenadas desde muy pequeñas como un solado.

Sin embargo en lo que las diferenciaba, era que Mikasa si estudio, entreno, peleo junto a los soldados como una integrante más del ejercito y en varias ocasiones lidero a las tropas de la nación sagrada.

Lo que no fue así con la princesa Petra, jamás le intereso relacionarse con el ejercito, si entrenaba era por mantenerse en forma bajo las ordenes de instructores personales escogidos por su padre con el objeto de ser apetecida entre los príncipes de los reinos vecinos.

Sin embargo los asuntos concernientes con el reino de su padre, es decir, a su pueblo, la verdad no le interesaba en lo absoluto...

Fue así que fue escogida por su majestad Dallis Zacklay, en conformidad a los interés del padre de Petra.

Al poco tiempo de que ambos reyes acordaran el enlace matrimonial, no tardaron en comenzar con los preparativos de dicha celebración.

La unión se festejo de forma escandalosa, despilfarrando los ahorros que tenía el reino para los momentos difíciles.

Un ejemplo de ello fue abrir las bodegas y regalar todos los cereales que tenían guardados para la época de escases.

Ese no es el problema, al contrario era tradición que cada vez que se efectuara un enlace matrimonial real, se le regalara como un gesto de alegría cereales a toda la nación.

Sin embargo esta acción fue tan desmesurada, dejó todas las bodegas vacías, sin dejar reserva alguna para cubrir los imprevistos, como por ejemplo: La guerra, entre otras situaciones...

Era sabido que el reino no pasaba por un gran déficit económico, ya que contaba con una buena administración, se podrán imaginar quien está a cargo de las arcas del reino, pero tampoco eran un reino que contara con tantos recursos para realizar un festejo de grandes proporciones, es decir, que durara por un mes...

Todo fue para cumplir el deseo de la nueva princesa del reino, que llegaba como nueva ama, soberana sin serlo...

El principal objetivo de la princesa Petra era quitarle todo el poder a SEJU Mikasa, ya que no toleraba que otra mujer estuviera por sobre ella, y Seju era su obstáculo.

Creía que todo lo que se contaba sobre SEJU en los reinos vecinos, eran simples fábulas inventadas por la gente para poder entretenerse.

No obstante en el momento que se planteo dicha idea de ocupar su lugar, jamás espero que dichos cuentos que según su lógica que eran fábulas, en realidad eran las proezas que SEJU había logrado y debido a eso era tan amada por toda el pueblo de la nación sagrada y contaba un poder político- militar, sacerdotal sin igual.

Puesto que la palabra de Seju Mikasa era ley y quien se opusiera era acusado de traición y ejecutado de muerte tanto él como su familia...


	16. Seju v/s Petra...XVI.

Como les comente con antelación sobre la llegada de la princesa Petra al reino y como fueron los festejos en el reino.

No se si se percataron ¿Quién es el personaje encargado de las finanzas del reino?, bueno si no lo saben...Es mi esposo Uriel, recuerden como nos llaman en el clan.

Sin embargo aunque seamos espías "maestros del disfraz celestial", también somos líderes de equipo, por tanto debemos estar en los puntos claves en la administración de gobierno.

¿En donde me quede?

Así ya me acorde, ya se pone suculento está parte, sigo con el relato.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Bajo esa mentalidad fue que Petra acepto el enlace matrimonial, ya que al conocer a Eren, se dio cuenta que era una persona fácil de manipular, como dice un dicho:

"La lengua de mujer es capaz de provocar la guerra y también la paz".

Presupuesto que se cumplía a la perfección en ella, ya que por si sola no era capaz de ejecutar dichos planes, pero si tiene alguien dócil y que jamás ponga su palabra en duda, siempre lograría lo que quería.

Por tanto el candidato para ello era el príncipe Eren Zacklay, por el cual no puso ninguna objeción a dicho enlace, al contrario estaba contenta por ello, porque la ejecución de sus planes serían más fáciles de concretar...

No obstante una vez que los festejos culminaron, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

La nueva princesa tenía un objetivo en mente, ambicioso en si, pero que no era impedimento para lograr su concreción a como diera lugar.

Lo que consistía despojar a mi Mikasa de todos los títulos que tenía, quitarle el poder y matarla, ya que la encontraba insignificante para ella...

Sin embargo no contaba que aquella mujer quien despreciaba, era despiadada, sus seguidores la amaban cual fuere la decisión que tomara ni siquiera le cuestionaban, los medios de los que se valiera, todo sea por el bien común del clan, de su gente.

Por lo cual se transformaría en su peor pesadilla hasta el día de sus propias muertes, ya que sería Mikasa él verdadero verdugo de los príncipes Petra y Eren...

Una vez que Petra tomó posición dentro de la nación sagrada como princesa real, comenzó de forma inmediata a ejecutar su plan, sin saber lo que se le vendría después...

Petra ordena a Seju Mikasa reunirse con ella en el palacio, lo que Seju acepto, sin protestar.

Una vez en el palacio, en el día y la hora acordaba, sin mostrar ningún respeto hacía SEJU MIKASA, ni siquiera usando los honoríficos correspondientes ante ella, simplemente dirige la palabra para señalar lo siguiente:

\- ¡SEJU!, mejor dicho Mikasa Ackerman, ya que ese título de SEJU no es para ti, sólo fue un caso fortuito, por el cual te fue otorgado- dijo venenosamente Petra.

\- ¡Princesa Petra me da gusto verla!¿Cual es el motivo de esta reunión conmigo?- le respondió con sarcasmo.

\- Te comunico que ya no eres la Seju de está nación, soy yo, por tanto tienes hasta está semana para hacerme entrega de todo los títulos que se te fueron otorgados, sin merecerlos- dijo Petra secamente.

\- Si usted lo dice...Pero lamentablemente no estuvo allí realizando los rituales a los dioses de las estrellas, los cuales me aman con locura, lo que ha quedado de manifiesto en nuestra nación. Pero se me olvidaba que tú que no pertenecen aquí- respondió Mikasa con la intención de ver la reacción de Petra.

\- En fin, no es algo que me quite el sueño, y que me importe, te comunico que desde ahora el titulo de Seju me corresponderá a mí, por ser la esposa del príncipe de esta nación.- Ordeno Petra.

\- ¿Así que una simple forastera que no conoce nada de nuestra nación sagrada, viene a despojarme de mi título? ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaaja! ¡Qué gracioso! ¿Pero cuéntame más?- respondió con sarcasmo Seju Mikasa.

\- Sin embargo Mikasa el ejército es mío, por tanto anda avisarles que ellos me deben respeto y obediencia sólo a mi.- Sentencio Petra.

\- ¿Así? ¿Es tu ejército? ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! Para ello necesitas un poco de la voluntad del cielo para ocupar mis zapatos.

¡Por tanto no es mi obligación! ¡Ve a decírselo tu misma! Por ende, dado que tienes tanto que hacer, me retiro, ¡PRIN-CE-SA!- sentencio sarcásticamente Mikasa.

Luego que la verdadera SEJU se retirara del salón y escuchando detrás de ella cada insulto que le propinaba, por parte de la nueva princesa en su contra...

Lo que no le importo, ya que ella no sabía que MIKASA tenía conocimiento de lo que la nueva princesa quería hacer.

En secreto se reúne con los miembros de su clan, más los que estábamos a cargo del grupo de élite de espionaje.

Al momento de entrar Mikasa, todos se paran de sus asientos ,la saludan y dicen al unisonó.

\- ¡Nuestros respetos SEJU! Haciendo una leve reverencia.

lo que ella les agradece con una leve reverencia, una vez que se sienta en su lugar, comienza hablar:

\- Los he convocado aquí, ya como todos saben, tenemos nueva princesa.

Pero eso no es todo, me despojó de mi título de SEJU y del ejército y que supuestamente yo tendría que comunicarles. ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- risa malévola de Mikasa.

\- ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Como se atreve una impura adueñarse de lo que no le pertenece!- dijo Mike.

\- Nuestro ejército sabe quién es la que manda acá y es nuestra ¡SEJU MIKASA!- dijo Nanaba.

\- ¿Tienes información necesaria Uriel?- pregunto Mikasa.

\- Bueno lo que tenemos, es que la nueva princesa que proviene de la nación "Ojos de Cuervo", honor que le hace al nombre, tuvo una educación militar, pero jamás ha ido alguna batalla, siempre fue una niñata mimada y es veleidosa, no me sorprende la actitud que tomó con usted "SEJU" es muy común en ella- dijo Uriel.

\- ¡SEJU! Debemos tener cuidado, con Jean escuchamos una conversación entre su majestad, sus dos hijos más el general Hans, en pocas palabras planean exterminar con nuestro clan.- dijo Marco.

\- Me imagino lo que inventaran para hacerlo efectivo- dijo Mikasa.

\- ¿Qué cree usted?-Pregunto Sasha

\- ¡Simple! inventar algo para que salgamos a una batalla y luego contra atacarnos, ¿Cómo siempre lo han hecho o me equivoco Erwin?- dijo Mikasa mirando a su Hermano.

\- ¡Exacto hermana! el rey y sus hombres tienen el mismo modo para atacarnos, no creo que la situación vaya hacer distinta.- finalizó Erwin.

\- Lo más probable que la nueva princesa, esté inventado quizás que disparate de la reunión que sostuvo conmigo para provocarme y a su vez tener motivos baratos de aniquilarnos.- finalizó Mikasa.

\- ¡SEJU! pondré de inmediato a trabajar al equipo de élite de espionaje, esto no es algo bueno- dijo Mara.

\- Tenemos que conocer a nuestro nuevo enemigo, pero lo más importante, va hacer Eren el que realice esto, la explicación es fácil, dado que él es manipulable y los llantos insulsos de su mujer va hacer que actué de forma predecible.

¡Sin embargo ninguno de nuestros hombres va morir, por ningún motivo! Me importa muy poco los caprichos de está niñata, pero mi ejército ¡NO LO TOCAAAAA!- sentencio enérgicamente golpeando la mesa Mikasa.

\- ¡SI, SEJU!- dijeron todos al unisonó.

\- Erwin, Armin, Kyukuro planeen una estrategia, no me importa si es riesgosa, siempre y cuando, nuestra victoria esté asegurada.

\- ¡SI, SEJU!

\- Levi, junto con tus hombres van a entrenar en forma clandestina de tal manera que para cualquier eventualidad, estén preparados.

\- ¡Si, SEJU!

\- Mara y Uriel, quiero reportes diarios de nuestro equipo de élite, que investiguen todo, quiero saber hasta lo que respira nuestros enemigos.

\- ¡SI, SEJU!

\- Sasha, Connie ustedes estarán trabajando junto conmigo, la misión será "agitar las aguas"- dijo Mikasa mirándolos divertidamente.

\- ¡Su palabra es ley para nosotros!- dijeron al unisonó.

\- ¡Marco y Jean los felicitó! por la información que proporcionaron, ha sido de mucha utilidad, ahora sabemos en qué terreno estamos pisando, por tanto, junto con Hange e Historia van a preparar tónicos tanto para el príncipe Eren con su esposa para que no puedan concebir hijos.- ordenó Mikasa.

\- ¡SI, SEJU!- dijeron al unisonó.

\- SEJU pero ¿no es muy arriesgado, hacer eso?- dijo Armin.

\- Te lo resumiré en lo siguiente, ellos necesitan un poco de la ayuda del cielo para lograr sus planes, cosa que no tienen, ya que el cielo me ama a mi.

Lo que se viene será fuerte, puede que sea un duro golpe para nosotros, pero eso no nos destruirá, nos fortalecerá, no quiero ver sangre de mi gente derramada otra vez en mi vida.

Y por último, todos creen que sigo ciegamente las órdenes del rey, situación que es contraria, quien no sabe leerme jamás me descubrirá.- afirmo Mikasa.

Por lo pronto, guardaremos las apariencias, nuestro enemigo no debe saber de nuestros planes.

\- ¿Están todos de acuerdo?- preguntó Mikasa.

\- ¡SI, SEJU!

\- Querido hermano ¿Tú crees que es momento de agitar las aguas?

\- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Me leíste el pensamiento querida hermana! Concuerdo contigo, ya que uno conoce al enemigo, es mediante un pequeño golpe, tan sutil, que no se den cuenta, sin embargo nos dará la victoria, en el sentido que solos mostraran sus cartas en este juego.

Me imagino hermana que ¿iras a ver el entrenamiento del ejercito?- Pregunto Erwin.

\- Elemental mi querido hermano, iré a ver a mis hijos, haré un recorrido por todas las instalaciones de los entrenamientos y me quedaré con los niños- dijo Mikasa.

\- ¿Nanaba tú aun estas entrenándolos con los Spinger a los pequeños solados?- Pregunto Mikasa.

\- ¡Si, Seju, seguimos los tres en el entrenamiento!- respondió Nanaba.

\- ¡Perfecto! Preparen el escenario, ¡para ver a mis títeres danzar! ¡Dancen mis títeres al compás de su música con acordes de su falsedad!- decía Mikasa respecto al clan del Rey.

¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Me encanta eso de ti!¡No le tienes miedo a nada mi querida SEJU!- dijo divertido Kyukuro.

\- ¿Tú crees? Se debe tener un poquito de ayuda del cielo, para lo que vamos hacer, porque esto va hacer el principio para nuestro camino para tomar el trono- le respondió Mikasa sonriéndole.

\- ¡A sus ordenes SEJU! Todos nosotros esperamos que llegue ese momento.-respondió Kyukuro.

Luego de ello se finalizo la reunión, a la mañana siguiente cada uno siguió las órdenes que Mikasa había dado, mientras tanto ella se dirigía al entrenamiento del ejercito, en el momento que iba a entrar a las locaciones, se percato que Petra ya estaba viendo el entrenamiento de los soldados y que esta estaba ocupando su lugar.

Al verla entrar todos los soldados la saludaron con una reverencia y gritaron al unisonó:

\- ¡Buenos días Madre!

\- ¡Buenos días a todos mis hijos! ¡Entrenen como buenos guerreros por nuestra nación sagrada, entendieron mis preciosos!

\- ¡Si, Madre!

A lo que Petra quedó sin palabras, su cuerpo quedó inmovilizado, a lo que dijo:

\- ¡Insolentes! ¿Cómo pueden actuar de esa manera tan insultante para su SEJU que soy yo, princesa real de esta nación?.

\- ¡General Haaaaaaaaaaans!- gritó Petra.

\- ¡SI, SEJU!- inclinándose ante ella.

\- Le ordeno que les enseñe una lección a todo el ejército empezando por sus instructores.

\- ¡Pero SEJU! ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Va contra las reglas propias del ejercito.

\- ¡NO TE PEDÍ TU OPINIÓN! ¡HAZ LO QUE TE ORDENO O TU CABEZA RODARA POR DESOBEDECER MIS ORDENES!

\- ¡Como usted diga SEJU!- dijo Hans con temor.

En el momento que iba a tomar a los instructores, llegaron los escuadrones de los niveles más altos del ejercito, los que rodearon al general Hans con sus espadas apuntándole directamente a su corazón, el resto de los demás escuadrones se agruparon para proteger a los niños que pertenecían al ejercito junto a todos los instructores, a lo que dijeron al unisonó todos.

\- ¡¡¡Nosotros tenemos una Madre del ejercito Sagradp, quien es nuestra SEJU MIKASA, cualquier otra persona que ocupe su lugar sin motivo no, tiene autoridad sobre nosotros!!!

\- ¡¡¡¡Solo obedecemos a nuestra Madre SEJU MIKASA es la resolución del ejercito!!!

Uno de los espías de Mikasa, le comunicó de la situación a su Majestad, el cual fue directamente al lugar del entrenamiento.

Viendo está escena dijo:

\- ¿Qué torpeza estás haciendo Princesa?- dijo furioso.

\- Su Majestad, sólo estaba viendo el entrenamiento de nuestro ejército y ellos empezaron a atacarme sin motivo.- dijo Petra haciéndose la victima.

\- ¡No es cierto su Majestad!¡ La princesa real no sabe su lugar, y quiere torturarnos a todos!- dijo uno de los solados de los escuadrones.

\- ¡Lord Braun lleve a la princesa a su habitación, y tiene prohibido el salir de ella o que le den comida, sólo ella podrá salir y comer en el momento que yo lo ordene!

Y que te quede bien claro, aunque te hallas unido en lazos matrimoniales con mi hijo, no te da derecho de tomar lo que no te corresponde, la ama y señora del ejército es ¡SEJU MIKASA! ¡Ese título nadie se lo va a quitar!

¡Llevenselaaaaaaaaaa lejos de mi presencia!- ordeno el rey.

\- ¡Si su majestad!- Lord Braun junto con sus hombres se llevaron a Petra entre los gritos y llantos ella, afirmando su inocencia.

\- ¡Lo siento SEJU, ella aun no sabe las reglas de nuestra nación, entiéndela por favor!- dijo el rey.

\- ¡SU GRACIA ES ABUNDANTE SU MAJESTAD!- grito al unisonó el ejército haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¡Su gracias es abundante su Majestad!- dijo Mikasa haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Su Majestad no sea tan duro con la princesa, recién está viviendo en el reino y no sabe nuestras reglas, por favor considere que la instruyan sobre las normas de nuestra nación.- se lo dijo en tono de suplica actuado Mikasa.

\- ¡Haré como tú digas SEJU! Me retiro- dijo el rey saliendo molesto del reciento.

Una vez que el rey abandonara el lugar todo el ejército se arrodillo ante Mikasa y dijo:

\- ¡Nosotros sólo tenemos una sola dueña, una sola madre del ejercito, que es nuestra SEJU MIKASA!, ¡¡¡Por tanto cualquier orden que no provenga de ella no la aceptaremos!!!.- se lo gritaron ellos al unisonó.

\- ¡Gracias a todos mis hijos por demostrar su amor por su Madre!- lo dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante ellos.

\- ¡Madre!- gritaron todos.

\- ¡Han conmovido el corazón de está SEJU MIKASA, hijos míos! Como su Madre les juro ante ustedes estaré con ustedes!!!!

\- ¡Si, SEJU!- gritaron al unisonó todo el ejercito.


	17. Estudiando al enemigo...XVII

Ese evento fue el gran detonante para que Petra comenzará con sus artimañas utilizando a su esposo Eren, quedando ella de víctima.

Mikasa poco le importaba ya que sabía lo que estaba tramando, con los reportes diarios que le entregaban los espías de elite, conocía hasta cuantas veces respiraban durante el día.

Pero el hecho que marcó un antes y un después en todo el clan fue la misión suicida que ordenó el rey, que el ejercito de Mikasa tenía que realizar bajo las órdenes de Lord Rivaille, quien debería lideras las tropas.

Una vez que se dio dicha noticia, se hizo una reunión de emergencia del clan, en el cual discutían;

\- ¡Tú no puedes ir Levi!¡Esto es una misión suicida! Sabemos que esto es obra de su majestad, jamás viene algo bueno para nosotros de parte de él- dijo Erwin.

\- ¡Si no voy yo! ¿Quién va a dirigir las tropas Cejotas? ¿Quieres enviar a nuestra SEJU? ¡Sobre mi cadáver!- sentencio Levi golpeando la mesa.

\- ¡No queremos que vallas Levi!- gritaron todos al unisonó.

\- ¡Voy contigo a la batalla!¡Siempre hemos peleados juntos!- dijo Mikasa.

\- ¡Si va Seju Mikasa, iremos todos!- dijo Sasha.

\- ¡No podemos ir todos a la batalla, esto es una "Supuesta misión", no obstante todos sabemos que estarán unas tribus mercenarias allí, siempre en este tipo de situaciones Dalli Zacklay actúa de la misma manera!- dijo Mikasa golpeando la mesa.

\- Levi ira con la mitad de nuestros hombres, Mara y Uriel necesito que sus hombres vallan a la batalla junto a Levi, pero una parte debe estar con los soldados y la otra deben estar vigilando, después de la reunión se tienen que ir, ante cualquier eventualidad, me tienen que avisar de forma inmediata, porque iré con el resto del clan a rescatar a nuestro ejército.

¡¡¡Nadie puede morir si no doy la orden para ello!!!! ¡¡¡Entendido!!!- dijo enérgica Mikasa con los dientes trabajos de ira.

\- ¡¡Si, SEJU!!..

............................

Según los reportes que le entregábamos a diario a SEJU Mikasa, el agitar un poco las aguas había surtido el efecto esperado.

La princesa Petra armo un escándalo que hasta el propio rey la mando al calabozo junto con su esposo, ya que ninguno de los dos guardaba el protocolo.

Estando en la cárcel Petra comienza manipular a su esposo:

\- ¿Cómo es posible que tú siendo un príncipe de esta nación, no tengas tanto poder y si lo tiene la tal "SEJU?- dijo venenosamente Petra.

\- ¡¡¡No, hables de cosas que no conoces ni entiendes!!! Por tus arrebatos, mira donde estamos ahora- reprochaba Eren.

\- ¡No es ningún arrebato! A ella no le corresponde ningún poder dentro de la nación- afirmaba Petra.

\- ¿Y tú si? ¿Petra recién estás viviendo en el palacio y lo quieres todo? ¿A caso tú iras a la guerra para defender a nuestra nación? O mejor dicho ¿Harás llover cuando nos golpeé otra sequía?

No sabes nada Petra, aprende a comportarte como una princesa y futura reina de esta nación, que mucha falta te hace, ¡me dejaste en vergüenza en frente de todos!- reclamaba Eren.

-¡ Vaya, vaya veo que te encanta la SEJU, eso no me lo esperaba! ¿Por qué no te casaste con ella?- respondía venenosamente Petra.

\- ¡Tú no entiendes! ¡su cabeza está por rodar por la espada de mi padre!, y debo reconocer las cosas buenas que tiene ella.

Y no lo digo yo, si escucharas alguna vez lo que dice el pueblo sobre SEJU, te darías cuenta que todos la aman.- finalizo Eren.

\- Bueno como tú padre quiere matar a SEJU, facilitemos las cosas, hagamos que suceda la aniquilación del clan de ella.

Digamos que queremos extender el reino y que las tropas sean dirigidas por el general Rivaille y en cierto punto del camino emprendemos una emboscada.

Mi padre nos puede facilitar algunos hombres y podemos contratar algunos mercenarios.- finalizo Petra.

\- ¡ Si tú lo dices!, luego hablaremos con mi Padre, una vez que cumplamos el castigo.

El castigo de ellos fueron 20 azotes en la culminación de la espalda, para cada uno por infringir normas de protocolo dentro del palacio...

( les explico los colocaban en una tabla en forma de T donde los amarraban de pies y manos, esta superficie en forma de T, estaba entre 40 a 50 cm de altura del piso para recibir los golpes, el implemento que usaban para ello eran tablas y siempre eran dos personas que les ordenaban realizar éste castigo, que recaiga contra quienes no obedecieran las reglas dentro del palacio.)

\---------------

Eren le planteó la idea de Petra a su majestad, situación que le agrado al punto de convocar al general Hans, otorgándole la misión de acompañar a la princesa Petra al reino de su padre y allí contratar los mercenarios necesarios, para ejecutar dicha misión.

Ésta información la tenía en sus manos Seju Mikasa, una vez que se la dieron a conocer, la preocupación aumento...

\--------------------------------------------------------

Luego les sigo contando ya que llegó Uriel corriendo y me está sacando arrastras de la casa, ya que tenemos que ir a la residencia Rivaille.

Luego les seguiré o seguiremos contando que paso...

\- ¡Ya voy Uriel! Te dejé la ropa sobre la cama si no la vez no es culpa mía, yo de aquí la estoy viendo.

-¡Mis calcetines donde están!

\- ¡Al lado de tu ropa, mira bien Uriel!

\- ¡Un día me va a preguntar donde dejó la cabeza!

Mejor me voy ayudarlo....

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la Residencia de la Familia Rivaille.

Mi hermano llegó a la residencia de mi suegra y tío suegro.

Lo acompañaban sus 35 hijos más Hange, mis sobrino corrieron hacía mi, ya que era la primera vez que me veían fuera del palacio, me di cuenta que predominó mucho los genes de Erwin en apariencia, porque si algunos eran rubios tenían sus ojos color miel, si tenían el cabello castaño sus ojos azules, pero eso cambio en los quintillizos.

Todos eran el vivo retrato de Erwin, pero se diferenciaban por su personalidad, uno eran iguales a Hange, hasta en lo escandalosa que es, pero otros eran más reservados ,analíticos, no daban puntada sin hilo al igual que Erwin.

Todos mis sobrinos eran hombres y formaban parte del ejército en sus diversas ramas, me di cuenta, que los embarazos fueron pocos para la cantidad de hijos que tenían.

Ya que eran trillizos, quintillizos, gemelos, etc.

En realidad no supe cómo llegaron a ese punto, o mi hermano tomaba estimulantes junto con Hange para tener más hijos.

Los mayores estaban cercanos a los 20 años que eran los quintillizos, ellos no sabían como debían decirme si Madre o tía, ya que me decían Madre del ejército, desde los reclutas más pequeños hasta los 25 años, ya los mayores sólo me llamaban SEJU.

Me gusto compartir con ellos y ver los correr, reír y compartir con los sobrinos de Levi, como una gran familia, y la comparaba con la familia que tenía en el futuro y que no era igual.

Mi familia la conformaban mis amigos además de mi hermano con su esposa, mi padre y nadie más, sentí una soledad tan grande, que una lágrima se me escapó, cosa que no paso desapercibida por mi esposo, Hange y Kyukuro que estaba junto a mí, jugando con los bebes que eran quintillizos, igualitos los 5 eran el vivo retrato de Erwin, pero con la diferencia que tenían mi color de ojos.

Como tenía mis dudas le pregunte:

\- ¡ Hange dame la receta para poder tantos hijos como tú!.- a lo que ella reía fuertemente y Kyukuro se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

\- Mikasa ¿Por qué quieres tener tantos hijos?- me pregunto pícaramente.

\- ¿Sabes por qué? Sería el broche de oro para nuestro juramento de amor que nos tenemos con Levi, y por otro lado, no quiero tener hijos de uno en uno, me gustaría tener varios al mismo tiempo- le respondí con naturalidad.

Kyukuro me pone su mano en mi frente y me dice

\- ¿Cuñada estas bien? Creo que mi hermano te dejó tocando las estrellas por todo el día- volteaba la mirada hacía el cielo y se abanica con el aventador que le había regalado Erwin.

\- ¡ Si estoy bien cuñado! sólo que me dieron ganas de tener muchos hijos, ¿Cómo se verían ustedes con muchos sobrinos Hange y Kyukuro?

\- ¡La casa estaría con mucha más alegría!- Kyukuro sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡ Mis hijos tendrían más primos y amigos con quien jugar!- Hange mirándome ilusionada.

\- ¡ Hablare con mi hermano para que en uno de sus viajes me traiga una medicina para aumentar mi ovulación!- dije con firmeza.

\- No te preocupes Mikasa, con el equipo te haremos una dieta especial con medicinas exclusivas para mejorar tu ovulación, y le diré a mi esposo que te traiga alguna medicina más efectiva para potenciar tu vientre.- Kyukuro se tapaba los oídos o cantaba cualquier canción, para que nadie notara lo sonrojado que estaba, por la conversación que teníamos con Hange.

\- Cuñado ¿Para qué te sonrojas? Eres uno de nosotras, así que acostúmbrate, a lo que él reía fuerte, y respondió:

\- ¡Si mi cuñada lo dice, nada que hacer!-sonriendo alegremente.

Seguimos hablando de cosas triviales, los quintillizos se nos durmieron en nuestros brazos, se veían tan hermosos, y pensaba

¿Cómo nos saldrán nuestros hijos Levi?

Salgo de mis pensamientos con la llegada de Armin junto con su esposa Historia, junto con sus 5 hijos que eran la réplica exacta de ambos, tres niños y dos niñas.

Pasamos al salón a comer, mi suegra dejó otro salón exclusivo para nuestros sobrinos para que ellos disfrutaran, jugaran y se divirtieran sin problemas, y nosotros los adultos estábamos en el salón correspondiente mientras comíamos, comencé la reunión:

Les agradezco a todos los presentes que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación para esta noche, se que no estamos todos reunidos, pero para no levantar sospechas lo haremos así.

En un par de días más haremos la misma reunión con el resto del grupo, ya que nuestra residencia aun no esta lista y no quiero molestar a mi suegra que gentilmente accedió a ello.

\- Primer punto, Armin toma nota de todo lo que se trate en esta reunión, Kyukuro replicaras todas las notas que haga Armin.

\- ¡Si Seju!- Ambos sacaron papel de arroz más tinta y en una mesa contigua se instalaron para escribir.

\- Segundo punto. Entre los que formamos el consejo del clan, no se utilizaran los honoríficos, nos trataremos por nuestros nombres, para no levantar sospecha.

\- Tercer punto. Como todos saben su majestad me quiere matar, y eso quedó demostrado en el accidente que sufrí en batalla- Erwin tomó la palabra.

\- Hice mis investigaciones y todo a apuntaba que era una maquinación entre en Rey Zacklay junto a Zeke.

Mi hermana Mikasa junto con nuestro clan representa una amenaza para ellos y saben que si muere mi hermana nuestro clan se desintegra, lo que no podemos permitir.-finalizo Erwin.

\- No me extraña nada de Zeke, se cree el rey pero no tiene la corona, ningún impuro sin sangre real tendrá derecho al trono.-dijo Levi ácidamente.

"Las estrellas mayores están para los reyes, y las pequeñas para nuestra gente, una de esas estrellas mayores me pertenece, y nuestro clan será el que gobierne"- a lo que todo se arrodillaron ante mi diciendo:

"SU PALABRA ES LEY PARA NOSOTROS SEJU".

\- Levántense y tomen asiento.- todos prosiguieron con lo que les había dicho.

\- ¡Levi necesito los resultados de la investigación! te concedo la palabra.

\- Mikasa hice las investigaciones junto a los lores de Hur de Gabriel con respecto a su majestad, si sus sospechas son ciertas, está enfermo, tose sangre cada día más fuerte, nadie sabe qué es lo que tiene, han probado con todo tipo de medicamento, pero nada resulta.- finalizo Levi

\- ¡ Tiene la enfermedad de los reyes, es incurable tiene los días contados, desde hoy tiene máximo 4 años de vida! - dije sin anestesia.

Todos me miraban sorprendidos por lo que había dicho, luego continuó hablando:

Es hora que empecemos a organizarnos desde ya, quien desista de participar será acusado de traición y ejecutado en el acto tanto él y toda su familia, no necesitamos personas débiles, sino personas capaces, inteligentes, prodigios, valientes, que darían la vida por recuperar nuestras nación de las manos equivocadas en las que está hoy en día- dije con seguridad en mis palabras.

Farlan toma la palabra:

\- Mikasa y ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto dudoso.

\- Simple, la única solución para esta situación una "PURGA POLÍTICA".-dije en forma serena.

-¡ Wuau! Vamos con todo entonces.- dijo sorprendido Farlan.

No nos apoyaron en el momento que nuestros soldados fueron emboscados y enterrados vivos, y con la espada de su majestad puesta en mi cuello.

Me enfrenté a él sin miramientos, lo desafié y nos dirigimos al rescate de nuestras tropas, ¿Tú crees Farlan que quiero que uno de sus hijastros nos gobierne, si no saben donde están parados?

Sólo sirven ese par de estorbos para estar metidos entre las faldas de las cortesanas, gente así no me sirve, sólo son personas infecciosas que dañan nuestra nación.-respondí con un poco de molestia.

\- ¡Tienes razón Mikasa, tu palabra es ley para mí!- respondió Farlan.

Una vez que termine de reunir con todos los integrantes del consejo del clan, me tendré que reunir con su majestad, me mando a llamar y esta demás decir, que hay muchos espías merodeando nuestra residencia- dije con seriedad.

\- El Rey quiere tenerte a toda costa como concubina- dijo Levi pasando su mano sobre su cabello.

\- ¡Jamás sucederá, no le pertenezco!.-Mirando fijamente a mi esposo.

\- Evitare eso, Hange con tú equipo inventarán un tónico venenoso, que tenga un buen sabor, pero que no se pueda descubrir con los metales.

Primero; dormir al rey antes de que se a atreva a poner un dedo sobre mí, si es que se atreve.

Segundo; no puede ser percibida por los médicos reales o por el cuerpo de investigación, saben a lo que me refiero.- ordene.

\- ¡Entendido Mikasa!, mañana nos reuniremos con el equipo para idear lo que necesitas.- dijo Hange en su tono más serio que la he escuchado en esta vida y en el futuro.

\- Luego de ello necesito que entre todos ustedes crean el símbolo para identificar a nuestro clan, dicho símbolo será tatuado, será diferente para nuestro ejército, para nuestros miembros del consejo.

Tanto los adultos y niños los tendrán será un requisito, y estará en nuestra muñeca izquierda.

¿Qué dicen todos ustedes?- pregunte.

\- No veo el problema, además las damas de la sociedad siempre tienen tatuado el símbolo de sus familias, no todas solo algunas.- dijo Nanaba.

\- ¡ Seguiremos tus órdenes!-dijo Sasha.

\- Bueno nosotros no somos como el resto, somos los verdaderos descendientes del fundador de la nación, el resto da lo mismo.-dije enfatizando mi orden.

A lo que todos estaban encantados con la idea.

Continúe con la reunión, por lo pronto tendremos que hacer los preparativos de la PURGA, cuando vea a su majestad sabré si estamos con tiempo o contratiempo.

¡Pero necesito que nos preparemos desde ya!- dije para finalizar.

Luego de lo discutido, disfrutamos la velada, Armin y Kyukuro terminaron de hacer las actas y todos los presentes las firmamos con nuestros sellos personales.


	18. Sorpresas...XVIII

En el palacio antes del mensaje de su majestad...

Floch había emprendido su viaje de retorno con la respuesta de Seju Mikasa, pero jamás se esperó escuchar la voz de Lord Rivaille en los aposentos de ella ni presenciar dicha escena...

El terror que sintió en el momento que los presenció fue enorme, pero mientras iba hacía su destino, meditaba que era lo correcto hacer...

¿Si le comunicó a su majestad que Seju Mikasa tiene una relación amorosa con Lord Rivaille? ¿Qué pasaría? o la pregunta sería más bien ¿Qué me pasaría?, ¿Me acusaría de cómplice?, ¿Me torturarían?

Lo más probable es que me enviarían nuevamente a investigarla para obtener pruebas de lo que vi, y si llegase a no encontrarlas me matarían...

Ahora entiendo lo que Thomas me decía...  
Si creo que me iré a otro reino, ¿pero cuál? ¿Ojos de cuervo? Sería meterme en la boca del lobo, ya que el padre de la princesa Petra es el rey de la nación...

Mmmm podría irme al "Reino Feliz", allá no hay guerras y vive la gente en armonía, ahora está el gobernando su majestad Carlo Pikale, es un excelente gobernante, además que nos conocemos desde niños, no veo otro inconveniente, aunque tuviera que empezar de cero, no sería mala idea.

Le planteare la idea a Thomas...

No obstante si averiguan que no di a conocer en mi reporte lo que descubrí, ¡Es peor para mí!, conozco como opera Yelena y no es fiar, puede enviarte a una misión y a su vez tiene ojos sobre ti para verificar si la estás llevando a cabo o no...

En fin que sea lo que los dioses quieran, reportaré lo que me pregunten y si es necesario que diga algo más lo diré, de lo contrario haré que no vi nada.

Además se veía venir que Seju se uniría con Lord Rivaille, son un reflejo del otro, en todos los aspectos, él es quien mejor la entiende y no por nada Seju Mikasa movió todo el ejército de élite por causa del ataque de los príncipes hacia sus tropas...

Mientras Floch seguía divagando en sus pensamientos, en los posibles escenarios, no se dio cuenta en el momento que ya estaba en las puertas del Palacio y en ese lugar Yelena estaba esperándolo.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaste! ¡Te estaba esperando!- dijo una contenta Yelena.

\- ¿Y eso que te causa tanta alegría el verme? ¡Tú con las chicas siempre me dejan sólo y ahora te causo alegría, ¿Estás enferman?- dijo Floch tocándole su frente.

\- ¡Ya empezaste con tu lloradera! Me alegra que hallas vuelto tan rápido, eso significa que ¿no tuviste ningún problema en lo que su majestad te envió?- pregunto Yelena estudiando a Floch.

\- Yelena se que te mueres por mí, pero ¡está preciosura de cuerpo que los dioses me dieron no lo tendrás, lo siento, no eres mi tipo!- dijo Floch burlándose de Yelena.

\- ¡Ya te dieron tus minutos de ego!- reprochó Yelena con una mano masajeándose su cabeza.

\- ¡Vamos donde su majestad mejor, que debe estar esperando por la respuesta! Después tendrás tiempo de seguir pesando en mi- dijo riéndose Floch,

Ambos siguieron con su trayecto hacia su majestad, una vez que llegaron a sus aposentos, los anuncia el Eunuco principal.

Luego su majestad les ordena que los haga pasar:

\- ¿Yelena hiciste lo que te pedí?- pregunto su majestad mientras bebía su té.

\- Si, su majestad, Floch fue quien ejecuto la misión y ahora está acá con la respuesta.- respondió Yelena.

\- Bueno Floch cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Su Majestad conforme a las instrucciones que recibí por parte de Yelena, me dirigí a la residencia de Lord Rivaille, fue la propia Seju Mikasa quien me recibió y dijo:

\- ¡"QUE SU MAJESTAD DIGA EL DÍA Y LA HORA , QUE REQUIERA DE MI PRESENCIA EN EL PALACIO" !y me ordeno que me retirara.

\- Ya veo, dime una cosa Floch ¿Cómo la viste a nuestra Seju?- seguía su majestad interrogándolo .

\- ¡Radiante como siempre! Seju Mikasa sigue siendo lo más hermoso para nuestra nación.

Nada en ella ha cambiado, sigue siendo muy hermosa, me atrevería a decir que aún más que antes, se conserva intacta la presencia imponente que ella irradia.- Finalizó Floch.

\- ¡ Ya veo...Ya veo! dile a Seju Mikasa que la necesito en el reino dentro de 3 semanas, ni más ni menos, contado desde este mismo día, ve a decirle.- ordeno su majestad.

\- ¡Si, su majestad iré inmediato!- dijo Floch emprendiendo nuevamente rumbo hacía la residencia Rivaille.

Una vez que llegó a su destino, fue recibido por los soldados de turno liderados por Franz.

\- ¡Que es lo que estás buscando acá Floch!- dijo secamente Franz.

\- ¡Traigo un recado para nuestra Seju de parte de su majestad!- le respondió con tranquilidad Floch.

\- Espera aquí- ordeno Franz.

Franz ordeno a uno de sus hombres para que fueran a buscar a Seju, para que recibiera el mensaje de su majestad.

Una vez que Seju estaba en las puertas de la residencia junto a sus soldados, dijo:

-¿Quién es el que necesita tanto de mi presencia?- dijo Seju Mikasa con algo de molestia.

\- ¡Seju Mikasa! No es mi intención interrumpir su descanso, sólo soy un simple siervo de la nación sagrada que cumplo ordenes de su majestad- dijo Floch arrodillado ante Seju Mikasa.

\- Bueno dime que es lo que tienes que decirme- le respondió Seju Mikasa.

\- Su majestad requiere de su presencia en el palacio dentro de tres semanas, contadas desde el día de hoy- dijo Floch temeroso.

\- ¡Levántate! Dile a su majestad que iré al palacio en la fecha que el dijo. Puedes retirarte- le ordenó Seju Mikasa secamente.

-¡Su gracias es abundante Seju! Con su permiso me retiro- dijo Floch haciendo una reverencia al despedirse de Seju Mikasa.

Floch emprendió rumbo hacía el palacio lo más rápido que pudo, una vez que llegó a palacio, se reunió con su majestad reportando la respuesta que Seju Mikasa había dado.

Yelena ya no estaba ya que se encontraba descansando, ya que la misión ya había sido ejecutada.

\----------------------------------------------------

De vuelta en la residencia Rivaille …

Recuerdan que anteriormente nuestra Seju Mikasa se estaba reuniendo poco a poco con los integrantes del clan, para no levantar sospechas, pero él motivo real es que tenía esas reuniones era para conocer a cada uno de los integrantes de su clan, de tal modo nadie la descubriría...

...........

Ya habían terminado la reunión y Seju Mikasa se dirige al salón principal...

Luego les hice una seña con mi mano para que me siguieran y todos fuimos muy callados a espiar al otro salón, nos escondimos todos detrás de las puertas, vi a mi suegra que se lucia en el salón jugando y atendiendo a sus nietos y sobrinos del clan, aunque en realidad independiente que no llevaran su sangre, todos le decían abuela Kuchel.

Mirar a mi suegra Kuchel era ver una estrella única que brillaba por si sola ,lo reflejaba en la belleza sin igual que tenía y en su alegría de tener a nuestra gente reunida, ella casi bailaba en el salón junto a los niños...

Siempre que la veo me hace recordar a mi Mamá Ume, cuando ella estaba feliz, o hacía sus cosas a su estilo único e inigualable...Sin embargo ella no se encuentra aquí, ella está en un lugar mejor y feliz junto con mis tíos...

Terminó la velada muy avanzada la noche, agotadora, empero tan grata, son momentos preciados, que jamás olvidare, espero que algún día poder volver a revivir estos bellos momentos, junto a mis seres queridos y mi propia familia...

Una vez que ya estábamos en nuestra habitación muertos de cansancio ya que había sido un día tan agotador, estando sobre el pecho de mi esposo y el abrazándome y acariciando mi cabello, me dice:

\- ¿Te dijo algo Hange o mi hermano para que se te cayeran algunas lágrimas?- me separo rápidamente de él, sentándome en la cama junto a él.

\- Nada...Sólo que vi a nuestros sobrinos correr, jugar por toda la casa y pensé que como sería tener nuestros propios hijos, me sentí un poco triste al no ser madre, así que le dije a Hange que me preparara una dieta especial con medicinas exclusivas para preparar mi vientre, se reunirá con el equipo de ella para hacer eso, y le dirá a mi hermano que me traiga medicina únicas en su especie para aumentar mi fertilidad.

Porque si vamos a tener hijos, no quiero tener de uno en uno, sino varios al mismo tiempo.- le dije sin anestesia.

Mi esposo me miro y rio tan fuerte que llegó a llorar por lo que le comente, a lo que le dije:

\- Oye no te rías, tengo vergüenza en contarte esto, pero es la verdad, o ¿No quieres que tengamos hijos?- Me toma con sus manos mi rostro y me besa apasionadamente.

Siempre he querido que tengamos hijos, pero siempre ha habido impedimentos, pero si ya lo decidiste,vamos a empezar a practicar- hablándome sensualmente, sus ojos aumentaron su intensidad en su color, era una mirada tan lujuriosa, pero tan atractiva, que me derretía como gelatina.

\- Mejor esperemos a que empiece con el tratamiento y lo seguimos al pie de la letra, así tendremos mejores resultados- besándolo en su frente y botándolo en la cama para dormirme en su pecho.- le dije aunque me estaba aguantando las...

\- ¡Pero Mikasa! ¡cuatro ojos de mierda!- maldecía Levi.

\- ¡Epa! ¿Con esa boca come pan señor?- Levantando mi ceja izquierda- ¡No se diga más! Te aguantas, si tendremos hijos, vamos hacer las cosas como corresponde, soy yo la que los llevara en el vientre no tú.- sentencie abrazándome a su pecho.

\- ¡Está bien, pero te advierto que no me tendrás a dieta por mucho tiempo!- dijo Levi suspirando con resignación.

\- ¡ Gracias cariño.!- nos besamos y nos quedamos dormidos.

Pasaron un par de días, se aproximaba la reunión con el resto del consejo del clan, continuaba con mis clases rutinarias, las que iba progresando paso a paso, lo que aprendí en la escuela me está sirviendo en estos momentos...

En las clases de defensa personal, Hanna las tomaba conmigo, ya que como era mi doncella, debía estar preparada ante cualquier eventualidad que pudiera ocurrir en el momentos más inesperado.

Farlan me enseño el manejo del látigo junto con el Shuriken, que es el arte del manejo de las estrellas, las mías eran de 8 puntas de madera para entrenar, en la primera clase me costó un poco, pero las logré dominar.

Empero una fuerza interior desconocida tomó dominio de mi cuerpo, lo que se vio reflejado, en mis entrenamientos, mi instructor me decía que era el llamado "Ackerman", a lo que asentí, pero sabía que las cualidades de la persona en la que había reencarnado estaban apareciendo poco a poco a mí.

Mi persona era del futuro, ya sabía de su vida y como iba hacer su final, lo que me jure que eso lo iba a cambiar, no cometeré los mismos errores que ella.  
Si viaje al pasado a una de mis vidas es para cambiarla, por el bien de mi clan, de mi familia y el mío, dicha decisión que no tiene marcha atrás...

Llegó el día de la reunión con el resto del clan, esta vez asistirían Mike con Nanaba y sus 15 hijos, que eran 6 niñas y 9 hombres, las primogénitas era las gemelas Ada y Agna tenían unos 17 años, eran el vivo retrato de su madre, cabello rubio y rebelde de Nanaba, pero con los adornos en su cabello y los peinados adecuados se veían preciosa, nadie pensaría que detrás de sus bellos rostros, se escondían unas verdaderas maquinas guerreras, que mis sobrinos les tenían miedo-¡jajajajajajaa! Tanto los hijos de mi hermano como los de mi cuñado.

Luego venían los trillizos Anton, Albert, Axel de 15 años, eran una combinación perfecta entre Mike y Nanaba, aunque los genes de su Madre predominaron en ellos, y sus personalidades eran la combinación de ellos, luego las gemelas Imiza y Hannelore de 13 años, los trillizos Carsten, Conrad y Dedrick de 8 años de edad, las mellizas Beatrisa y Anmelie de 7 años y los trillizos Ernst, Fabian y Porco de 3 años de edad.

Todos eran parte del ejército y tenían el mismo tic de Mike, aunque por más que Nanaba no se los permitía, Mike los dejaba.

Junto con ellos llegaron los Spinger, Sasha y Connie al final, ya no sabía que eran al final en su situación sentimental ya que ellos era impredecibles, al poco rato llegó Moblit con su esposa Mina Carolina con sus hijos Joss de 3 años y Klaus de 1 año, era una preciosura, mientras esperábamos que llegara Marco con su esposa Ilse.

Levi como anfitrión se reunió con Mike, Moblit , Connie junto con Farlan , ya que Tío Suegro Kenny y mi suegra se hicieron cargo de los niños junto con Isabel Magnolia.

Por otra parte estaba compartiendo con Nanaba, Sasha, Mina Carolina, junto con Kyukuro, mientras reíamos por cosas sin importancia, me dirijo a Nanaba y le digo:

\- ¡ Tu no me engañas!, le pediste a Hange que te diera una dieta especial para tener más hijos en menos embarazos- a lo ella tosió y se sonrojo.

\- Sasha, Mina Carolina, ¡Que dicen ustedes!- la primera en hablar fue Sasha

\- ¡Nanaba danos la receta!- dijo Sasha de inmediato

\- ¡De haberlo sabido antes!, hubiera tenido en un sólo embarazo 3 o 5 bebés de una vez- dijo reprochando Mina Carolina.

\- ¡Mikasa yo no tome nada!- decía Nanaba mirando hacia el cielo y silbado.

\- No importa, ¡Chicas! Hange me hará una dieta especial para preparar mi vientre para tener varios hijos en pocos embarazos, y se las compartiré- les dije con entusiasmo.

\- Wooooo!- Mina Carolina y Sasha me aplaudieron diciendo al unisonó.

\- ¡Su gracia es abundante mi Seju!.

Ya les dije que en momentos así, nos trataríamos sin honoríficos...


	19. Preparación...XIX

\- ¡Rectificamos! Gracias Mikasa.- dijeron alegres Mina Carolina con Sasha.

Kyukuro seguía sonrojado hasta las orejas, a lo que lo miré divertida y lo abrace, le pellizque las mejillas y le dije:

\- Cuñado, te comenté que eras una de nosotras, no era para que te sonrojes.-le dije tiernamente.

\- ¡Ay! Cuñada siempre sales con cada cosa- mientras se abanicaba con el aventador y gritó.

\- ¡Miren ya llegó Marco con Ilse!- a lo que salió corriendo para ir a recibirlos.

Marco llegó junto a su esposa Ilse, tenían poco tiempo de estar casados y no tenían hijos.

Junto con ellos llegó Erwin, Hange con Armin, Historia se quedó de niñera de sus hijos y de mis sobrinos, pero Mara con Uriel fueron ayudarle.

Hange con Ilse se nos unieron al grupo junto con Kyukuro.

\- ¿De qué hablan chicas?-preguntó Hange.

\- De los embarazos múltiples de Nanaba.- Dijo Sasha como si nada.

\- A pero eso fue porque te hicimos un tratamiento junto con él equipo- a lo que Nanaba trató de desviar el tema- Sasha, Ilse, Mina Carolina, Kyukuro y dijimos al unisonó.

\- ¡¡¡¡Se veía venir!!!.

A lo que Kyukuro empezó abanicarse rápidamente.

\- Hange vas a tener que darnos la receta a todas nosotras- le dije posando mi brazo en su hombro.

\- ¡No hay problema! ¡Es más! La traje conmigo para que la comiences mañana mismo Mikasa.

\- Ya chicas cópienla para que lo hagan ustedes también.- les ordene a lo que de inmediato comenzaron a escribirla, sin embargo...

\- ¿Kyukuro qué haces?- dije mirándolo con sorpresa.

\- Lo que tú dijiste Mikasa copien la receta para que todos quedemos embarazados, y todas le gritamos al unisonó

\- ¡Kyukuro!!!!! Deja eso ¡Jajajajajajajaja!.

Luego de reírnos un rato llegó mi esposo y nos invito a pasar al salón principal, mi suegra con tío suegro se quedaron en el salón contiguo atendiendo a los niños.

Comenzamos la reunión de inmediato, empecé leyendo lo que se dijo en la reunión pasada, había un poco de asombro en lo antes dicho y Armin, tomo la palabra:

\- Hemos continuado con nuestras investigaciones respecto a la salud del Rey, como se dijo con antelación, el padece de la enfermedad de los reyes y no tiene cura, el dato que se suma, es que esto le apareció alrededor de 2 meses aproximadamente.-relató Armin.

\- Si es así,tenemos junto el tiempo de 4 años aproximadamente para realizar la PURGA.

Ahora que estamos todos podremos en marcha nuestro plan.-dije para proseguir con las órdenes respectivas.

\- Erwin necesito que viajes al reinado del hierro junto con Isabel Magnolia a buscar materia prima para hacer el armamento necesario y buscar un maestro Herrero.

\- Armin y Kyukuro necesito que creen tácticas político-militares para realizar la PURGA

\- ¿Hange, Moblit y Marco como van la fabricación del veneno u droga?.

\- Estamos en proceso de fabricación, hemos hecho pruebas pero no hemos tenido un buen resultado.

\- Se les unirá a su equipo Historia, Ilse y Mina Carolina, para que sea más rápido el trabajo, dado que todos ustedes trabajan en el área de medicina en el sacerdocio.

\- Connie, Mike, Farlan y mi esposo Levi, buscaran a los mejores soldados de élite, que sean unas máquinas para matar y que estén entregados por completo a esta misión, quienes se retiren serán acusados de traición y decapitados tanto la persona en cuestión y su familia.

Y a su vez necesitamos un ejército propio del clan, Los varones que conforman el clan los escogerán y entrenaran.-sentencie.

Cariño tú serás el encargado de organizar tú equipo de trabajo y los métodos que utilizaran para reclutar.

Éste ejército que conformen será exclusivo de nuestro clan y la pruebas que tendrán que pasar se encargaran de ellas Farlan, Nanaba, Los Spinger, se que ustedes tienen una forma muy peculiar de pelear en el campo de batalla, Kyukuro y Mike.

Cariño para que los integres en la organización que hagas, tanto para reclutar y otra para la selección final.

-Nanaba, junto con Sasha necesitó que estén conmigo, entrenándome y educándome en lo que me falta, como saben estoy en proceso de recuperación de mi memoria, pero necesito seguir con los entrenamientos completos para volver a mi centro.

Y se, de muy buena fuente que Nanaba es un máquina en el campo de batalla- Mirándola son una sonrisa triunfal.

\- Mikasa me alagas- sacudiendo su cabello con su mano en forma muy femenina.

\- Serás la reemplazante de tú esposo, cuando el tenga que estar en la misión que les encomendé, y cuando tú no puedas, lo hará Sasha.

\- Ilse y Mina Carolina, se que trabajan en el sacerdocio con las novicias en al área de medicina, necesito que me entretén en ello.

\- En cuanto al diseño del tatuaje conformaré equipo con Isabel Magnolia y Kyukuro, una vez listo, nos reuniremos, para discutir los avances que han tenido en cada tarea encomendada.

Por lo pronto dentro de 3 semanas tendré que ir al palacio a reunirme con el Rey, ya su majestad dio la orden- Suspirando con resignación- como dicen "al mal paso, darle prisa" y tengo que reconocer el terreno que estamos pisando.

\- Necesito ideas para mi audiencia con el Rey.- Comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, pero era inentendible, empero detuvieron ello, Armin tomó la palabra.

\- Mikasa en está audiencia actué conforme a lo que es realmente su personalidad que todo el mundo conoce, inexpresiva, fría, leyendo la mente del resto con cada movimiento, expresión corporal, gesto facial, tono de voz.

Luego mi hermano toma la palabra.

\- En pocas palabras estudia a nuestro enemigo, jamás demuestres que sufriste un accidente y que estas recuperando, porque nos atacarán.

\- ¡Perfecto! Gracias a todos, es lo que necesitaba escuchar.  
Ahora vamos a disfrutar la velada.

Continuamos con la velada, nos divertimos muchos Sasha y Connie son un caso, pero es agradable su compañía, luego les dije:

\- ¿Chicas que opinan de nuestros atuendos de pareja?

\- ¿De pareja?- dijeron al unisonó.

Claro, si es tú marido, ¡que se sepa y que se note!- y les cerraba un ojo, para esa ocasión mi suegra nos confecciono el mismo estiló de Hanbok pero eran bata larga color rojo que me llegaba a los tobillos, y no se cruzaba ya que me tapaba el busto y se cerraba con un broche de plata, era bordado en tonos negros, y debajo llevaba mi tradicional vestido negro para hacer contraste,

mi esposo estaba con un traje negro con bordados en tono rojo, su capa era negra con el bordado de nuestro clan.

\- ¡¡¡¡¡Yo lo quiero!!!!!!!- Nanaba miraba asombrada y miro a su esposo y le grito- Mike los usaremos- a lo que él dijo- Si amor.

\- Luego Sasha, Ilse, Mina Carolina, también les pareció buena idea.

\- Bueno todos los matrimonios de nuestro clan los usaran, tienen que reunirse con mi suegra e Isabel Magnolia para que vean los detalles y adornos.  
Les aviso que Hange e Historia llevan la delantera así que apúrense- a lo que Sasha y Nanaba sin pensar corrieron donde mi suegra e Ilse con Mina Carolina se llevaron con ella a Isabel Magnolia.

Me causo muchas gracia hasta que mi cuñado, me toma del brazo y me dice:

\- ¿Te vas a quedar aquí? Vamos a seguir a estar niñas, que le harán a nuestra madre.

\- Nada, ¡pero vamos a ver el espectáculo!-Me llevaba jalándome del brazo.

Llegamos al salón y si, había un gran alborotó, Nanaba acorralo a mi suegra detrás de ella, Sasha con Ilse no se quedaban atrás, pero Mina Carolina no sé cómo, logró esquivar a las demás y sacó a mi suegra del lado de Nanaba y grita a su esposo:

\- ¡¡Moblit!! ¡¡Ven acá ahora!!

Él corrió de inmediato pero Mike también lo siguió ya que, antes que Nanaba lo llamara de forma muy sutil y muy femenina, ya estaba a su lado. Acto seguido todos los varones estaban con al lado de sus respectivas esposas.

A lo que mi cuñado muy alegremente me dice:

\- ¡Cuñada que perversa eres!- me daba con pequeño golpe en mi hombro- mira lo que provocaste.

\- Pero si lo hice sin intención- Miraba hacia el cielo muy inocentemente.

\- Aunque, no es mala idea que nuestros clan se diferencie del resto de la nobleza- guiñándome un ojo.

\- Esa es la idea, además que mi suegra es una excelente modista e Isabel Magnolia y tú tiene una creatividad innata en la creación de joyas.

Además mi hermano Erwin es el encargado de traer la materia prima de primer nivel.- le respondí a Kyukuro.

\- ¡Querida, lo tenías todo bien planeado!- abanicándose con el aventador.

\- Esa es la idea, además lo modelos exclusivos, los tenemos tu hermano y yo. ¡Pero cuñado tenemos que diseñar el tuyo!- le decía con alegría.

\- No es necesario- escondiendo su rostro en el abanico.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Sabes me gustaría una mezcla entre diseños de mis vestidos con los de varón, que tengan esa variante ¿Te gusta esa idea?

\- No está mal, no está mal- sonreía de una manera de pocas veces lo hace, genuina.

\- Esa es la actitud cuñado-lo tomaba del brazo y apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

Sentí como mi cuñado dio un pequeño salto por ese gesto que tuve con él, pero en cierta manera me identificó con Kyukuro, en el futuro después de la muerte de mi madre y de mis tíos, todo se torno hostil...Como dicen "El mundo es bello y cruel a la vez".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vamos hacer un alto en la historia, ya que se ha hablado de un acontecimiento muy importante, del cual habrán dos versiones, ustedes tendrán que descubrir ¿Quién es el que está contado cada versión?

Tema:

Emboscada hacia su ejército y enterrarlos vivos.

Versión n°1.

Como saben nuestra Seju siempre ha vivido bajo el hilo entre la vida y la muerte, pero se ha dicho a grandes rasgos el motivó.  
Ahora les contare el otro hecho, que ocurrido después del momento que la llamarán "SEJU".

Cuatro años después de que a Mikasa se ganará el nombre de SEJU y además venía con ello ser la madre nuestro ejército de la nación sagrada, nos enviaron a tierras enemigas por ordenes del Rey Zacklay, él tenía en mente la expansión del territorio, pero eso no me convencía, situación junto con Nanaba se lo planteamos a Mikasa, era una guerra suicida y no había indicios que nos quisieran atacar.  
Hasta mis hombres bajo mi mando que son los espías de elite me confirmaban en cada reporte.

En ese debate llegaron todos los integrantes del clan, y en realidad todos estábamos de acuerdo que esto era una manera de aniquilarnos, y fue hasta que Marco con Jean descubrieron en una conversación que esos tenía el Rey Zacklay con sus dos hijos adoptivos, más su general real Hans, el plan que de exterminio de nuestro clan, cosas que nos faltaba confirmar.

Sin embargo la confirmación ya la teníamos, pero para guardar las apariencias le seguimos la corriente según lo que nuestro clan acordó, a pesar que era arriesgado, pero ¿Qué más podíamos hacer?

De tal modo bajo el mando del general Levi fuimos a la batalla, pero mis hombres tenían la misión de participar, pero de dar a conocer a nuestra SEJU si la situación era adversa, lo que si ocurrió no contábamos que en pleno combate y ganado la batalla, nos tendieran una trampa lo que provocó que cayéramos en nuestra huida en un hoyo gigante que estaba cubierto con ramas, pastos, en pocas palabras acorde al paisaje.

Caímos todos ahí y quien dirigía la batalla del enemigo fue el príncipe Eren Zacklay junto con su hermano Zeke.

Tenía parte de mis hombres combatiendo y el resto escondido, viendo, escuchando todo.

Lo que más nos sorprendió pero jamás pensamos que pasaría algo así, fue la forma que nos miraban.  
Con desprecio y odio a lo que Eren nos grito:"SU SEJU JAMÁS LLEGARA A RESCATARLOS, PORQUE EN EL MOMENTO QUE LO HAGAN TODOS USTEDES ESTARÁN MUERTOS..."

ES EL FIN DEL CLAN DE SEJU ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA!

Lo que más me extraño fue la pelea que tuvieron ellos dos, Zeke era más sensato, y trató de entrar en razón a su hermano cosa que no consiguió y Eren lo amenazó con matarlo si lo daba a conocer...

Luego de ello a nuestras tropas empezaron con el proceso de enterrarnos vivos, mis hombres sabían que debían reportar todo.

La verdad desconozco como lo hicieron, ya que en el momento que creíamos que íbamos a morir llegó nuestra SEJU con el resto del ejército y nos rescató, tenía el mapa que mis hombres le habían entregado en forma detallada.

Antes Mikasa, seguía ciegamente al Rey, pero después de vernos a todos nosotros heridos y casi muerto, fue el punto de quiebre con la relación con la familia real y grito:¡¡¡¡ESTA MIKASA JAMÁS PERDERA A UNO DE SUS HOMBRES, SOY MADRE DEL EJÉRCITO SAGRADO Y NADIE TIENE PERMITIDO MORIR, SI YO NO DOY LA ORDEN, JURO ANTE TODOS USTEDES QUE NOS VENGAREMOS DE LA FAMILIA REAL Y LLORARAN ANTE, NUESTROS PIES PIDIENDO CLEMENCIA QUE JAMÁS TENDRÁN!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡ESTA MIKASA JURA ANTE USTEDES Y ANTE LOS CIELOS, QUE LA SANGRE REAL SERÁ DERRAMADA POR NUESTRA MANOS Y NUESTRO CLAN PREVALECERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Todos salimos de esa situación, jamás habíamos visto a nuestra Seju así, pero estábamos todos agradecidos que ante nuestras pocas fuerzas lloramos de alegría de ver la ira en sus ojos, por defendernos, fue la primera vez y habló por todos, que a pesar de nuestras vidas casi fueron arrebatadas en forma injusta, vimos que nuestra SEJU si defiende a los suyos.

\------------------------

Fin de la primera versión.  
¿Ya saben quien lo relató?.


	20. Otra versión...XX

Versión n°2.

" Esta parte la conozco a la perfección, la misma historia pero contada desde otro punto de vista."

Llegó el día en que él general Rivaille junto a sus hombres fueron a la misión de exploración y expansión del territorio del reino.  
Entre sus filas iban, Jean, Franz, Reiner, Moblit y Erwin como estratega militar, entre otros integrantes del clan y del ejercito.

A mitad de camino fueron emboscados por el ejército enemigo que era comandado por Eren y Zeke, lo que su identidad fue difícil reconocer desde un principio, puesto que iban disfrazados...

Rico iba junto con él grupo de espías, dirigidos por Uriel que iba dentro del batallón de Lord Rivaille.

Levi detiene a sus tropas y comienza a recorrer a cada una de ellas en su caballo gritando:  
-¡¡¡¡HIJOS DE SEJU LA VICTORIA NO DEPENDE DE LA CANTIDAD DE SOLDADOS QUE COMBATEN, SI NO QUE VIENEN DEL CIELO QUIEN NOS DA LA FUERZA!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡NOSOTROS SOMOS SUPERIORES, NO POR LA PAGA DEL REY, SINO PORQUE LUCHAMOS POR NUESTRA LIBERTAD, SOMOS UN CLAN INDÓMITO, NI SUMISOS, NI SOMETIDOS, NI POR EL REY QUE NO HA LOGRADO DOMINARNOS!!!

¡¡¡¡NUESTRAS GENERACIONES FUTURAS, EN EL MOMENTO QUE PREGUNTEN POR CADA UNO DE NOSOTROS, SABRÁN QUE SOMOS EL ÉJERCITO QUE LUCHA CON HONOR!!!

¡¡¡¡POR LA RAZÓN O LA FUERZA!!!!! A ¡¡¡¡¡LUCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!

La arenga que gritó el general Rivaille previó a la batalla, nos dio la valentía para enfrentar a nuestro enemigo.

Luego Lord Rivaille gira en su caballo y grita:  
\- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LUCHAR!!!!!!!-empuñando su espada.

Todos gritamos de inmediato y comenzamos a galopar en nuestros caballos sin piedad...

..........

No obstante, si bien Rico tenía una misión en específico, su temor crecía más y más, ya que su prometido iba en el batallón del general Rivaille.

Uriel le había ordenado que tenía que vigilar la expedición y si surgía cualquier imprevisto, lo dejaba bajo a su juicio, ya que una vez que sucediera tendría que ir rápidamente en busca de SEJU para que los auxiliarán.

Esa situación aunque jamás lo imaginamos, el peor error fue dar el beneficio de la duda al enemigo, ya que lo que menos esperamos, se estaba dando en forma espantosa, estábamos siendo emboscados y nos estaban llevando a nuestra propia tumba.

Al presenciar dicha escena y teniendo algunos de los integrantes del equipo de espías dibujando rápidamente, uno los rostros de los enemigos y otro la ruta para llegar al campo batalla.

Una vez terminado, Rico toma los materiales y acto seguido se monta en su caballo, emprendiendo viaje de retornó hacía al palacio en busca de Seju, según el plan.  
Ya que el punto de encuentro sería el Templo, donde trabajaba gran parte de los integrantes del clan.

No sé cuánto tiempo se tardó en llegar al templo donde se encontraba Seju junto con el resto del clan, todos estaba preparados con sus uniformes militares y el ejército aguardando dentro de las afuera del templo escondidos.

Rico llega corriendo como alma que se la lleva el viento, abre las puertas del templo de par en par y grita:

\- ¡¡¡SEJU LOS ESTÁN MASCRANDO!! ¡¡LOS ENTERRARON VIVOS!! ¡¡¡ESTO ES OBRA DE LOS PRÍNCIPES ZEKE Y EREN!!!!- dijo Rico desplomándose en el piso.

Fue tomada en brazos por Marco para evitar que se cayera y llevada de inmediato a una de las habitaciones de la enfermería para ser atendida por Historia.  
No obstante antes de ello, le entrega a Mikasa lo que habían recopilado sus hombres.

Mikasa con los documentos en sus manos, se los entrega a Nanaba y dice:

\- ¡¡¡Lo sabía!!! ¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡HARÉ QUE LAMENTES A VER ATACADO A MI GENTE, A MI CLAN! ¡¡¡¡TÚ SANGRE SE PUDRIRÁ SIN DESCENDENCIA!!!!. Dijo Mikasa conteniendo la ira que estaba empezando a brotar en ella.

\- ¡Moblit! Haz los preparativos para irnos al rescate de nuestro ejército y nuestro clan.

\- ¡Hange! Tú iras con nosotros, prepara todo tu equipo médico necesario, ve si te acompaña Marco o Ilse contigo, porque uno de ellos va tener que estar acompañando a Historia.

\- ¡Hagan los arreglos! Antes de irnos, iré a ver a su Majestad- dijo Mikasa con sarcasmo.

\- ¡SI SEJU!.- dijeron todos al unísono.

Mikasa comienza a caminar tan rápido, su juicio se fue al carajo, su sangre hervía, quería cortar todas las cabezas del clan real pero todo a su tiempo, no se percató que Farlan, Mike, Nanaba, Sasha, Connie y Kyukuro iban detrás de ella acompañándola ante su visita ante el Rey...

Con prontitud llegaron a los salones donde se encontraba el Rey, quien estaba realizando una reunión con el consejo del reino.

\- ¡SEJU! ¿Por qué estás vestida así, vas a una batalla? ¡Hoy no te puedo recibir!- dijo el Rey sarcásticamente.

\- ¡¡¡¡Me importa una mierda que no me recibas!!!! ¡¡¡Querías masacrar a mi clan, todo por tu estúpida ambición!!!! ¡Lo hiciste con mis abuelos, luego con mis padres y ahora con mi gente!

¿Crees que te lo voy a perdonar? ¡¡¡¡¡ESTA SEJU MIKASA JAMÁS TE PERDONARA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡MALDITO SEAS DALLIS ZACKLAY, MALDITO SEA HASTA EL AIRE QUE RESPIRAS!!!! ¡¡¡ ESTA SEJU MIKASA TE MALDICE Y NO DESCANSARE HASTA VENGAR LA MUERTE DE TODA MI GENTE!!!!

\- ¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A HABLARME ASÍ!- gritó el Rey.

\- ¡COMO TE ATREVES TÚ, A DERRAMAR SANGRE DE MI GENTE!

¡SANGRE POR SANGRE SU MAJESTAD! SI ME QUIERES MATAR SERÁ EN EL MOMENTO QUE RETORNE SIN NINGUNO DE MIS HOMBRES CON VIDA, DE LO CONTRARIO ME TENDRÁS QUE PREMIAR!

RECUERDE COMO TAMBIÉN ME LLAMAN " SEJU ES LO MÁS PRECIOSO DE LA NACIÓN SAGRADA Y LO MÁS LETAL!- sentenció Mikasa.

Giró sobre sus talones y junto con parte de su clan, fue al lugar donde estaba su ejército y tomo rumbo hacía el lugar donde fue la batalla, no le importó los gritos del Rey y mucho menos que los nobles enmudecieran ante las revelaciones que hizo ella ante la corte real, ya nada le importaba y mucho menos poner en tela de juicio las fechorías de su Majestad en contra de su clan.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA...

El clan y los soldados de SEJU Mikasa, habían aniquilado al enemigo, pero nunca esperaron que quienes dirigían al enemigo eran los príncipes Eren y su hermano Zeke.

Como ellos perdieron la batalla, Eren había planeado tener un batallón escondido para que en el momento que ellos tuvieran la espada sobre sus cabezas, los acorralaran y atacarán al ejército de SEJU.

Actuando bajo dicho plan los hicieran retroceder, pero Eren no contó con que Lord Rivaille lo hiriera en sus piernas y brazo izquierdo, dejándolo casi inmóvil.

A pesar de revolcarse de dolor no le importó y siguió dando órdenes a sus mercenarios para que actuarán bajo dicho plan, logrando hacer retroceder al ejército comandado por Lord Rivaille , haciéndolos caer en la trampa que había preparado Eren sin el conocimiento de su hermano.

A diferencia de Eren, Zeke era directo para atacar, no se valía de artimañas, no le gustaba puesto que no encontraba justo luchar de esa manera contra el enemigo, además que se preparó en el ejército de la nación sagrada y muchos de los que estaban peleando allí, fueron sus compañeros de armas y sabía que era mejor perder en batalla con honor , que con conspiraciones, ya que eso no era ganar.

Eren nunca quiso entrenar con él ejército, prefirió que su padre le enviara instructores especializados para evitar el contacto con la gente...

En el momento que se dio cuenta los planes de su hermano, ve a Eren que se zafa donde lo tenían amarrado, dejando a Zeke allí atado y éste le grita:

\- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?- gritó Zeke.

\- ¿No lo vez hermanito? ¡Vamos a matar al clan de SEJU!-decía Eren venenosamente.

\- Eso no estaba en los planes Eren, todo iba hacer dentro del campo de batalla y con los hombres que contábamos, esto no va a terminar bien- gritó Zeke enfurecido.

\- ¿Y tú, que sabes cuales son mis planes? ¿Tú eres un simple viudo sin descendencia, que está a un enamorado de SEJU? o ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta como la miras, la tratas y la defiendes?- le reprochó Eren.

\- ¡Tú no eres un soldado de la nación sagrada! ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa nuestra SEJU para nuestra nación, a ti se te nublaron los sentidos por la esposa que tú tienes!-le contestaba Zeke con ira.

\- ¡Ay! Le van a matar a su SEJU! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajjajajajaaja! ¡No me hagas reír Zeke!- le decía burlándose de él.

\- ¡¡¡¡Eres un cabeza hueca, aún retorciéndote de dolor sigues con esto!!!!- Gritó Zeke a Eren.

\- ¡Pero ganamos H-E-R-M-A-N-I-T-O! Nadie encontrara los cuerpos ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!- gritaba Eren.

\- ¡Espero que SEJU te corte la cabeza y tu cuerpo se lo de, de comer a los cuervos!-dijo Zeke.

\- Lo mismo digo para ti...Lo mismo digo.- repetía Eren.

Eren a ver la escena de que todo el ejército cayó en la trampa que les tendió, les gritó:

\- ¡¡¡¡SU SEJU JAMÁS LLEGARA A RESCATARLOS, PORQUE EN EL MOMENTO QUE LO HAGAN TODOS USTEDES ESTARÁN MUERTOS...!!!!!"

ES EL FIN DEL CLAN DE SEJU ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA!

\- ¡¡DETENTE EREN!! ¡¡Si no los sacas de allí, yo mismo te cortare la cabeza!!- grito Zeke apuntándolo con la espada en el cuello de Eren,ya que se había soltado.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVERÁS!- uno de los hombre de Eren, ataca por la espalda a Zeke, dejándolo inconsciente, llevándoselo del lugar.

Eren ordena a sus hombres enterrar a todo el ejército y no dejar rasto alguno de ellos y él con el resto de sus hombres desaparece del lugar.

Una vez que terminaron la faena, Eren da la orden de retirada llevándose consigo toda posible evidencia.

Luego que se fueron todos, el grupo de espías que estaba en el lugar salió de inmediato un grupo siguiendo a Eren con su gente, el resto se quedó allí tratando de salvar a sus compañeros.

En ese intertanto, la verdad perdí la noción del tiempo sólo queríamos rescatarlos cuanto antes al ejército, mientras hacíamos lo humanamente posible, no sé cuanto se demoraron llegar SEJU Mikasa con el resto del ejército y el resto del clan, con los implementos necesarios para sacar su gente, su ejército.

Una vez que bajo de su caballo, sus hombres que estaban luchando por sacar a los caídos, vieron a SEJU y le gritaron:

\- ¡SEJU!

\- Infórmenme de la situación.

Uno de los integrantes del grupo que estaba a cargo le contó todo lo sucedido.

\- ¡Moblit!¡ Saca las palas, repártelas a todos! ¡DE INMEDIATO!.

\- ¡Si, SEJU!

\- ¡Farlan!¡Kyukuro! Córtenle las cabezas a todos los muertos, se las llevaremos de regalo al rey.

\- ¡SI, SEJU!

\- ¡Hange! Prepara tú tienda para atender a los heridos antes de retornar, Marco te ayudará.

\- ¡SI SEJU!

\- ¡Armin! Busca los caballos de nuestros soldados.

\- ¡SI,SEJU!

\- ¡El resto me ayudara a sacar a los soldados que están bajo los escombros!

\- ¡¡SI,SEJU!!

Así fue como Mikasa lideró a su gente en la misión de rescate.  
Comenzaron acabar la tierra, a remover los escombros que mezclados con tierra allí había en ese lugar, en cada palada, gritaba por si alguien los oída, siguieron en esa operación....

Lo bueno que el pequeño grupo de espías que iba vigilando al ejercito empezaron por hacer pequeños hoyos para que les pudiera llegar aire a sus compañeros que estaban atrapados allí, mientras llegaba SEJU a rescatarlos con el resto del ejército.

Lo que permitió que resistieran.  
Fue así que Mikasa en su desesperación botó la pala que tenía, para usas sus propias manos para remover los escombros, en cada movimiento que hacía les gritaba a los soldados que estaban atrapados.

El resto que acompañaba a SEJU Mikasa hacía lo mismo, hasta que lograron escuchar una voz muy débil, en ese momento algunos siguieron con las palas otros con las manos continuaron aun más rápido en la faena de rescate, hasta que vieron una mano moverse, la que tomaron y está les respondió en el agarre y comenzaron a ver a los soldados, poco a poco empezaron a sacarlos por suerte ninguno murió.

Sin embargo el que no corrió con mucha suerte fue Lord Rivaille, quien fue el recibió la peor parte, ya que a raíz de la batalla y ser víctimas de la emboscada.

Resultando gravemente herido durante ello agravándose más al caer se hirió gravemente.  
Sin embargo lograron sacarlo entre todos lo que estaban allí .

Mikasa al verlo ella misma empezó con los procedimientos de primeros auxilios, todos los presentes estaban sin aliento, llegó al punto de dar respiración de boca a boca hasta que logró reanimarlo.

Mikasa entre lágrimas, miro a su ejército y tomando una de las manos de Levi, se arrodillo ante todos los presentes y gritó:

\- Sé que todos ustedes creía que yo seguía ciegamente a su majestad, pero lamento mucho que lo hayan creído y por no demostrar mi corazón hacía ustedes...!!!

No obstante no podía revelar nuestras verdaderas intenciones de nuestro clan, todos saben que mi cabeza tiene la espada del rey apuntándome.

¡¡¡¡Pero esta situación no se quedará así!!!!!- sus ojos irradiaban la ira contenida, luego grito eufóricamente:

¡¡¡¡ESTA MIKASA JAMÁS PERDERA A UNO DE SUS HOMBRES, SOY MADRE DEL EJÉRCITO SAGRADO Y NADIE TIENE PERMITIDO MORIR, SI YO NO DOY LA ORDEN, JURO ANTE TODOS USTEDES QUE NOS VENGAREMOS DE LA FAMILIA REAL Y LLORARAN ANTE NUESTROS PIES PIDIENDO CLEMENCIA QUE JAMÁS TENDRÁN!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡ESTA MIKASA JURA ANTE USTEDES Y ANTE LOS CIELOS, QUE LA SANGRE REAL SERÁ DERRAMADA POR NUESTRA MANOS Y NUESTRO CLAN PREVALECERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡SACAREMOS A LOS IMPUROS!!!!¡¡¡¡ NUESTRO CLAN GOBERNARA!!!!

¡¡¡LES SUPLICÓ QUE CONFÍEN EN SU SEJU MIKASA!!!- dijo Mikasa entre lágrimas de impotencia.

Luego de decir eso, estando arrodillada ante ellos procede a inclinarse completamente ante ellos topando su cabeza en el suelo en señal de respeto y humildad.

Todos los presentes no podían moverse ante aquel gesto de tanta nobleza que estaban presenciando, y dentro de lo que pudieron trataron de imitar su acto y le dijeron:

\- ¡¡¡¡SEJU!!!!- gritaron todo entre lágrimas.

\- ¡¡¡Sin usted, no seguiríamos vivos, nuestra vida le pertenece, su palabra es ley para nosotros, lo que usted decida nosotros la seguiremos, hasta el último aliento de nuestras vidas!!!!- dijo uno de los solados.

Una vez que terminó de hablar aquel solados, todo el grupo que estaba allí gritaron don firmeza:

¡¡¡¡¡Si, SEJU MIKASA!!!!!!- gritaron todos con convicción, llorando junto con ella.

Ella entre lágrimas les respondió:

\- ¡¡Gracias por confiar en mí mis queridos hijos, mis queridos soldados!! no los defraudare jamás.- dijo Mikasa volviendo a inclinarse ante ellos, sin soltar la mano de Levi.

\- ¡¡¡¡SEJU!!!- respondieron todos, haciendo una reverencia los que podían hacerla.

Luego de ello Mike con Marco tomaron a Levi y se lo llevaron a la tienda de campaña para atender a los heridos, Erwin ya estaba bajo los cuidados de Hange y de sus hijos que la acompañaron.

Levi estaba consiente, Hange lo examinó, luego curó sus heridas, Mikasa no paraba de llorar, Erwin tenía un bastón aunque dos de sus hijos lo ayudaban a caminar, se dirigió hacía su hermana y al momento que su hermano la abrazo Mikasa rompió en llanto, uno tan amargo, que sólo ellos dos sabía lo que significaba...

Posteriormente una vez que ellos se calmaron, Hange se dirige a ellos diciendo:

-Seju Mikasa, Levi no lo puedo examinar como corresponde acá, necesitamos regresar, en la área médica del templo tengo todos los implementos necesarios para tratar a Levi, además Historia con Ilse están esperándonos para comenzar- dijo triste Hange.

\- ¡Bueno vámonos entonces! ¡Hagan los preparativos! – ordenó Mikasa.

En eso llega Farlan con Kyukuro con un cargamento bastante grande.

\- ¡Seju aquí están todas las cabezas de los ejército enemigo!-Dijo Farlan.

\- ¡Bingo! Será un gran regalo en el momento que realicemos una visita a su majestad- dijo Mikasa.

\- ¡Esto tengo que verlo!- dijo Kyukuro.

\- Claro, todos los que quieran acompañarme, verán el espectáculo- afirmo Mikasa.

\- Vamos a prepararnos, es hora de volver- ordeno Mikasa.

\- ¡SI, SEJU!

Empezaron con su viaje de retorno, los soldados rescatados los distribuyeron entre las carretas y los caballos que lograron encontrar.

No importaba el cansancio y lo que había ocurrido, sino el hecho que Mikasa afirmó que su gente la sigue sin importar nada, mientras ella los proteja ellos la seguirán en cualquier decisión que tome...

La orden está dada...Comienza la lucha por el trono...

\----------------------------------------------------

¿Descubrieron quien contó está versión?

Recuerden que somos dos personas las que les hemos contados datos importantes previos...

Los leo en sus comentarios ;)


	21. Lucha por el Trono...XXI

Pasaron alrededor de cinco días desde que SEJU Mikasa, llegó con sus tropas a la nación sagrada, y cómo lo dijo anteriormente, ninguno de sus soldados murió en batalla, estaban muy heridos dadas las circunstancias que les tocó enfrentar.

Sin embargo nada que un buen tratamiento realizado por Hange en conjunto con su equipo no pudiera resolver.

Lo que más sorprendió a todos en el momento que llegaron, fue que Mikasa ordenó que Lord Rivaille, se lo llevaran a su residencia, ya que ella lo iba a cuidar.

En realidad no tan sólo a él, sino que a todas las tropas, las dividieron lo que necesitaban tratamiento en profundidad se quedaban en el Sacerdocio en el área médica a cargo de Historia, Ilse y Mina Carolina, supervisados por Armin.

El resto que necesitaban una atención no tan profundizada se iban a la residencia de Seju, a cargo de Marco, Moblit y Jean, supervisados por Hange.

Lo que no paso desapercibido por nadie, fue que la familia de Levi Rivaille no se movió de su lado, aunque su madre Kuchel y su tío Kenny se oponían en un principio a la decisión de Seju Mikasa, fue ella misma que se arrodilló por completo ante ellos, diciendo:

\- ¡Madre, Padre! yo "SEJU MIKASA LES PIDO QUE ME PERMITAN CUIDAR A LORD RIVALLE Y QUE UNA VEZ QUE SE RECUPERE ME AUTORICEN A UNIRNOS EN LAZOS MATRIMONIALES" (casarse).-dijo arrodillada inclinando su cabeza hasta topar el suelo, en señal de humildad y sinceridad.

La parte del ejército de la nación que estaba bajo los cuidados del equipo Mikasa, presenciaron todos su petición que estaba haciendo, acontecimiento que los dejó a todos sin palabras, de tal modo todas las tropas presentes hicieron el mismo gesto y dijeron al unisonó:

\- ¡Le pedimos que acepte a nuestra SEJU como su hija!- gritaron todos los presentes arrodillados.

\- ¡Está bien SEJU, la mejor mujer para mi sobrino eres tú, tendrás nuestra bendición, cuida bien a tu marido sobrina!- dijo Kenny satisfecho.

\- ¡Su gracia es abundante Padre, muchas gracias!- dijo Mikasa aún arrodilla haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- ¡Veré la evolución de mi hijo y te daré mi respuesta SEJU!- respondió Kuchel ácidamente.

Mikasa no se dio cuenta pero en el momento que ella estaba hablando con la familia de Lord Rivaille, su hermano Erwin estaba detrás de ella haciendo el mismo gesto que ella, junto con todo el ejército y parte del clan presente.

Una vez que su hermano la ayudó a levantarse, les ofreció hospedaje a su futura familia Rivaille, sólo Kuchel se quedó allí ya que Kenny, Farlan, Isabel Magnolia y Kyukuro se retiraron a su residencia, la de la Familia Rivaille.

Mikasa no podía comer, ni dormir, por cuidar a Levi, estaba desesperada, se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a él.

Lloraba amargamente todas las noche, porque aquel acontecimiento, fue revivir las pérdidas de toda su familia, sólo le quedaba su hermano con su cuñada y sus 35 sobrinos.

Siempre estaba bajo la mirada atenta de la madre de Levi, pero a Mikasa poco le importó que su futura suegra la vigilará...

Tenía una meta que cumplir y no había opción para dar marcha atrás, sabía que tenía que vengarse del clan real, sin embargo no lo podía realizar aun, dado que los príncipes siguen sin retornar al palacio...

Paso una semana en la que Levi sólo se limitaba abrir los ojos, apretar la mano de Mikasa y nada más, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Hange, que junto con Marco, Ilse, Historia, Mina Carolina, con Armin se iban rotando, estudiando cada caso para la recuperación.

Sin descuidar sus obligaciones educacionales y médicas del palacio, Moblit con Jean eran los encargados de ser los portavoz del resto del equipo en sus respectivas labores, para no despertar sospechas...

En una de las noche que Mikasa estaba cuidando a Levi, se le caían las lágrimas mientras le hablaba:

\- ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso Levi? ¡Te dije que era peligroso, sin embargo no me escuchaste y lideraste a nuestros hombres!- reprochaba entre lágrimas Mikasa.

\- No quería que te matarán...Verte morir en manos del enemigo sería la muerte para mí- dijo Levi lentamente en voz baja.

Mikasa abrió sus ojos enormemente al igual que su boca, quedando sin palabras ante él.

\- Eres lo más precioso para nuestra nación, para nuestra gente, para nuestro clan y sobre todo para mí- proseguía Levi.

Lord Rivaille intentando sentarse en la cama, Mikasa lo ayudó acomodando almohadas y le puso una bata sobre su espalda vendada.

Ella interrumpe a Levi y le dice:

\- Unámonos en lazos matrimoniales (casarse)- se lo dice Mikasa con voz entre sollozos mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¡Eso tengo que pedírtelo yo a ti Mikasa!- sonrió levemente Levi.

\- Hable con tú familia, ellos dieron su aprobación menos tú madre que después de tú recuperación me dará su respuesta.- dijo avergonzada Mikasa.

\- Tks , siempre hace lo mismo...No te preocupes yo hablaré con mi familia y luego iré con mi Tío junto con mis hermanos a pedir tú mano a Erwin y a todos tus sobrinos, para que nos den su bendición, como corresponde - dijo Levi besado la mano de Seju Mikasa.

Mikasa lo abrazo y lo besó suavemente en los labios, bajo la atenta mirada de Kuchel, que ella estaba escondida viendo la escena.

Posteriormente Mikasa dijo:

\- Cambiando de tema querido, los príncipes aún no aparecen en el palacio- dijo Mikasa.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer SEJU Mikasa?- dijo Levi muy atento.

\- ¡Agitaremos las aguas!, cuento con un pequeño regalito que trajimos del campo de batalla.- dijo Mikasa sonriendo malévolamente.

\- ¡Me gusta eso!¡Me gusta! Pero no lo hagas sin mi, tengo que ver lo- afirmando Levi.

\- ¡Así será querido!- sellando el acuerdo un con leve beso.

Desde que retornaron del campo de batalla hasta la residencia de SEJU Mikasa para atender a todas las tropas, más el cuidado exclusivo de Lord Rivaille, el equipo de espionaje no tuvo descanso, a diario llegaban reportes sobre el paradero de los príncipes...

Luego de pasado dos días, llegaron noticias relevantes del equipo de espionaje, en ellas daban la ubicación exacta de los príncipes:

"Eren y Zeke se escondieron en el reino de "OJOS DE CUERVO", específicamente en el pueblo los "HIJO DE LOS BUITRES", pueblo limítrofe con el pueblo "PANTERA CELESTIAL" perteneciente a los dominios del "REINADO Feliz", gobernado por el "Rey CARLO Pikale".

"Hace tres días que emprendieron viaje de retorno al palacio y hoy tendrían que llegar".

Una vez que terminó de leerlo al lado de Levi, este le sugirió lo siguiente:

\- ¿Seju crees que es momento que agitemos las aguas en el palacio?- dijo Levi curioso.

\- ¡Exacto! Pero antes, debemos reunirnos con todos los integrantes de nuestro clan ¡Ahora ya!.- respondió Mikasa .

\- ¡Entre más pronto mejor!- dijo Levi.

En eso Mikasa llamó a Uriel y le ordenó que reuniera a todos los integrantes del clan de carácter de urgencia en su residencia, en ese mismo día.

Uriel llamo a su equipo ,replicando las ordenes que había dado Seju, y en poco tiempo estaba todo el clan reunido en su residencia:

Armin, Historia, Hange, Erwin, Mina Carolina, Moblit, Marco, Ilse, Jean, Mike, Nanaba, Farlan, Isabel Magnolia, Kyukuro junto con Kenny, Sasha y Connie.

Todos se reunieron en la habitación donde estaba Lord Rivaille, para que pudiera asistir sin problemas.

Mikasa comienza hablar:

\- Los he reunido acá, en primer lugar, porque no habrá sospechas de realizar una reunión en esta habitación.

Por otro lado, tenemos noticias de Eren y Zeke.

\- ¿Cuáles son Seju?- dijo Sasha.

\- Primero que se escondieron en uno de los pueblos del reino "Ojos de cuervo", el pueblo se llama los "Hijos de los buitres" que es pueblo fronterizo con el pueblo "Pantera celestial" perteneciente al reinado feliz, gobernado por el "Rey Carlo Pikale".

Y hoy supuestamente por el plazo que se dio deberían llegar a palacio.- terminó de relatar Mikasa.

\- Seju debe ser cierto lo que usted dices, ya que hoy en el palacio, había mucho movimiento de una forma muy extraña, dado que la princesa no hizo acto de presencia y sus doncellas caminaban rápidamente de un lado para otro- dijo Kenny.

\- En la enfermería nos solicitaron cremas para curar heridas profundas y uno que otro tónico para las inflamaciones internas- dijo Ilse.

\- ¡Cierto! Nosotros con Moblit, Marco y Jean preparamos los tónicos y las cremas especiales que nos solicitaron, pero al momento que Jean iba a dejarlos, no se lo permitieron, se lo quitaron de las manos, la doncella de la princesa Petra, Annie- dijo Armin.

\- ¡Bingo! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!, son tan predecible, ya llegaron a palacio- dijo Seju Mikasa .

\- ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-dijeron casi todos al unísono, menos Kenny que se reía por las reacciones de ellos.

\- ¿Kyukuro y Mina Carolina hicieron lo que les pedí?- les pregunto Mikasa.

\- ¡Tenemos todo listo Seju! Aunque en realidad lo tuve que hacer yo, porque Kyukuro le provocaba mareos preservar las cabezas de los soldados- reprochaba Mina Carolina.

\- ¡Mina era un secreto entre nosotros!- dijo ofendido Kyukuro.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- rieron todos los presentes ante la situación.

\- Que les parece que mañana hagamos una visita al palacio y le entreguemos los regalos a su majestad- dijo malévolamente Mikasa.

\- ¡SEJU yo voy con usted! Si hay que lanzárselas a los príncipes déjeme hacerlo- decía rogando Sasha.

\- ¡Qué temeraria Sasha! ¡Me gusta tú actitud!- dijo Seju Mikasa entre risas.

\- Bueno no lanzaremos a los príncipes las cabezas, se las entregaremos a su majestad mañana.

Antes del medio día iré al palacio me esperan allá o me escoltan desde mi residencia- continuó Seju Mikasa

\- ¡ La esperamos allá, tenemos que estar en el palacio muy temprano en la mañana!- dijeron la mayoría al unísono.

\- ¡SEJU! Con Kyukuro te escoltaremos- dijo Farlan.

\- Yo vendré ayudarla a prepararse- dijo Mina Carolina.

\- Yo llevó el "Regalo" con Connie- dijo Sasha pegándole un codazo en ese entonces a su prometido.

\- Y se me olvidaba, les queremos comunicar que con Lord Rivaille nos uniremos en Lazos matrimoniales (casarse)- dijo Seju Mikasa ruborizada.

\- ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- todos dijeron lo mismo, Kenny sólo sonreía.

\- Ya me encuentro mejor, con los cuidados de mi amada, he recobrado rápido mi salud- dijo Levi besando la mano de Mikasa.

\- Pero antes tienes que cumplir con él protocolo de pedir mi mano a mi Hermano con mi cuñada y a mis 35 sobrinos- dijo Mikasa divertida.

\- ¡ Lo siento Levi!, soy el hombre de la familia y si te quieres unir en lazos matrimoniales con mi hermana tienes que pedirme autorización, mis hijos no sé que te dirán porque tú seas su tío, ya que ellos aman a mi hermana.- dijo Erwin intimidando a Levi.

\- ¡ No me importa! haré lo que sea necesario para tener la bendición de tú familia- dijo eso tragando grueso Levi y apretaba la mano de Mikasa.

Todos los presentes estaban emocionados por la noticia, ya que después de que SEJU evitará una tragedia, ahora tendrían un momento de alegría, pero antes iban a justar cuentas con su majestad y su familia.

A la mañana siguiente, Mina Carolina llegó muy temprano a la residencia de Mikasa, para ayudarla arreglarse para ir al palacio, junto con ella llegó Sasha, Connie, para preparar la sorpresa y que estuviera todo listo para cuando Seju Mikasa estuviera lista.

Mientras se estaba preparando, apareció Kuchel y le dijo:

\- SEJU a tú atuendo le hace falta este collar, era un colgante de plata con una piedra de ónix en forma de alitas, que hacían juego con unos pendientes del mismo material y con la misma forma.

\- ¡Madre y esto!- dijo Mikasa sorprendidas casi sin palabras.

\- ¡ La futura esposa de mi hijo no puede lucir cualquier joya tiene que ser una que la represente y esta te representa a ti y a mi hijo!- dijo con una sonrisa Kuchel.

\- ¡Gracias por darme su bendición Madre!- se arrodilló Mikasa ante Kuchel.

\- ¡No es necesario que te arrodilles, sabía que esto pasaría! mi hijo ha estado enamorado de ti desde niños y me sorprendió mucho que fueras tú que hallas tomado la decisión de pedir su mano, aunque te entiendo, mi hijo es muy torpe en esas cosas- dijo riéndose Kuchel.

\- ¡Madreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Te escuché! ¡Me estás avergonzando frente a mi prometida!- gritó Levi molestó.

Mikasa no paraba de reír junto a Mina Carolina por lo que estaba pasando, y los Spinger junto a Farlan con Kyukuro cayeron al suelo por estar escuchando detrás de la puerta y perder el equilibrio por culpa de Sasha...

Una vez que ya estaba todo listo, Mikasa fue al palacio con su pequeña caravana.

Llegó allí y la estaban esperando el resto del clan, quienes la escoltaron hasta el gran salón de audiencias y llevaban consigo un gran baúl.

Abrió ella misma las puertas del salón principal del palacio de par en par y su majestad quedó sin palabras cuando la vio:

\- ¡¡SE-SE-SEJU!!- la miraba petrificado su majestad.

\- Su majestad, veo que no se encuentra bien, ¿le ocurre algo?- dijo Seju Mikasa sarcásticamente.

\- ¡No pensé que estuvieras viva!- decía su majestad casi sin voz, colocándose una mano en su pecho.

\- ¡Se me olvidaba comunicarle algo su majestad!...No retorné sola, todo el ejército retorno conmigo ¡¡"VIVO Y SIN NINGUNA BAJA".!!- le gritó Seju Mikasa con ira.

Ahora que me recuerdo, su Majestad me tiene que recompensar por tal proeza-dijo en tono desafiante Seju Mikasa.

\- ¡Se hará como tú digas Seju! Entréguenle los tesoros más caros de nuestras arcas- ordenó su Majestad.

\- ¡Su Majestad! Antes que prosiga ¿Me permitiría escoger mi premio en esta ocasión?- dijo Seju Mikasa.

\- ¡Serás doblemente premiada Seju! ¿Dime que es lo que deseas?.- respondió el Rey.

\- ¡Perfecto su majestad! ¡Solicito la presencia de los príncipes EREN Y ZEKE ahora!- ordenó Mikasa.

\- ¡Hagan lo que ella ordena!- dijo su majestad.

Mike y Nanaba trajeron a los príncipes y los lanzaron a los pies de SEJU MIKASA.

\- ¡Así que nos volvemos a encontrar...Príncipe Eren y Zeke! ¿Cómo están tus heridas príncipe Eren?- Preguntó Seju Mikasa.

\- ¡No tengo ninguna herida! ¡Estás loca SEJU!- dijo Eren burlándose de ella.

\- ¿Así? ¡FARLAAAAAAAAN!- gritó Seju Mikasa

\- ¡SI, SEJU!

\- ¡ Asegúrate que el príncipe Eren no esté herido!- ordeno Seju Mikasa.

Mike tenía sujeto a Eren y Farlan le levanto las mangas donde estaban los vendajes en sus brazos, luego en las piernas, toda la corte quedó sin palabras, ante la situación que tenían ante sus ojos...  
Pero ellos no sabía lo que Seju Mikasa, iba a solicitar...


	22. Regalo de Seju Mikasa...XXII

\- Príncipes les traje un regaló como recordatorio, de mi bondad hacía mi clan, mi gente, mi pueblo.

En gratitud por su tan noble gesto, para con nosotros- dijo Seju Mikasa en un tono neutral, con matices sarcásticos.

Nadie de los nobles pertenecientes a la corte real, sospecharía de lo que se traería entre manos Seju Mikasa...

Connie con Kyukuro traían consigo, un gran baúl el cual fue abierto por Sasha quien sin previo aviso comenzó a lanzar las cabezas del ejército de mercenarios que iba bajo el mando de los príncipes, siendo la forma ideal de exponer el crimen que habían cometido el clan de su majestad.

Luego entre Connie con Kyukuro siguieron de inmediato con lo que estaba haciendo Sasha, provocando aun más el terror en el palacio...

Todos los presentes gritaron desesperadamente, aterrorizados al ver las cabezas inertes que eran lanzadas contra los príncipes...

Sin embargo como eran muchas al final le lanzaron el restó de las cabezas que quedaban con el baúl incluido hacía ellos.

El terror en el salón de audiencias real se respiraba en el aire, muchos de los nobles de la corte estaba llorando por el espeluznante espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, otros vomitaban por tal horripilante escena que cualquier director de cine le hubiera gustado tener en sus películas...

En medio del pavoroso ambiente Seju Mikasa se dirige a su majestad:

\- ¡Su majestad! estas son las cabezas inertes del ejército que atacó a nuestras tropas en la misión que usted mismo ordenó, quienes iban liderando dichas tropas fueron sus dos queridos hijos EREN y ZEKE, quienes atacaron a mis hijos con él único fin de exterminar a mi clan.- Argumenta Seju Mikasa, para continuar.

Una de las reglas del reino que usted mismo estableció, era que cualquier insulto u ataque hacía mi persona era considerado TRAICIÓN, LO QUE SE PAGABA CON MUERTE.

¡¡¡SU MAJESTAD, CUMPLA CON LO QUE HA ESTABLECIDO PARA MANTENER EL HONOR DE NUESTRA NACIÓN SAGRADA!!!- Sentenció Seju Mikasa en tono suplicante actuado.

\- ¡POR FAVOR SU MAJESTAD CUMPLA LA LEY!- dijeron todos los miembros de la corte.

El crimen de la familia de su majestad estaba quedando al descubierto y lo peor de todo, que él no podía hacer nada para ocultarlo, trayendo como resultado optar por la opción que no quería recurrir...

Ante ello, el príncipe Zeke se adelante y procede a intervenir:

\- ¡SEJU! Te pido que perdones la estupidez de mi hermano EREN, no supe detenerlo, ante sus actos inconsecuentes hacía a ti y hacía nuestra nación sagrada, él no conoce el valor que usted tiene para nuestra nación- dijo Zeke arrodillándose ante Mikasa posando su cabeza en el suelo, acto que siguió EREN.

\- ¡Su majestad no escuche lo que sus torpes hijos están diciendo!, atacaron a nuestra SEJU, a nuestro ejército, eso es considerado traición, le solicitamos como representante del consejo, que aplique la ley en forma ejemplar.- dijo Kenny.

\- ¡POR FAVOR SU MAJESTAD CUMPLA CON LA LEY!- dijeron al unísono todos los presentes.

El rey no tuvo el valor de matar a sus hijos adoptivos, pero permitió que SEJU Mikasa con sus hombres los torturaran.

Dijo su majestad:

\- ¡SEJU reconozco la estupidez de los actos de mis hijos por tanto, te los entrego para que tus tropas los torturen como castigo!.- dijo su majestad sin poder salvar a sus hijos.

\- ¡PADRE!- dijeron con terror ambos príncipes.

\- ¡Agradezcan que no los mande a matar!- dijo su majestad-

\- ¡Nanaba, Mike, Sasha, Connie, Farlan !¡llévenselos y ya saben lo que tienen que hacer!- ordeno Seju Mikasa.

\- ¡SI, SEJU!- dijeron los presentes, llevándose de inmediato a los dos príncipes hacia el centro de torturas.

\- Kyukuro ve con ellos- ordeno Mikasa

\- ¡Si, SEJU!- dijo Kyukuro inclinándose ante ella

En eso llega Petra y le grita:

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a maltratar a mi esposo!- dijo Petra furiosa alzando una mano para golpear a Mikasa, cosa que fue impedida por Lord Rivaille.

\- ¡Nadie toca a SEJU! ¡Guarde su compostura princesa! ¿O quiere que le digamos a su majestad donde estaba escondidos su esposo y su cuñado?- dijo Levi desafiante.

\- ¡ Lord Rivaille !Le ordeno que diga lo que la princesa Petra tenía conocimiento y no lo dio a conocer, ¡donde estaban escondidos!- ordeno el rey.

\- ¡Su majestad! ellos estaban ocultos en el reino "OJOS de CUERVO", específicamente en el pueblo "Hijos de los Buitres", pueblo que está dentro del territorio de gobierna el padre de la princesa Petra- sentenció Levi en voz alta.

\- ¡Llévense la junto con los príncipes!, enséñenle que pasa con actuar en contra de la nación sagrada- ordeno su majestad.

Fue sacada entre los gritos que esta daba y llevada hacía el centro de tortura.

\- ¡SEJU!¡Lord Rivaille! Me alegra que ustedes con todo nuestro ejército, estén a salvo de las estupideces de las que fueron víctimas ustedes, provocadas por mis hijos- dijo su majestad entristecido, por la derrota.

\- ¡Su majestad!, si me permite, me retiro, tengo asuntos que atender- dijo Seju Mikasa.

Todos se inclinaron ante ella, mientras se retiraba del salón, seguida de Levi, Armin, Marco, Mina Carolina, quienes se dirigieron al centro de torturas.

En el centro de torturas estaban todos los integrantes del clan, dejaron 2 asientos para Mikasa con Levi, para que presenciaran el espectáculo que se iba a dar comienzo...

Una vez que llegaron, Seju Mikasa junto a su prometido Levi Rivaille y el resto del clan, tenían a los príncipes sentados en las sillas de torturas con las vestimentas blancas en señal de culpabilidad, lo mismo que Petra que la colocaron al lado de ellos.

Procedió hablar Seju Mikasa antes de comenzar:

\- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¿Miren a quienes tenemos aquí? ¿No son los príncipes de la corona junto con la princesa Petra, mejor dicho la enemiga de nuestra nación sagrada?- dijo Seju Mikasa sarcásticamente.

\- ¡SEJU no es lo que crees! ¡No supe enseñar a mi esposa, las reglas de nuestro reino y ni a comportarse a la altura de su posición!- dijo suplicando Eren.

\- ¿Estás pidiéndome que libere a tu esposa, luego que quiso atacarme en frente de su majestad y toda la corte presente? ... ¡Pides mucho cuando no das nada!- respondió fríamente Seju Mikasa.

\- Connie, Farlan comiencen con la tortura.

\- ¡SI, SEJU!- respondiéndole con la mano derecha empuñada en el corazón- Connie y Farlan con la ayuda de Mike y Marco comenzaron aplicarles fierros hirviendo en las piernas de los príncipes, los gritos de ambos eran desgarradores...

Petra gritaba y lloraba para que detuvieran la tortura, cosa que no sucedió.

Mikasa levanta su mano derecha, para que ellos se detuvieran y los príncipes empezaran hablar...

\- ¡SEJU somos inocentes! esto es una acusación injusta contra nosotros- decía Eren desesperado.

\- ¿Injusta? ¿INJUSTA? ¡jajajajajajajajaajajajajajajaja! A ver Eren respóndeme una cosa, ya que me acusaste de ser injusta...¿Dime quién planeó atacar a mi ejército?- pregunto Mikasa apretando con su mano izquierda la barbilla de Eren.

\- ¡No lo sé SEJU! ¡No se de lo que me estás hablando- dijo Eren llorando, mientras Zeke estaba en silencio, como aceptando su castigo.

\- ¿Así que no sabes? ¿En serio?- Prosigan con la tortura hasta que hablen, votando la barbilla de Eren bruscamente.

Siguieron aplicándole a ambos fierros hirviendo en su pecho, en eso Seju Mikasa ordena:

\- ¡Sasha, Nanaba empiecen con Petra!- ordeno Seju Mikasa

\- ¡Si SEJU!- respondieron al unísono - le colocaron unos palos entre medio de su vestido y ambas comenzaron a jalar en sentido contrario para abrir las caderas, lo gritos de Petra eran desgarradores, pero eso no inmuto ni a Sasha ni a Nanaba ya que lo hacían con más alevosía.

\- ¡Deténgase todos!- ordenó Mikasa, con voz maquiavélica.

¿Ya van hablar? o ¿Seguirán negando lo innegable?-interrogo Mikasa.

\- ¡No tenemos nada que decir!- gritó Eren.

\- No me dejas otra opción... ¡Los bloques de piedra ahora!

Procedieron Mike, Farlan, Connie y Marco a colocarlos era unos bloques de 20 cm ancho por 40 cm de largo, se las colocaron sobre las piernas de los príncipes, para aumentar sus gritos de dolor.

\- ¡Nanaba, Sasha! apliquen los fierros hirviendo en las piernas de la princesa- ordenó Seju Mikasa.

\- ¡SI, SEJU!-respondiendo haciendo el gesto militar empuñando su mano derecha en el corazón.

Siguieron en este procedimiento, sin que ninguno de los tres acusados quisiera confesar, hasta que Petra se desmayo de dolor, al percatarse de eso SEJU Mikasa dijo:

\- ¡Nanaba, Sasha tírenle agua, para que despierte!

\- ¡Si, SEJU!- Sasha procede a tirarle agua con un vaso.

\- ¡¡¡¡Pero tírenle más agua!!!!!- gritó Mikasa.

\- ¡SI, SEJU!- Nanaba le lanza un balde de agua fría lo que hace que Petra gritó de inmediato.

\- ¿Vas a confesar ahora? – volvió a preguntar Mikasa.

\- ¡SEJU no tengo nada que ver en todo esto, por favor créame!- respondía entre lágrimas Petra.

\- No me dejas otra opción... Colóquenle 2 bloques de piedra a cada príncipe.

\- ¡SI,SEJU!- procedieron con la tortura si le colocaban otro bloque más les romperían las piernas a ambos, los gritos y llantos no se dejaban de escuchar.

En eso Mikasa procede a leer toda la información que habían recopilado los príncipes:

"Los príncipes Eren y Zeke eran los dirigían el ejército enemigos que atacaron a las tropas de la nación sagrada, la emboscada estaba bajos las ordenes del príncipe Eren que una vez que enterró a nuestras tropas grito:

\- ¡SU SEJU NO VENDRÁ A RESCATARLOS, ES EL FIN DE SU CLAN!

Luego de ello, escaparon hacia el pueblo "Hijos de los buitres" donde permanecieron allí hasta hace unos 5 días atrás, en los que emprendieron su viaje de retorno al palacio, llegando el día de ayer.- Termino de leer el reporte de los espías.

¿Aun van a seguir negándolo? o ¡¡¡Quieren que siga leyendo sus crímenes!!!- dijo Mikasa ya con la mandíbula trabada de ira.

\- ¡¡¡¡SEJU TODO ES CIERTO!!!!!- gritó ZEKE.

\- ¡Detengan todos lo que estaban haciendo! Tírenle agua a los príncipes- ordenó Mikasa.

\- ¡Qué sorpresa! Así que lo que acabo de leer es verdad ¿cierto Zeke?- preguntó sarcásticamente Mikasa.

\- ¡SI SEJU! esto fue planeado por nosotros, pero la idea fue de Petra que convenció a mi hermano que lo hiciéramos, quise detenerlo, porque se cual es su valor para nuestra nación, pero ellos dos no me hicieron caso, al final tuve que seguirlo en sus planes- respondió con una voz muy baja.

\- ¡ Llévense a Zeke a sus habitaciones y que curen sus heridas! Sigan con la tortura con Eren y Petra, pero con fierros calientes.- ordenó Mikasa.

Gritaban ambos de dolor hasta que Petra gritó:

\- ¡SEJU SI FUI YO LA QUE PLANEO TODO! Manipule a mi esposo a su majestad y al príncipe Zeke, yo les dije que se escondieran en el reino de mi padre y les proveí de mercenarios más soldados del reino de mi padre, para que los ayudaran para atacar al ejercito de la nación sagrada.- confesó Petra.

\- ¡Tírenle agua a ambos! Y luego que se los lleven a sus habitaciones y que le curen sus heridas.

\- ¡SI, SEJU!.

...................

Una vez que todo había concluido, Mikasa se dirige a su residencia, junto a lord Rivaille, la estaban esperando toda la familia de Levi.

Cenaron todos juntos, había un ambiente grato , al fin pudieron ajustar cuentas con el Rey, pero por un determinado tiempo...

.................

Ahora ya saben porque Seju Mikasa era tan temida, aunque aquí entre nosotros, a ella siempre le gusto más provocar el miedo que el cariño hacia ella...

No obstante, en el palacio era temida, pero en el pueblo de la nación sagrada era amada...


	23. Es el tiempo...XXIII

Ahora ya saben como fue la vida de nuestra Seju Mikasa antes de que Mikasa del futuro, reencarnara en su primera vida.

Ahora podemos colegir lo siguiente:

1.- Tuvo una niñez difícil vivió siempre bajo peligro su familia, por culpa de la familia real.

2.- Presenció la muerte de su madre So So No en frente de sus ojos junto a su hermano Erwin.

3.- Le maratón a su padre, por órdenes de su majestad en el momento que ella, aun enferma, la obligarán a realizar rituales sagrados hacía los dioses de las estrellas, para que se diera fin a la sequía.

4.- Intentó su majestad nuevamente aniquilar al clan de Seju Mikasa, provocando que ella lo desafiaría su autoridad en publicó y trayendo como resultado, la exposición de los maquiavélicos ataques de los cuales había sido victima Seju Mikasa y su clan.

5.- A raíz de lo vivido tanto por ella como su familia y amigos, nació en ellos un deseo de apoderarse del gobierno.

Como están enterados de todo el sufrimiento que vivió está Seju Mikasa, ahora volveremos a donde nos quedamos con, la nueva Seju Mikasa...

¿Será tan ruda y desafiante cómo en su primera vida, qué ahora está viviendo?

...................

Ya se habían culminado las reuniones con los integrantes del clan, por mi parte, hace unas semanas había empezado con la dieta que me había hecho Hange con el equipo médico, más el tónico que me trajo mi hermano, para potenciar mi ovulación.

Fueron unos días muy ajetreados, estudios, prácticas en combate, mi esposo con mis cuñados y con los demás miembros de los equipos ejecutando las misiones que se les había encomendado, como dice una canción "Este es el Tiempo de Grandes Confusiones pero también de Grandes Posibilidades … ¿Tiempo de Crisis?...¿Tiempo de Cambio?....¿Tiempo de...Mente...?"

Tomé esas frases como mi lema para el momento que estaba viviendo, este es el tiempo, de transformarse y eso yo lo haré...

Me asustaba reunirme con el Rey Zacklay, tengo miedo, puesto que no quiero que descubra que no soy la verdadera SEJU, en realidad soy la reencarnación de ella, ya que vengo del futuro...  
Sin embargo no me quiero equivocar...

Estoy dando lo mejor de mí para realizar mi papel como corresponde...

Mi esposo aún no llega de su reunión con su equipo, ni Farlan está...Mi cuñada se fue de viaje con mi hermano junto a Kyukuro, no puedo retrasar mi ida al palacio...

Sin embargo … ¿Qué haré? O ¿Qué diré? ¿A qué me enfrentare?, son las interrogantes que bombardean mi cabeza, provocándome una gran jaqueca.

No obstante escucho una voz que me saca de mis pensamientos:

\- ¡Hija que haces aquí! Comenzaste tu tratamiento y más que nunca debes cuidar de tu cuerpo- me coloca un chal que había tejido mi querida suegra.

\- ¡Gracias mamá Kuchel!- me dijo que la llamara así, al igual que Isabel Magnolia lo hacía, así estábamos en igualdad de condiciones.

\- ¿Estás preocupada?- Se sentó a mi lado y me acaricia mi cabeza colocándola sobre su hombro.

\- Si Mamá Kuchel... Me preocupa que tenga que ir al palacio, después de mi accidente y más aún enfrentarme a ellos que fueron los que lo provocaron.- le comentaba tratando de no demostrar mi miedo.

-Hija, no vas a ir sola, mi hermano estará allá y Levi te acompañará, en el momento que llegue mi hermano de la reunión que tiene con los ministros, le diré que te preparé, además tu eres una mujer fuerte.

A pesar de todo lo que te ha ocurrido, te has esforzado muchísimo en recuperarte y el hecho que quieras que nuestro clan retome el lugar que le corresponde, habla muy bien de ti- me rozo su dedo en mi nariz, como lo hacía mi hermano cuando era niña, mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

\- ¡Mamá no soy tan fuerte como usted cree!...No quiero defraudar a nadie de nuestro clan y ni mucho menos a mi querido esposo, pero no me siento capaz de lograrlo- le decía entre sollozos.

\- ¡Mi niña!- me abraza fuerte, mientras me pasaba su mano sobre mi cabello - éstas sensible, lo que me alegra, es buena señal porque el tratamiento está siendo efecto- ¡No digas eso!, tienes que sacar muchas fuerzas de donde no tienes para enfrentarte a tus enemigos, ten en cuenta, este mundo es cruel y bello a la vez.

Mírame a mí, yo quedé viuda muy joven con dos hijos , su majestad quería a toda costa que fuera su concubina, me opuse y mi hermano me ayudó, y jamás pudo cumplir su deseo, y mírame ahora tengo otro hijo que es mi adoración sus hermanos lo aman y yo más, soy independiente, veo crecer a mis nietos que son unas ternuras, y para todo el clan soy su abuela, así que tengo más nietos de lo que pensé algún día tener- lo decía con tanta felicidad, mientras me mecía para calmarme.

No te preocupes por lo que aun no ha ocurrido, prepárate para hacer una aparición triunfal y que no pudieron salirse con la suya al tratar de matarte.

\- ¡Gracias Mamá!- suspiró con mucha tranquilidad limpiándome mis lágrimas.

\- Ahora tienes que cuidarte para la llegada de mis nietos-luego me besa mi frente.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos acá?-dijo mi esposo al vernos a su llegada.

\- ¡Hola Mamá! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Así se dice, soy tú madre, no tú hermana.

Y para el señor le cuento, estábamos teniendo una conversación de mujeres.

\- Tsk.- respondió mi esposo con fastidio.

\- Si, tks,tks,tks. ¿Algo más?- cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo muy seria.

\- ¡Buenas noches Mamá! Discúlpame, tuve un día terrible-le da un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Hola Mamá! ¡Hola Cuñada!, ¿Mamá que hay de comer?- Farlan llegó junto con Levi, nos abraza y nos besa las mejillas a las dos.

\- Los estábamos esperando-interrumpí- ¿Podemos comer todos juntos Mamá Kuchel?

\- ¡Claro que sí hija! Vamos al salón- decía contenta Mamá Kuchel.

Levi me detiene y me besa intensamente, mis piernas casi no reaccionan, y mi cuñado nos grita:

\- ¡Hey! Como se aprovechan de mi desgracia, mi esposa está de viaje y ustedes como ¡locos adolescentes!- colocando Farlan una cara de molestia.

\- ¡Ya!- me separo de golpe de Levi- Farlan cuñado discúlpanos ¿Si? no quería que te sintieras mal- me dio vergüenza y me provoca que vuelva a llorar- a lo que Farlan se puso nervioso.

\- ¡Lo decía para molestarlos! Mikasa no llores, no soporto ver una mujer llorar y me podré a llorar contigo- decía Farlan nervioso.

\- ¡Está bien Farlan! Te entiendo- sin embargo no podía parar de llorar y al final estábamos los dos llorando y luego nos abrazamos para acompañar nuestro dolor y mientras tanto mi querido esposo...

\- ¡Ya empezaron las señoras! ahora les falta sacar el tejido y comenzar a chismear- lo que nos ofendió y gritamos al unisonó.

\- ¡¡¡CALLATE LEVI!!! Tú no sabes lo que es tener un corazón sensible- rebatía Farlan mientras cada unos nos secamos las lágrimas.

\- Mi cuñada me entiende, cosa que deberías aprender de ella- lo decía en un tono de incomprensión Farlan.

\- Si, si, ya, ya ¡Vamos a comer mejor señoras!- dijo Levi protestando.

\- Cuñado que te parece que nos venguemos de mi esposo- mirándolo de forma cómplice y tomándolo de su brazo.

\- Me encanta la idea Mikasa, ¿ideamos un plan?- dijo Farlan divertidamente.

\- ¡Claro que si!- le hago choque de pulgares, a lo que mi esposo no le pareció.

\- ¡Oye, ya paren! Mikasa suelta a mi hermano- lo decía en tono posesivo.

\- ¿Farlan escuchaste algo?- seguía sin soltar su brazo, mirando para todos lados.

\- Noooooo cuñada, para nada- me seguía el juego.

\- ¡Vamos a comer!- le cerraba el ojo.

\- ¡Como tu digas cuñada!- y nos íbamos caminado y tarareando cualquier melodía para molestar a mi esposo, mientras nos dirigíamos al salón, mientras que Levi nos seguía reventando de ira.-¡Jajajajajajajajaaja!

La cena fue grata, compartimos todos en familia junto a mi Mamá Kuchel, tío Suegro Kenny, mi cuñado Farlan junto a sus hijos, mi esposo y yo.

Se sentía la ausencia de Isabel Magnolia y Kyukuro en la casa, en la familia, pero sabíamos que iban a llegar muy pronto.

Esta demás decir, que la cara de poco amigos no se le quito a Levi, mientras que Farlan y yo seguíamos bromeando, ideando formas de vengarnos de mi esposo.

Al final de la cena, mi tío suegro nos ordena que Levi y a mi que lo acompañemos a su despacho, mientras mamá Kuchel ayudaba a Farlan con mis sobrinos.

Una vez que llegamos allí, nos hace pasar para luego sentarnos frente de él;

\- Así que estás asustada con ir al palacio Mikasa, mi hermana me comentó tus temores- yo lo miraba sorprendida.

\- ¡Es verdad Tío suegro!- incline mi cabeza en señal de timidez y una lágrima se me estaba escapando.

\- ¡Hey! Primero, deja de estar tan sensible, no sé que estas tomando, ¿Pero llorar por todo?...

Sobrino tendrás que tomar cartas en el asunto- mirando directamente a mi esposo.

\- ¡Lo que tú digas tío!- sonreía triunfante mi Levi.

\- ¡Mikasa! Se que ha sido difícil para ti este proceso, pero he visto tu progreso y en eso concordamos con mi hermana, te has esforzado muchísimo en recuperarte.

Dime Mikasa ¿Qué te ha dicho tú cuñado en tus clases con él, en cuanto a la caza?

\- Primero se debe observar detenida mente el ambiente donde está la presa, verificar el terreno que estoy pisando, estudiarla, ver las armas que cuento, si tengo refuerzos verificar quienes son de fiar y quienes no, a su vez par verificar si es buen momento de atacar o más bien inducir sutilmente, aparentando que fue idea de mi oponente, dejar que muestre sus verdaderas cartas, para sí saber a quién me enfrento y como atacarlo.

\- ¡Bravo! Estás muy preparada, mañana es el día que iremos al palacio te a compañeros junto con Levi.

Armin estará allí, hoy estuve en reuniones con los ministros y él tuvo que asistir en su calidad de representante del sacerdocio, así que sola no estarás.

Mañana antes de partir al palacio le avisare para que esté preparado, necesitamos de su cerebro para tú encuentro con la corte.- ordenó Tío Kenny.

\- ¡Está bien tío Kenny!- dije con tranquilidad.

\- Levi acompañaras a tu esposa mañana, Mikasa como eres una Ackerman, y parte de fundamental de nuestro "clan celestial" te arreglaras lo mejor posible, recuerda tu apodo que te dieron a parte de SEJU, eres lo más bello de la nación y a su vez lo más letal, toma posesión de ello y demuéstralo- cerrándome un ojo.

\- ¡Gracias tío Kenny!- le respondí haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- ¡De nada hija! vayan a descansar, mañana será un día complicado.

Nos despedimos de tío Kenny, para dirigirnos a nuestra habitación con mi esposo, nos fuimos caminando lento, tomados de la mano y disfrutando la hermosa noche... Las cosas simples son las más hermosas.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación, y nos preparamos para ir dormir, sin antes de tomar un rico té y hablar sobre nuestro día, fue algo breve ya que los estábamos muy cansados, luego nos dormimos abrazados, y así para esperar que llegará el nuevo día...

Al despertar mi esposo no me quería soltar, era mutuo pero era más poderosa mi preocupación, que evitaba que me relajara, a lo que dije:

\- después que volvamos del palacio te recompensó, porque en estos momentos no tengo cabeza para disfrutarte.- le dije sensualmente.

\- ¡Te dije que odio al Rey! – respondió Levi molesto, sus ojos brotaba llamas de fuego.

\- ¿Y tú qué crees que yo no?, pero si vamos a llevar a cabo nuestros planes, tengo que ir- suspirando en señal de cansancio.

\- ¡Vamos!- Me levanta entre sus brazos, hay que prepararse para ir y tienes que verte más hermosa de lo que eres- me dijo besando mi frente.

\- ¡Te amo esposo mío!- le rozo la punta de mi nariz con la suya.

\- ¡Yo te amo más!- me apegaba más y más a él.

\- Si seguimos así, no saldremos de la habitación- tortuosamente me separo de él y llamo a Hanna para que me ayude a prepararme...Mientras mi esposo se tomaba un baño.

Me ayudó a escoger el vestuario de mi esposo y el mío, mi esposo iría con su traje de general negro completo pero en sus adornos con pequeños tonos púrpuras, y yo por mi parte iría con mi vestido color negro furioso, con una chaqueta especie bata color púrpura con pequeños bordados de alas en tono negro al igual que mi esposó, la chaqueta no sé cerraba, ya que llegaba a la altura de mis pechos en el ancho y de largo cubría mis tobillos, tenía un broche de plata, con piedras de ónix.

Hanna me arregló mi cabello con los adornos que me había hecho Isabel Magnolia con Kyukuro en forma de una constelación, más un maquillaje ligero pero asentador, resaltando modestamente mis labios.

\- ¿Hanna como me veo?- le pregunte inquieta.

\- ¡Esplendida mi señora!- sonriendo con satisfacción.

\- ¡Concuerdo contigo Hanna!- le cerraba un ojo- ya vámonos, nos están esperando.

\- ¡Si mi señora!

Levi en el momento que me va a buscar para irnos, una vez que me ve se queda sin palabras, yo me sonroje hasta las orejas y me dice:

\- ¿Cariño nos vamos?- sorprendido en él momento que me vio y nervioso mientras me hablaba.

\- Si, vamos- tomando de su brazo para ir de una vez por todas al palacio.

El palanquín estaba listo y emprendimos nuestro viaje fue silencioso, pensaba en cómo iba a enfrentar la situación y me recordé lo que por le dije una vez a Armin...


	24. Enfrentamiento... XXIV

"Cuando el cielo y la tierra estaban conectados y aun no había sido separados...Cuando habían dos soles y dos lunas...Un sol cayó y se convirtió en una estrella del polo norte.

Una luna cayó y se convirtió en las 7 estrellas de la Osa mayor en el norte.

Estrellas pequeñas se convirtieron en las estrellas de la gente...Y las estrellas grandes se convirtieron en las estrellas de los reyes...Y una de esas estrellas me pertenece"...

Al decirme esas palabras un sentimiento enérgico tan poderoso se apodero de mí, no era dueña de mis pensamientos ni de mi voluntad, el momento de transformarse es ¡ahora!...

Mis escoltas eran Levi con mi cuñado Farlan liderando el camino, mi doncella Hanna que iba al lado de mi palanquín (estaba más nerviosa que yo), sin contar un par de soldados que iban resguardando mi camino.

Franz por instrucciones de mi esposo se quedó resguardando la casa de mi suegra con parte de nuestros soldados.

Llegamos al Palacio, mi esposo se baja rápido de su caballo y se dirige a ayudarme a bajar y me dice:

\- ¡Seju! ¿Esta lista?- mientras Hanna me arreglaba las vestimentas y verificara que todo estuviera en orden.

\- Al mal paso darle prisa- mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¡Entremos!.

Ingresamos al palacio, seguí a mis escoltas y Armin con mi Tío Kenny me estaban esperando y ellos me acompañaron al gran salón donde se encontraba el Rey Zacklay junto a su séquito, nobles y ministros que formaban la corte.

Anuncia, mi llegada el Eunuco principal, hago ingreso y todos se arrodillan ante mí y gritan al unisonó;

\- ¡Bienvenida Seju!- Me limitó a mirarlos amablemente.

El Rey estaba sentado en su trono, a su lado estaban sus hijos adoptivos, Zeke y Eren...¡¡¡¡¡Eren!!!!! ¿Qué hace este hijo de perra acá? Y se encuentra a su lado está mierda de Petra, ¿hasta en esta vida me encuentro con éstas lacras?

Seguí mi paso, hasta que llegue a las pequeñas escalinatas que están para subir al trono.

Mi ira quería salir en forma descontrolada de mí, ver a la tropa de bastardos traidores allí sonriéndome

¿Cómo si nada? Empero me mantuve tranquila y expectante, debía saber que están tramando estos bastardos... En eso el Rey toma aire y procede a dirigirse hacía mí;

\- ¡Seju hasta que por fin vienes a verme!- Tocia un poco cuando me decía eso, se tapaba con un paño para que no le vieran la sangre.

\- ¡Su gracia es abundante Rey Zacklay! Por preocuparse de esta humilde sierva de la nación sagrada- mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedaste en el palacio después de tu accidente en batalla? Yo te hubiera cuidado mejor que nadie.- decía su majestad falsamente.

\- ¡Su Majestad!, no quería importunarlo, preferí un ambiente fuera de bullicio y más calmado para recuperarme.- lo miraba como si me fuera a poner a llorar, algunos hombres no saben diferenciar las clases de lágrimas de una mujer.

\- ¡Te entiendo!-me decía mientras bebía un poco de su tónico...  
Me comentaron que éstas en la residencia de Lord Rivaille.- dijo mirándome con detenimiento.

\- Me doy cuenta que usted sabe todo de mi- lo mire inquisitivamente.

¡Entonces mi presencia no es necesaria! ya que le llegaron con chismes acá, me sorprende que siendo Rey de la nación sagrada y salvándole en innumerables ocasiones, ¿Ponga en tela de juicio mi actuar?...

¡NO SE LE OLVIDE QUE ESTA SEJU MIKASA ES LA MADRE DEL EJÉRCITO DE LA NACIÓN SAGRADA Y LA VOLUNTAD DEL CIELO ESTÁ CONMIGO!- sentencié de forma desafiante.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! Seju sigues siendo la misma de siempre- seguía bebiendo de su tónico.

No era para molestarte, nada mas quería saber de ti.-dijo él rey para no levantar sospechas.

\- ¿Por eso me mando a espiar? Usted tiene la espada puesta en mi cuello y no conforme con eso usa a sus hombres para espiarme, es una falta de respeto para mí, siendo la semi diosa de la nación sagrada- se lo decía venenosamente, pero con una calma indescifrable.

\- ¡No me mal entiendas! – roncaba su voz un poco en señal que lo descubrí. Era más que nada para saber de ti, ya que no sabía de tú estado, por eso envié a mis hombres, para que estuvieran al pendiente de ti.- argumentaba su majestad en señal de justificativo.

\- Si usted lo dice...- respondí con sarcasmo.

\- No queremos que a nuestra SEJU le pase algo grave.- respondía un leve tono de sarcasmo, su majestad.

\- Su majestad se refiere a la trampa que me preparó el enemigo, que casualmente hubiera sido en el momento que usted salió sin guardias y justo ¿A mi me reportan de su situación, que corría peligro, siendo él emisario de tal información él príncipe Zeke?- los mire a ambos leyendo sus gestos corporales, eran tan evidente...-

\- ¡SEJU! Yo jamás le haría algo así- lo decía con un cierto matiz de acidez, él príncipe Zeke.

\- ¿A caso lo he acusado a usted príncipe Zeke?- mirándolo desafiante, si ya habían murmullos con mi presencia, ahora eran conversaciones con un volumen muy alto, me daban el favor a mí eso sí. En eso entra Levi y Farlan y se colocan a mi lado.

\- ¿Mi hermano jamás te haría algo así? ¿Dónde sacaste esa estúpida idea Seju? Se nota que aun no te has recuperado de tú cabeza-Eren lanzando veneno como siempre a lo que Levi iba a sacar la espada junto con Farlan, los detuve de inmediato.

\- ¿Acaso te pregunté príncipe Eren? ¿Cuándo le pregunte algo? Hable, de lo contrario guarde silencio- le dije mirándolo con ganas de matarlo ahí mismo.

-Se me olvidaba algo ya que el príncipe Eren tiene tantas ganas de hablar, ¿Por qué no le cuentas a su majestad y a todos los presente tus negocios sucios con la nación enemiga? Y te dices llamar príncipe de la nación sagrada... ¿Dime tú príncipe Eren a cuál nación sirves?-mis ojos sonreían diciendo "jaque mate".

\- ¡Eren! es cierto lo que dice Seju?- levantándose del trono su Majestad y él corre arrodillarse ante él.

\- ¡Gran padre! nunca he tenido negocios ilícitos con la naciones enemigas, ¡Las acusaciones que me están imputando no son ciertas! - a lo que petra se arrodillo junto a él y le dice al Rey.

\- ¿Cómo le puede creer a está loca? Se golpeó la cabeza y no se acuerda de donde está parada.- a lo que su Majestad grita:

\- ¡¡¡Mike y Nanaba!!! Saquen de aquí a esta mujer y tortúrenla hasta que diga todo lo que sabe, de lo contrario será acusada de traición, lo mismo para el príncipe Eren- a lo que Mike y Nanaba se arrodilla ante su Majestad- ¡Sus ordenes son ley para nosotros su majestad!  
\- ¡llévenselos!- ordenó furioso su majestad.

\- ¡Jamás tolerare algún ataque o insultó hacia nuestra SEJU, MADRE DEL EJÉRCITO DE LA NACIÓN SAGRADA, ya que será considerado como traición a nuestra nación "Monte celestial"!.- sentenciaba en el Rey.

\- ¡Su gracias es abundante su Majestad!- fingiendo una voz de gratitud, me merezco un Oscar por mi actuación ¡Jajajajajaja! , me retiro- hago una pequeña reverencia y me marcho del salón en medio de un silencio sepulcral.

En el trayecto hacia la salida del palacio, el príncipe Zeke me alcanza.

\- ¡Seju! Intercede por mi hermano y su esposa- más me hervía la sangre, me recordaba lo que me habían hecho en el futuro.

\- ¡Me causa gracia Príncipe Zeke, su solicitud!, usted mismo presenció lo que hizo su hermano junto son su cuñada, ¿Me sorprende que siendo princesa ella aun no sepa guardar la etiqueta, y sea tan descarada para actuar?- dije girando hacía él, mirándolo venenosamente.

\- ¡SEJU! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- dijo Zeke tomándome con sus manos mis brazos con fuerza.

\- ¡¡¡QUIEN TE DIO AUTORIZACIÓN PARA QUE ME TOCARAS!!! ¡¡LEVIIIIIIIIII, FAAAAAARLAN!! ¡¡QUITENME DE ENCIMA AL PRINCIPE ZEKE!!- dije zafándome del agarre con ira.

\- ¡¡Si Seju!!- dijeron los al unisonó.- sacando las manos de Zeke que tenía puestas sobre mí, y obligándolo arrodillarse ante mí, Levi a su vez apuntándolo con la espada.

\- ¡Me sorprende príncipe Zeke, la osadía de su petición para llegar a tales extremos! … Recuerde que usted mismo dijo con estas palabras " EL VÍNCULO QUE ME UNÍA CON TU CLAN SE A ROTO, SI ALGUNA VEZ HUBO AMISTAD U AFECTO ALGUNO, AHORA EN ADELANTE ESO HA MUERTO"...

¿Lo dijo o no príncipe Zeke?- dije restregando todo mi veneno en su rostro.

\- ¡Mikasa por lo que más quieras!¡¡¡¡Ten piedad de mi!!!-gritó Zeke suplicando con la espada de Levi y de Farlan clavadas en su espalda y cuello hiriéndolo más y más.

-¿Perdón?¿Me osas por llamarme por mi nombre?- dije con una ira incontrolable.

Te recuerdo que nos culpaste de la muerte de la princesa Mary, TÚ ESPOSA, quien era integrante de ¡MI CLAN Y HERMANA MENOR DE MI CUÑADA HANGE ZOE!, ahora HANGE ACKERMAN, jamás te disculpaste por tal aberración, te dedicaste a tramar en su contra y a su vez contra nuestra, llegaste al punto de ser coparticipe de los innumerables ataques a ¡MI CLAN, MI GENTE! Ahora vienes como que aquí, no ha pasado nada y me pides ¿Ayuda?.

¿Se te fueron los ceso al aire o qué?- dije apretando la barbilla a Zeke con furia para seguir escupiendo veneno hacía él.

Dime tú Zeke ¿Alguna vez te disculpaste con tu cuñada Hange? ¿Alguna vez te diste el trabajo de saber el motivo de la muerte de Mary?

Por lo visto no sabes nada de ella.. ¡Que lamentable! Tanto que ella te amaba, por lo visto...Tú no la correspondiste de Igual manera.- dije botando la barbilla de Zeke con asco.

-¡SEJU NO ES VERDAD! ¡YO SI AMÉ A MARY, NO HAY DÍA QUE NO LA EXTRAÑE!- dijo desesperado Zeke.

-Pues no lo parece...Te diré lo siguiente..."La muerte de nuestra querida princesa Mary fue obra de tú padre...Nosotros sabemos la verdad, sobre todo Hange mi cuñada.

Y es más para que veas que soy bondadosa, te diré lo siguiente, el utilizó a alguien muy cercano a él, que lo sigue a sol y a sombra, esa persona fue quien la enveneno...

\- ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!- gritaba de dolor Zeke.

\- Tienes la forma de averiguar...Eso es lo único que podemos hacer por ti... Tómalo como muestra de mi bondad...

Por lo pronto me atacaste, eso no lo puedo dejar pasar, sabes muy bien príncipe Zeke que mi presencia, mi palabra, es la ley acá y lo que dijo tú cuñada, no tiene ni perdón ni olvido, esto les servirá a comportarse en el lugar que se encuentra.- se lo decía con una tranquilidad que inquietaba al enemigo.

\- Pero ¡Seju!- gritaba Zeke desesperado.

\- Su Majestad lo dijo, cualquier ofensa o insultó, hacía mi persona es catalogada como traición en contra de la nación sagrada.- dije guardando mi compostura

\- Por tanto ¡llévenselo junto a su hermano y cuñada para que aprenda a comportarse, que bastante falta le hace!.-ordene sin piedad.

\- ¡Si, Seju!- ambos se lo llevaron al calabozo para la tortura.

En eso llega Levi a mi lado:

\- Seju, está listo el palanquín para retirarse.- a lo que él me hace una reverencia.

\- ¡Gracias lord Rivaille!- le respondí con tranquilidad.

\- ¡Señores es hora de retirarnos de acá!-termine de hablar, Levi y Hanna me siguen.

Una vez que nos hemos alejado de los salones principales del palacio, le hago una señal tanto a Hanna y a Levi, vigilando si alguien nos venía persiguiendo, y si, hubo alguien, ese era Armin.

\- ¡Mi Seju!, lamentó interrumpirla, pero necesito que me acompañen al templo, es de suma urgencia.

\- Lord Rivaille y Hanna guíenme él camino hacía el templo- sabía que algo andaba mal.

\- ¡Si, Seju!- nos dirigimos a la oficina privada que tenía Armin, en el sacerdocio.

Entramos por unos pasillos secretos que estaban ocultos dentro de los altares de adoración a los dioses de las estrellas.

Fuimos meticulosos para llegar allí, en ese lugar ya estaba Farlan con Marco y su ayudante de investigación Lord Jean Kirschteain.

Una vez que llegamos al salón privado del Templo, todos me reverenciaron;

\- ¡Bienvenida Seju!- dijeron todos los presentes, luego nos acomodamos en la mesa de reuniones.

\- Lord Arlet, dígame que necesitan comunicarme, ya que si es un tema muy delicado, no creo que este sea el lugar indicado.-miraba inexpresivamente.

A lo que lord Kirschteain, este tomo la palabra.

\- Comprobamos lo que usted dijo es cierto- hacía referencia a lo que le había a la enfermedad del Rey.

\- Ya veo...Y que más averiguaron.

\- Mi señora, está muy avanzado...-me dirigió una mirada asustada. A lo que Armin prosiguió.

\- Lo que usted dijo mi señora está en lo correcto, pero-lo interrumpí.

\- Hoy nos reuniremos todos en mi actual residencia- sentencie- mi hermano llegó ayer por la noche con la comitiva, así que estaremos todos, necesito que trasmita este mensaje lord Arlet.

\- Lord Bot, necesito que obtengas las declaraciones del príncipe Eren y Zeke Zacklay, también de la de su cónyuge.

Lord y Lady Zacharius saben lo que tienen que hacer...Transmítanle mi mensaje

\- ¡Si, Seju! Y todos se arrodillaron ante mí.

\- ¡Levántense!, me retiró y los esperó a todos, no puede faltar ninguno y con la mayor de las seguridades, nadie puede sospechar de esto.

\- ¡Su palabra es ley para nosotros!- dijeron todos al unísono.

Armin nos acompaño a la salida y la cual pudimos salir del palacio sin llamar la atención.

Posteriormente mi esposo con mi cuñado junto a mi doncella Hanna, iniciamos nuestra caravana hacia la residencia de mi esposo.

\- Hanna, tú que presenciaste todo ya que estabas a mi lado en el gran salón de su majestad, ¿Cómo estuve?- le pregunte con curiosidad, ya que era mi primera aparición oficial en el palacio.

\- ¡Seju! ¡Fue impresionante!, es que de la forma como le puso el pie a uno de los príncipes con su esposa fue formidable, a mi en palabras no tan delicadas se me cayó la mandíbula hasta el piso de la impresión- lo decía con un semblante tan iluminado.

\- ¿Tú crees Hanna?- dudosa de sus palabras.

\- Sí, mi señora, eso no lo dude fue el retorno de la verdadera reina- lo decía con una alegría que irradiaba.

\- Hanna me levantas tanto el ánimo, que te nombrare mi fans numero 1- lo digo sin pensar.

\- ¿Qué es eso mi señora?- me preguntaba ignorando ese término.

\- ¡Eso quiere decir que eres mi seguidora n°1!- tratando de zafarme de la situación y sonar creíble.

\- ¡Me encanta que me nombre así Seju, es un honor para mí ser su fans n°1!- lo decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me limité sólo al sonreírle, ya que estuve a punto de que me descubriera pero al menos me creyó...

Llegamos a la casa, mi esposo me ayudó a bajarme del palanquín y Hanna me arregló mis vestimentas, Farlan retorno al palacio por ordenes de Levi.

Junto a él y Hanna ingresamos a la casa, lo único que quería era estar en nuestra habitación al lado de mi esposo, para ello le ordene a Hanna que nos prepara la tina y una vez lista, le avisara a mi suegra que hoy en la noche habría reunión con el clan.

Estando en la habitación Levi le ordenó a Hanna que se hiciera cargo de tener lista la tina y que nos avisara, luego hiciera lo que le había dicho.

Mi esposo me ayuda a quitarme los adornos de mi cabello y luego procede a peinar:

\- No pensé que ibas a provocar tanto revuelo en tu primera aparición formal en el palacio querida- mientras me besaba me cabeza y continuaba cepillándome mi cabello.

\- Tampoco se me pasó por mi cabeza que algo así sucedería, pero una fuerza energía se apodero de mi, que no pude controlar y actué- le dije la verdad.

\- Actuaste como la misma Seju amada por el ejército, por la gente que forma nuestra nación y temida por nuestro enemigos- lo decía con tanta naturalidad

\- ¡Oye no soy un moustro!- en tono de reproche.

\- ¡Hey! Mikasa, tú eres mi diosa, a la que yo amo y te seguiré en todas nuestras vidas.-Me besa tiernamente y luego tortuosamente, si lo pudiera describir fue tocar el cielo y caer en caída libre una y otra vez...Fuimos uno sólo una, otra y otra vez...

Estábamos en nuestra danza salvaje amatoria, tocando el cielo, las estrellas, viendo las constelaciones, hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por los gritos de mi suegra...


	25. Iniciamos...XXV

¡¡¡Leviiiiii y Mikasaaaa!!!! ¡¡¡Hasta cuando los voy estar esperando!!!, hoy tendremos invitados y ustedes haciendo vida marital- se escuchaba los gritos de molestia de Mamá Kuchel.

\- ¡¡¡Madre nos puedes dejar solos!!!!- le gritaba Levi recriminando a su madre.

\- ¡Lo-o-o siento! Ustedes niños, tienen que estar listos para cuando lleguen el resto y si no les llamó la atención, ¡no lo harán!- seguía protestando afuera de nuestra habitación mi suegra.

\- ¡Mamá Kuchel! Ya vamos, le puede decir a Hanna que venga ayudarme arreglarme y escoger los atuendos que usaremos con mi esposo- le grite dulcemente tratando de calmar el ambiente.

\- ¡Hija, ya los tengo listo! Usarán mis nuevos modelos que les hice para ustedes, Hanna se las llevará con los accesorios respectivos- respondía mi queridísima suegra.

\- ¡Gracias Mamá!- le grité para agradecerle.  
-¡De nada hija!, Levi deberías aprender de tu esposa!.- gritaba regañando mi suegra a mi amado.

\- ¡Cómo tu digas Madre!... ¡Cómo tú digas Madre!- en tono de resignación Levi respondía.

\- ¡Me retiró!, les doy cinco minutos para que salgan del cuarto de baño y empiecen arreglares y ¡Si no lo hacen, yo misma los saco de las orejas a los dos!.- grito en tono sentencioso mi suegra.

\- ¡Ya es mejor que nos salgamos de acá!, recuerda que tenemos reunión urgente con el clan, aunque esto no se quedará así- se lo decía seductoramente a mi amado esposo.

\- ¡Uy! Mi esposa quiere jugar más- coquetamente me tomaba de la cintura, y me dejaba un camino de besos.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Bueno y para que tengo esposo?- le respondía siguiéndole el juego.

\- ¡Ya me las pagarás!- me besaba de una manera que casi estaba tocando el cielo, la luna, las estrellas, las constelaciones...¡Ay! ¡Jajajajajajajajaaja!

\- ¡Cariño, quiero que renovemos nuestros votos!- le dije separándome de golpe de él.

\- ¡¡Pero mi joya preciosa, ya te lo dije que ya estamos casados Mikasa!!, ¿Para qué quieres hacer eso?- me respondía levantando una de sus cejas, tan.....Romántico (¡es tan mata pasiones!).

\- ¡Quiero que antes de la Purga lo hagamos!- le sonreía con mis ojos y mis labios- quiero que todos nuestros amigos estén presentes, quiero ver felices a nuestros sobrinos, deseo que Mamá Kuchel nos diseñe nuestros trajes nupciales, quiero revivir esos bellos momentos, ya que son los más deseados y los que más rápidos se van...

No sabremos por cuanto tiempo estemos todos juntos reunidos...Ten presente que ¡siempre vivimos jugando con la muerte y no sabemos cuándo llegará nuestro momento!- se me caía pequeñas lágrimas al terminar de hablar.

\- ¡Hablaremos hoy con mi Madre y mi tío para decirles lo que queremos hacer y aprovecharemos de decirles al todo el clan!, ¿Te parece Mikasa?- me abrazaba y me besaba mi frente mi Levi..

\- ¡Me encantó!- le respondía con tanta felicidad, pero me molestaba el tener que salir de acá...¿Por qué tenemos reunión justo ahora? (mente, tú me entiendes a lo que me refiero).

......

Salimos del cuarto de baño y Hanna estaba en nuestra habitación con las nuevas vestimentas que nos había hecho mi suegra, nos dejo un rato a solas para que yo le ayudara a vestirse a mi esposo y posteriormente lo haría yo.

Mi esposo una vez listo, se dirigió a buscar a mi suegra, y al resto de su familia.

Mientras que Hanna entraba en nuestra habitación para ayudarme arreglarme.

El vestido principal era una mezcla de tono blando invierno en combinación con negro, más la chaqueta larga era negra con detalles en blando invierno, los adornos en mi cabello, siempre eran formando una constelación en piedras de ónix con plata, más el broche de la chaqueta que era de plata con incrustaciones de ónix, más un conjunto sencillo de aros y collar en forma de estrellas del mismo material...Siempre resaltando el pendiente que era de ónix... Siempre Ónix.

\- ¡Hanna esta vez te haz lúcido!- le dije un cumplido por su maravilloso trabajo.

\- ¡Gracias mi señora!- sonreía con por lo dicho.

\- ¡De verdad me encanta como me arreglas!, te apuesto que mi suegra te enseñó como debías hacerlo- le dije cerrándole un ojo.

\- ¡ Es verdad! Bueno en realidad fueron mi señora Kuchel, la señora Isabel Magnolia con el señor Kyukuro, que se peleaban entre ellos en cómo debía ser el diseño, los adornos para el cabello, el peinado preciso que debería usar, etc. ¡ufff!, fue un arduo trabajo- decía Hanna soltando un hondo suspiro.

\- ¡ Muchas gracias Hanna! ¡Haces un excelente trabajo!- la abrazo y ella queda sorprendida.

Salgo de mi habitación en busca de mi esposo y escucho los gritos de la familia de él. A lo que me dirijo rápidamente temiendo lo peor...

\- ¿Pasó algo?- Mirándolos a todos sorprendida y algo asustada.

\- ¡¡¡¡Van a renovar sus votos!!!!- dijeron al unísono Farlan con Isabel Magnolia mientras corrían a abrazarme felices junto a mis sobrinos a la vez .

\- ¡¡¡¡Tengo diseñarte los accesorios más bellos para ese evento!!!- gritaba Isabel Magnolia sin soltarme.

Me sentí como una muñeca...

\- ¡Hija me haces tan feliz! Tengo pensado los vestuarios nupciales que usaran con mi hijo, pero ustedes ya no podrán irse de acá, seguirán viviendo con nosotros, quiero ver a mis nietos crecer junto a sus primos- ordeno Mamá Kuchel.

\- ¡Me encanta la idea Mamá Kuchel! Pero mi esposo tiene que estar de acuerdo con ello- al terminar de hablar, mi suegra miro a Levi fijamente de forma inexpresivamente.

\- ¡A mí no me miren! ¡yo les conté la noticia y ustedes están planeando hasta los hijos que vamos a tener con Mikasa!- Respondía Levi volteando su cabeza hacía mi.

\- Pero para eso tendríamos que hacer algunas modificaciones a nuestra residencia Madre, no sé si Tío Kenny estará de acuerdo- Levi comentaba algo avergonzado.

\- ¡No se preocupen hijos!, eso está arreglado con mi hermano, él está de acuerdo , es más de él ¡fue la idea que ustedes vivieran en forma definitiva acá, así que no hay problema!- Dijo Mamá Kuchel mientras nos abrazaba a nosotros a la vez.

\- ¡Muchas gracias a todos!- les hice una reverencia, a lo que mis cuñados entre sus sonrisas sentimentales con el resto de la familia nos dijeron:

\- ¡No tienes que hacer eso!, ¡esto es una alegría tan bonita para nosotros! que estamos muy agradecidos de que esto suceda, haces muy feliz a Levi y eso es todo gracias a ti.- dijo Farlan con ternura.

¡No sabía que decir!, sólo se que mis mejillas me ardían, mis orejas de igual forma, en realidad me sentía que estaba protagonizando la más bella historia de amor...

Lo más importante que la estaba viviendo en carne propia...

Continúanos todos riendo, divirtiéndonos y haciendo planes de cómo sería la ceremonia...

Yo los miraba embelesada, me encantaba verlos reír, discutir, que mi suegra fuera el árbitro, que molestaran a Levi y este saliera persiguiendo ya sea a Isabel Magnolia o Farlan y hasta Kyukuro...

Me recordaba a mi verdadera época que provengo, cuando mi Mamá estaba viva y hacíamos nuestras travesuras con los chicos, siendo mi hermano la víctima...  
Sin pensarlo se me cayeron algunas lágrimas a lo que se percata mi esposo y me pregunta.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- me dijo tomándome de la mano y mirándome con preocupación.

-Nada, en realidad...¡Me siento feliz por lo que está sucediendo!.... A esto es a lo que me refería, son estos momentos los que forman los bellos recuerdos que se crean y que perduran en nuestras memorias, ¿Ahora me entiendes porque te decía aquello?- le respondía apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Si, tienes razón y si lo haremos pequeña eso no lo dudes- me besaba rápidamente en los labios mi Levi...

Pasaron las horas, entre tanto comenzaba a preparar la reunión junto a mi esposo, Farlan, Isabel Magnolia, Tío Kenny y Kyukuro, más o menos para meditar los sucesos que habían ocurrido en el palacio y sacando algunas ideas de los supuestos escenarios probables que se podrían dar, pero lo que más temía era que mi cálculo hubiera sido errático y nos quedará menos tiempo...

En eso, fuimos interrumpidos por Hanna anunciando que nuestros amigos con sus familias habían llegado...

Me gustaba ver a todos reunidos, la alegría que se respiraba era como un bálsamo para mi, son momentos preciados que se deben aprovechar, ya que no sabemos el tiempo que van a durar...

Mi suegra se hizo cargo de todos mis sobrinos, sin antes que todos ellos, hasta los más grandes corrían hacía a mí para hacer un abrazo grupal, era chistoso porque tenía sobrinos que eran más alto que yo, pero era un sentimiento tan bonito...

Nunca pensé que llegaría amar a las personas que me rodeo en está vida...Les decía:

\- ¡Cuiden a su tía! ¡Para que les dure por muchos años!- Les decía riendo con tanta felicidad.

\- ¡Nos encanta venir a verte y estar con nuestros primos!- Una de las hija de Nanaba me gritaba.

\- ¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! Es verdad- gritaron todos.

\- ¡A mí también me encanta estar con ustedes!- les respondía con ternura.

A lo que todos empezaron a gritar para poder hablarme, ¡¡¡¡la verdad no entendía nada!!!!!! Era una locura, por suerte mi suegra llegó a mi rescate:

\- ¡Ya niños! ¿Ya me van a dejar sola, triste y abandonada a su querida abuela Kuchel?- reprochaba mi suegra.

\- ¡Abuela Kuchel!, todos corrían hacían ella.

\- ¡Ya, ya ahora nos vamos al gran salón!- se iba alegremente junto a todos mis sobrinos.

En eso llega mi hermano y me habla:

\- ¡Qué radiante estas Mikasa!- Me sonreía al verme.

\- ¡Heeeeermanoooo, llegaste!!! Lo abrace fuertemente.

\- ¡Pero que elegancia la tuya hermana, tú suegra te tiene muy minada!- lo decía jugueteando.

\- Le gusta que use sus creaciones y la verdad me quedan perfectas- le cerraba un ojo.

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo!- me decía mientras me sonreía.

Posteriormente lo tomé del brazo, para hablar de cosas triviales, de camino a reunirnos con todo el resto del clan.

\- ¿Estamos todos?- dije una vez que llegamos con Erwin.

\- Falta Sasha y Uriel con Mara, pero ya estarán aquí...Sasha esta con las molestias normales para su estado- dijo Connie con mucha naturalidad.

\- ¡No, nos digas que está embarazada!- todos lo miramos con sorpresa.

\- ¡Sí, estoy embarazada y no estamos casado!- decía Sasha mientras entraba al salón entre sollozos.

\- ¡¡¡¡¡Queeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! Todos gritamos al unisonó.

\- ¡Eso se arregla ya!, se unirán en lazos matrimoniales lo más pronto posible, Armin con historia se harán cargo de hacer los preparativos respectivos.- Lo decía en forma tajante.

Pero tienen prohibido, eso de andar que un día me divorcio, que al otro somos novios, que de nuevo no se qué... ¡Se unen en matrimonio y ya!- les ordene.

\- ¡Está bien Mikasa!- decía Connie con la cabeza abajo.

-¡ Gracias Mi Seju Mikasa!- respondía Sasha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Luego pasaron todos a pasar a tomar sus lugares para comenzar la reunión...

\- Hanna puedes prepararnos unos tés y algunos bocadillos para nosotros- se lo decía al oído- y deja algunos para ti y Franz para que disfruten por mientras nosotros estamos en reunión- le cerraba un ojo coquetamente.

\- ¡Gracias mi señora!- se sonrojaba Hanna.

\- ¡Anda, te lo mereces y ten una velada romántica con tu marido!- le decía de forma cómplice.

\- ¡¡¡¡Voy enseguida!!!!! Hanna corría alegremente por los pasillos para reunirse con su esposo.

\- ¡Señores presentes todos! Les agradezco que hayan venido a mi llamado, con carácter de urgencia.

El motivo es por los planes que tenemos entre manos y que tenemos que llevarlos a cabo lo más pronto posible- Mirando a todo el grupo. Armin tienes la palabra:

\- Bueno Mikasa, esto creo que a nadie le va a gustar, junto a Marco y Jean confirmamos lo que usted mencionó, respecto del Rey Zacklay.

Tiene la enfermedad de los reyes, la cual el padece hace más de cinco años, para cerciorarnos, le pedimos ayuda a Hange con Moblit, lo que nos sirvió para confirmar lo antes señalado.

\- ¡Es verdad Mikasa!, el tiempo no está al favor de nosotros y me atrevería a pronosticar que le quedaría de vida aproximadamente tres años, si es que logra llegar a cumplirlo- finalizó Moblit.

Sin expresión de mi rostro, y sintiendo un fuerte poder energético que dominaba mis sentidos...

\- ¡Señores ha llegado el momento en que avancemos con nuestros planes! Dije mirando inexpresivamente a la nada.

\- Erwin necesito que me digas como les fue en el "Reino Feliz".- le dije sin emoción.

\- Hermana primero el Rey Carlo Pikale, te envió regalos a ti y a todo el clan, nos facilitó a sus tres mejores orfebres para que construyan las mejores armas, y los suministros necesarios-me respondió Erwin mirándome analíticamente.

\- Además señaló que encantado vendría a tu coronación, una vez que saquemos a los gobernantes impuros del reino- Dijo Isabel Magnolia con entusiasmo.

\- Lo que me hizo ruido cuñada, fue que el Rey Carlo Pikale nos decía que en muchas ocasiones lo salvaste de la muerte en batalla y que sería tú aliado a perpetuidad- Argumentaba Kyukuro.

\- Eso se dio porque fue compañero de armas de nosotros hermano y si es verdad, Mikasa siempre lo rescató- decía Levi en tono celoso.

-¡Jajaja! Aun Carlo se recuerda de aquellos años- sonreía de medio lado.

\- Isabel Magnolia junto con Erwin necesito que instalen a los tres orfebres en la que era mi residencia, la acondicionaran para que ellos puedan trabajar allí, me gustaría que el ejército de elite que están formando también entrenara allí una parte, y la otra acá, luego veremos si necesitaremos un tercer lugar.

A por cierto una pregunta ¿todas nuestras casas tienen pasadizos secretos con comunicación con esta casa?, ya que es nuestro centro de operaciones y por cualquier motivo, incluso si es necesario huir del enemigo.

Si no la tiene, empezaremos desde mañana con sus construcciones, para que estén listas para llegado el momento, ¡Entendido!- les pregunte mirándolos fijamente a cada uno.

-¡Si, Seju!- dijeron todos al unísono.

\- ¿Cariño como van con la misión que les pedí?- Mirándolo tiernamente.

\- Tenemos soldados, la cantidad no es la que esperábamos, no obstante estamos trabajando junto con Farlan y Mike en ello.- dijo mi Levi con una voz neutral.

\- Así es Mikasa por mi parte en mi calidad de comandante, mis pupilos me siguen a ojos cerrados, así que cuenta con ellos- afirmaba Mike.

-En mi calidad de vice general, también tengo a mis hombres, se con quienes podemos contar, así que nos reuniremos con mi hermano y Mike para finiquitar los detalles que necesitamos- dijo Farlan con voz grave para hacer competencia al resto.

\- ¡Perfecto! No tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos la voluntad del cielo a nuestro favor, sin planearlo no sé si ustedes saben lo que ocurrió hoy en el palacio.

Si no lo saben, les cuento sin planificarlo logré dar a conocer la trampa que hizo Eren y sus negocios ilícitos con el enemigo y como su esposa tiene aire en el cerebro me insultó públicamente...

Silencio sepulcral se formo mientras relataba....

Situación que el propio Rey Zacklay no toleró y los mando a torturar a ambos, para obtener información...Tienen algo que decir al respecto Mike y Nanaba- los miraba inquisitivamente.

\- Petra fue la primera en hablar, no aguanto que la sentáramos en la silla de tortura con dos palos para abrirle las caderas.- Relataba Nanaba- Confirmo que fue un plan entre Zeke y el Rey para eliminarte, pero no contaba que tú ejército llegara a respaldarte. Tengo la declaración escrita de ella.- me la entrega.

\- Por mi parte Eren a parte de llorar con los bloques de piedra que le pusieron mis hombres en sus piernas, habló de inmediato...- dijo Mike, entregando la declaración obtenida.

-No debemos olvidar a Zeke... El no dijo nada mientras empezamos la tortura, durante y finalizando la tortura, eso que se aplicaron fierros hirviendo en su cuerpo, recibió 20 azotes, con Mike lo hicimos y posteriormente lo regresamos al centro de torturas para abrirle sus caderas...

Si pudiera describir su actitud...- miranda el techo Farlan mientras encontraba las palabras precisas para continuar con su relato.

Estaba ido, es decir, su cuerpo estaba presente, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, una vez que no logramos obtener ninguna declaración, lo fuimos a dejar a sus aposentos- finalizó Farlan.

Una vez que finalizó de hablar la puerta del salón de reuniones se abre...

-¡Perdón Mikasa por llegar tarde!- dijo Uriel mientras saludaba a todos y tomaba ubicación.

\- Habíamos empezado hace poco y ¿Qué te retraso Uriel? y ¿Mara donde está?- pregunte a Uriel esperando que diera a conocer la información que debía traer.

\- Bueno mi esposa Mara por ordenes del príncipe Zeke está a cargo de su alimentación, solicitando que tanto Rico con su esposo Reiner lo acompañaran.

1.- Me dio aviso que Yelena lo estaba espiando y la mando a Torturar.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- gritaron todos sorprendidos.

\- No se sorprendan chicos que ahora comenzaré a contarles que ocurrió- dijo Uriel para dar inicio a su relato...

👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻  
Gracias a todos mis bellos lectores por seguir en está aventura!!!  
Cariños a todos❤


	26. Todo calza...XXVI.

Luego de que el príncipe Zeke fuera torturado, por su impertinencia y conductas prohibidas en contra de Seju Mikasa, fue devuelto a sus aposentos para su recuperación.

Su alteza escucha atento ante la petición de su eunuco principal:

\- ¿Príncipe voy a buscar al equipo médico del palacio, para que traten sus heridas?- pregunto Niels el eunuco de Zeke.

\- No, prefiero que le digas a Marco , Jean que vengan a revisarme y que traigan con ellos a Rico y a Reiner- ordeno con una voz casi apagada Zeke.

\- ¡Iré enseguida su alteza!- dijo Niels mientras se retiraba rápidamente de los aposentos de Zeke.

Con esa misión salió rápidamente Niels de los aposentos del príncipe Zeke, en busca de las cuatro personas que se le había solicitado...

Mientras tanto Zeke no se quejaba por las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo...

Estaba aturdido por la información que le había sido revelada y que jamás tuvo el valor de buscar...

\- ¿Será cierto lo que Seju Mikasa me reveló?... ¡No puedes ser que mi propio padre haya sido el causante de la muerte de mi amada Mary!... ¿Y si lo fue?...

La mirada de Seju Mikasa era distinta en el salón del reino estando frente a toda la corte...

Era cálida, transparente... No obstante era tan feroz, como que diera a entender que estaba esperando el momento, el motivo, la oportunidad para poder devolver el ataque...

No había tenido tanto miedo como en ese momento estando frente a ella...

Si bien es cierto que Levi y Farlan, siempre han actuado como los ojos y brazos de Seju Mikasa, pero en está ocasión era diferente... ¡Levi actuó diferente!...¡Incluso Farlan, que nada se toma en serio y siempre bromea!...Ahora ya no era igual...¡NO ERAN IGUALES NINGUNO DE ELLOS!....

¡Santos cielos, que está pasando aquí, que no me he dado cuenta!..

¡Son un idiota! ¡¡Un estúpido!! Nunca quise hacerle frente a mi padre después de la muerte de mi amada Mary... Y ¿Cuál era el gran miedo que tenía? ¿Han cambiado mi relación con él? ¿Alguna vez se ha puesto a mi favor?...No todo lo contrario...Siempre he sentido que me ve como su piedra de tropiezo...

¡Amor mío!... ¿Soy muy patético verdad? ¿Te hubiera gustado que me quedará en tú clan con tú familia?...Ese siempre fue tú sueño...

Siempre me decías:

"Querido quiero vivir con mi gente, con mi clan, cerca de mi hermana y de mis pequeños sobrinos.

¡Allí el ambiente es tan grato!.. Brillabas cada vez que me decías eso, con tanta alegría..."

¿Qué hubiera sucedido?...Si te hubiera hecho caso ¿Estarías conmigo?...Es una pregunta que jamás tendrá respuesta..

Mientras Zeke divagaba en sus pensamientos sosteniendo entre sus manos el collar que su amada, le había regalado cuando era novios...fue interrumpido estrepitosamente por su Niels:

\- ¡Príncipe acá le traje a las personas que usted solicitó!- dijo Niels haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- ¡Puedes retirarte Niels!- ordenó Zeke, haciendo que Niels saliera rápidamente de allí.

\- Príncipe Zeke, nos han mencionado que usted, solicitó nuestra presencia- dijo Marco haciendo un leve reverencia.

\- ¡ Así es! Necesitó que ustedes cuatro me curen mis heridas de mi cuerpo-dijo Zeke mirando a los presentes.

\- ¡Cómo usted ordene Príncipe!- dijeron todos al unisonó.

\- Rico si te sientes incomoda, por favor toma asiento, ya que una vez que terminen de hacerme mis curaciones, tengo que conversar contigo y con tú esposo por favor- ordenó Zeke.

\- ¡Cómo usted ordene Príncipe Zeke!- dijo Rico haciendo una leve reverencia y sentándose un poco alejada para no ver las curaciones.

Marco junto a Jean comenzaron hacer su trabajo respectivo, fueron asistidos por Reiner.  
Colocaron a Zeke acostado boca abajo, dado a las torturas de las cuales tuvo que sufrir, tanto los 20 azotes con tablas en su espalda y sin contar la abertura de sus caderas con dos palos entremedio de sus piernas ejerciendo presión en sentido contrario, que le dejaron destrozada su piel y parte de la carne de su cuerpo...

Una vez que culminaron su trabajo:

\- ¡Marco y Jean muchas gracias por curarme!- dijo Zeke en señal de agradecimiento.

\- Lo vendremos a revisar más tarde su alteza, si no le molesta- dijo Marco haciendo una leve reverencia, mientras que Jean recogía los implementos que usaron.

\- Los estaré esperando Marco y Jean- dijo Zeke con voz que expresaba tranquilidad.

\- ¡Hasta más tarde su alteza!- dijeron al unisonó al retirarse del lugar, haciendo la respectiva reverencia.

Una vez que Marco y Jean habían dejado los aposentos del príncipe Zeke, este habló de inmediato:

\- ¿Reiner podrías traer dos asientos para que estén cómodos con tú esposa, para poder conversar?- ordenó Zeke.

\- ¡De inmediato príncipe Zeke!- dijo Reiner, trayendo dos sillas para ellos, colocándolas al frente de Zeke.

Una vez que la pareja se acomodó en sus respectivos lugares Zeke comenzó hablar:

\- Les agradezco que hayan aceptado el venir a mis aposentados, aunque sea en este estado- dijo lamentándose Zeke.

\- ¡Nosotros no somos quien para contradecir sus órdenes príncipe Zeke!- dijo Reiner tomando de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos de forma inmediata junto a su esposa.

\- Reiner, Rico por favor ¡no me hablen con honoríficos! ni siquiera usemos la etiqueta entre nosotros, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre me he sentido raro cada vez que ustedes se refieren así hacia mi- dijo Zeke repechándoles.

\- ¡No podemos hacerlos! Usted sabe muy bien que acá las paredes tienen oídos, al interior del palacio- dijo Rico sin soltar la mano de su esposo.

\- ¡Es una orden chicos!- dijo Zeke.

\- ¡Cómo usted ordene su alteza!- dijeron al unisonó la pareja.

\- ¡Ustedes me conocen mejor que nadie!, ya que crecimos juntos, hemos sido compañeros de armas y no tan sólo eso, fuero nuestros leales amigos para mi amada esposa Mary , y para mí también...-dijo Zeke con tristeza.

\- Sin embargo nuestra querida Mary ya no está con nosotros y usted fue que corto todo vínculo que lo unía a ella-dijo Rico sin expresión alguna y apretando con más fuerza la mano de su esposo.

\- ¿Aun ustedes no me perdonan mi actuar?- dijo Zeke dolido.

\- No fue nuestra culpa que usted no quisiera saber nada más de ella y se alejará de todos nosotros- Dijo Reiner apoyando a su esposa Rico.

\- Lo lamento mucho... La verdad después del encuentro que tuve con Seju Mikasa y que la ofendiera, provocando que ella me mandará a torturar y reconozco que me lo merecía...

Me dijo algo que me sacó de mi cordura, como si mi espíritu me abandonara mi cuerpo, trayendo como resultado no ser capaz de articular ninguna palabra, ni mucho menos quejarme por el dolor que me provocaba en mi cuerpo la tortura- Finalizó Zeke con una mirada pérdida y sus ojos expresaba una profunda tristeza.

\- Es mejor que nos diga lo que nuestra Seju le comentó, para poder ayudarlo- respondió Rico mirándolo analíticamente.

\- Me dijo que fui el culpable de alejarme del clan y de no querer investigar sobre la muerte de mi amada Mary, que en realidad quien ordenó la muerte de ella, fue mi propio padre y a quien debería pedirle disculpas es a Hange con toda su familia.

Y finalizo diciendo que Hange con su equipo médico, sabían la verdad de la muerte de mi esposa- finalizó su relató Zeke, escapando unas lágrimas que él no se percató.

\- Nosotros lo que le podemos decir... Es que haga caso lo que le dijo Seju Mikasa, ella jamás a dicho alguna cosa, si no tiene un argumento sólido- dijo Reiner mirando inexpresivamente a Zeke.

\- Mi señora Lady Zoe-Ackerman-Azumabito, es la única que lo puede ayudar en esto...

En sus manos está si hace lo que nuestra Seju le recomendó o no- dijo Rico con un tono neutro.

\- Es difícil que Hange quiera saber de mi con su familia- dijo Zeke.

\- ¿Lo ha intentado?- pregunto Reiner.

\- ¡No!- respondió Zeke.

\- ¡Entonces no diga algo que ni siquiera ha realizado!... Usted antes de ser príncipe fue un soldado de la nación sagrada o ¿me equivocó?- respondió enérgicamente Reiner.

\- Tienes razón Reiner...¡Haré lo que ustedes me dicen!- Respondió Zeke un poco más calmado.

\- Rico dime una cosa... ¿Estás embarazada?- preguntó Zeke.

\- ¿Cómo lo supo?- respondió sorprendida Rico con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

\- Se te nota Rico, en tú semblante, en tú mirada y un poco en tú vientre...No obstante ten mucho cuidado con mi cuñada, si ella se llega a enterar se va a volver loca- dijo Zeke con preocupación.

\- ¡Lo tendré en cuenta su alteza!- respondió Rico sonrojada.

\- Ordenaré el traslado tuyo junto a Reiner para mis aposentos, tengan mucho cuidado con lo que comen y beben aquí- ordenó Zeke.

\- ¡Lo tendremos!- dijo al pareja al unisonó.

\- Pensándolo bien, empiezan desde ya hacerme compañía al comer, siempre como sólo y prefiero que ustedes me acompañen, así Rico no correrá peligro en su embarazo- ordenó Zeke a la pareja.

\- ¡Su gracia es abundante príncipe!- dijeron al unisonó.

\- No es nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer, además quiero ver a mi sobrino cuando nazca- dijo Zeke alegre con la noticia.

\- ¡Gracias Príncipe!- dijeron al unisonó.

Así continuaron los tres riendo y comentando sus anécdotas de sus mejores años, como compañeros...

Sin embargo nadie se había dado cuenta que alguien los estaba vigilando atentamente...Supuestamente...

Yelena estaba espiando al príncipe Zeke su conversación que tenía con Rico y Reiner, lo que nunca pensó que fue descubierta en el acto.

\- ¿Sabes que espiar a un integrante de la realeza es penado con 20 azotes?- le habló fuertemente Uriel a Yelena, provocando, que está se sorprendiera.

\- ¡Señor ministro de finanzas!¡No es lo que usted piensa!- dijo tartamudeando al ser descubierta Yelena.

Lo que ella no sabía que antes de que ella empezara a espiarlo el príncipe Zeke le dio aviso al ministro de Finanzas a través de Marco y Jean.

En cuanto a lo que iba a realizar Yelena, por tanto iba a poner en peligro a los lores Braun...

No obstante Zeke había descubierto en varias ocasiones a Yelena espiándolo lo que no le daba mayor importancia.

Sin embargo todo había cambiado desde que tuvo el último encuentro con Seju Mikasa, ahora todas las piezas estaban calzando...

..............................

-¡Vamos a ver que dice el príncipe Zeke ante esto!- dijo Uriel de forma enérgica, tomándola de los brazos y llevándola a rastras hacía la presencia del príncipe.

Una vez que llegaron a los aposentos de su alteza, los presentes se sorprendieron de la actitud de ministro de finanzas, menos Reiner y Rico ya que era su líder, pero no debían darlo a conocer...

\- ¿Qué está pasando Ministro Hur de Gabriel?- preguntó Zeke con un tono falsamente sorprendido.

\- ¡Su alteza, está mujer la encontré espiándolo tanto a usted como a sus invitados, lo que es penalizado, ya que va en contra nuestro reino!- respondió Uriel serio y sin soltar a Yelena a pesar que ella gritará como loca.

\- Yelena una pregunta ¿A qué señor sirves? ¿Tanto interés tienes en mi, para espiarme desde que llegaste a servir al palacio?- preguntó con molestia Zeke.

\- ¡Príncipe Zeke perdóneme! ¡Sirvo a monte celestial, nuestro reino sagrado! No dude de mi lealtad hacia usted- respondía Yelena suplicando.

\- Entiendo... ¡Niels ve a buscar a Mike y Nanaba de inmediato!- ordenó Zeke con ira.

\- ¡En seguida,su alteza!- dijo Niels saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

\- Yelena tienes estrictamente prohibido acercarte a mí y a los Lores Braun, si haces algo alguno de ellos te mato con mis propias manos y sin aviso- Amenazó Zeke.

\- ¡Su alteza perdóneme mi imprudencia! – dijo llorando Yelena.

\- ¡No me conmueves! ¡No soy una persona que se convence con lágrimas de una mujer y menos de ti!- gritó Zeke con furia.

Yelena cae al piso con un rostro inexpresivo y sin fuerzas, en eso llega Niels con Mike y Nanaba.

¡Mike y Nanaba llévense a esta porquería de acá!, sáquenle toda la información respecto del motivo para espiarme y toda la que tenga, sobre todo de mi esposa Mary...

Si es necesario abrirle el cerebro para que hable ¡Háganlo! Si se muere de agonía ¡No me importa! se la dan de comer a los perros o a los pájaros, no sé véanlo ustedes, se los dejó como premio.- sentenció Zeke.

\- ¡Si su alteza!- dijo la pareja inclinándose ante él.

\- Niels ve a buscar a Jean que tome nota de todo lo que diga está perra- ordenó con furia Zeke.

\- ¡De inmediato, su alteza!- respondió Niels saliendo junto a Mike y Nanaba, llevándose a Yelena entre ellos dos.

Una vez que Yelena fue sacada de los aposentos del príncipe Zeke, para ser llevada al centro de torturas, este se dirige a Uriel.

-¡Gracias ministro de Finanzas por venir!- dijo Zeke con tranquilidad.

-No puedo negarme a una solicitud de un príncipe de nuestra nación sagrada- dijo Uriel sonando convincente.

\- Rico está embarazada, no quiero que por culpa de Yelena le pase algo durante este periodo, su hijo debe nacer sano y vivo, por tanto, Rico y Reiner me acompañaran en mis comidas.

Eso si , sin perjuicio de ello necesitó que si es posible que Mara fuera la que nos preparara nuestros alimentos, en lo posible.- le confesó Zeke con tranquilidad a Uriel.

\- ¿No confía en los sirvientes del palacio?- dijo Uriel analizando las expresiones de Zeke.

\- Rico no tiene porque pasar por lo que pasó Mary... Seju Mikasa tiene razón en lo que me dijo, ahora todas las piezas empiezan a calzar- dijo Zeke mirando analíticamente a Uriel.

\- ¡Lo que usted ordene príncipe Zeke!- respondió Uriel con una leve reverencia.

\- Uriel ve pensando en cómo sacar a Rico y a Reiner del palacio, es cuestión de tiempo que la loca de mi cuñada se llegue a enterar, es capaz de matarla- ordenó Zeke.

\- Lo estaba pensado príncipe, dado el momento los sacare del palacio de una forma que no se den cuenta- le respondió Uriel con tranquilidad.

\- Por el momento, ninguno de ellos tiene que estar cerca de mi cuñada, si ella la busca por medio de Yelena si es que sobrevive, será la señal para que sean sacados de inmediato de acá.- ordenó Zeke.

\- ¡Cómo usted diga Príncipe Zeke! Si me disculpa iré a ver a mi esposa para que prepare los alimentos para ustedes.

\- ¡Gracias Uriel y dile a Mara que ella es mi cocinera exclusiva no comeré nada, que ella no halla preparado- dijo Zeke en tono autoritario.

\- ¡Lo que usted ordene su alteza! Si me disculpa me retiró para hacer los arreglos respectivos- dijo Uriel antes de irse haciendo una leve reverencia.

Una vez que Uriel salió de los aposentos, la pareja miró a Zeke sorprendida:

-¡Príncipe! ¿Por qué está siendo esto?- preguntó Reiner.

\- Porque estoy en deuda con el clan al que pertenecía mi adorada Mary...No voy a permitir que el hijo de ustedes corra la misma suerte que tuvo el mío...

Se fue junto a su madre dejándome sólo...- dijo con tristeza Zeke.

-¡Zeke muchas gracias!- dijo Rico haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- No es nada Rico, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, tú eras una gran amiga de mi esposa, junto a Seju Mikasa y mi cuñada Hange...Ahora yo los protegeré- dijo Zeke con tranquilidad.

\- Aún está a tiempo de hacer las paces con su cuñada Hange, una vez que se recupere debería animarse, así podría conocer a sus sobrinos.-dijo Reiner sin soltar la mano de su esposa.

\- Deben estar enormes los quintillos y los trillizos de Hange- dijo Zeke con nostalgia.

-Zeke, estás atrasado con las noticias...Sus sobrinos en total son 35- le respondió Rico.

\- ¡¡¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! ¿Cómo tantos?- dijo escapándose un gritó Zeke.

-Es que Hange con su equipó médico crearon una dieta y un tónico para tener varios hijos en pocos partos- respondió Rico mirando al techo para no ser descubierta.

-¡¡¡Por los dioses de las estrellas!!! Bueno siempre he sabido que a mi cuñada le encanta investigar y crean nuevas cosas, lo sé por experiencia propia...

¡Jajajajajajajaja! Puedo imaginar que tú Rico te sometiste a ese tratamiento ¿o me equivocó? - preguntó Zeke sin parar de reír.

-¿Cómo que me dio sed?...- respondió Rico desviando el tema, mientras Reiner casi se desmayó por la información.

Zeke no paraba de reir por la escena...

.........................................................................................

Y eso fue lo que ocurrió, por eso me atrase en llegar, por cierto le hago entrega de la declaración que se obtuvo de Yelena, Jean fue el encargado de escribirla.

No regañes a Mike y Nanaba, ya que yo les pedí, ser quien les comentará lo acontecido en el palacio- dijo Uriel.

\- Te entiendo Uriel, gracias por ser precavido respecto de un tema tan delicado- dije con tranquilidad.

\- ¡Me sorprendió que Zeke haya hecho esto!¿No lo ven así?- dijo Connie.

\- A cualquiera que no conozca el actuar de Zeke, provocaría contrariedad...Veremos que va a pasar...¿No les parece?- dije a todos los presentes.

\- Levi cuéntame una cosa...¿Cómo sigues tú salud? Se te quitaron los mareos, los ascos por la comida, olores, etc.- dijo Uriel mirándonos a nosotros dos.

\- Tks...Sí...Bien Uriel, gracias- dijo Levi con desagradó.

-¡Verdad que Levi parece embarazado!- gritó Mike burlándose de él.

\- Mikasa te he notado diferente en tú semblante...¿Estas embarazada?- dijo Uriel mirándonos a nosotros dos...

_____________________  
Gracias mi gente bella por apoyar está alocada y bella historia, que en lo personal me encanta❤❤❤❤❤  
Los quiero! Los amo! Los adoro❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	27. Cruel realidad...XXVII

Fue extraña la actitud que tuvo Zeke mientras se le torturaba, siendo un príncipe debió a lo menos protestar en algo, en cuanto a los cargos que se le imputaban.-comentó Uriel.

-Podría ser...Tal vez … ¿Será por lo que le dije en el momento que me detuvo sin motivo, y tomándome fuertemente de mis brazos para detenerme?- respondí con total seriedad, soltando un poco de aire contenido, en un suspiro lento y profundo, tratando de encajar los acontecimientos en mi cabeza...

\- Creo que empezó a sopesar tus palabras Mikasa, por ende trató de corroborarlo con las personas que fueron alguna vez sus fieles compañeros.

No obstante, a ello ¿si me preguntas Mikasa? creo que sintió por primera vez en su vida, culpable y que una venda de sus ojos que lo mantuvo ciego por mucho tiempo se le fue quitada...

¡Así lo interpreto yo!, por algo pidió que Rico y Reiner le hicieran compañía, más aún ordenara que mi esposa fuera la que le preparara sus alimentos- comentó Uriel pesando los acontecimientos que presencio en ese día.

\- ¿Rico se encuentra bien?- le pregunté preocupada.

\- ¡Si! se encuentra bien, el hecho que hayan ordenado no estar cerca de la princesa Petra y que junto a su esposo estuvieran a cargo del príncipe Zeke, fue como recordar los tiempos en los que éramos compañeros de armas, no pensé que protegería a Rico y mucho menos mandaría a torturar a Yelena- finalizó Uriel en su relató.

\- La realidad de todo esto es que Zeke empezó a buscar a ayuda... Él recién se está dando cuenta del tipo de personas con las que se estaba rodeando durante todo este tiempo...-dije sin meditar en mis palabras.

\- Uriel tenemos que sacar a Rico y Reiner del palacio cuanto antes... No me fio de Zeke ni de nadie en el palacio.-ordeno mi esposo Levi tomándome de la mano.

\- ¡Lo haré, eso no está en discusión! es cuestión de tiempo que Petra se entere que Rico está embarazada, ¡si lo sabe la matará!- respondió Uriel con preocupación.

\- Saldrán antes de lo que pensamos...

Y sacaras a los 5 que están trabajando con ellos, se argumentara reducción del personal, por necesidades financieras para la nación- dije dando el procedimiento a seguir a Uriel.

\- ¡Como tú ordenes Mikasa! de la manera que lo planteas, como ministro de gobierno es más fácil para mí sacarlos a los 5 de nuestros mejores espías sin problemas del palacio- respondió Uriel con seriedad.

\- Se vendrán a trabajar a nuestras instalaciones de nuestro clan, de ante manos, todos sabemos que tenemos una meta alcanzar y nos falta manos para llevarla a cabo- sentencie.

\- ¡Su palabra es ley para mí!- dijo Uriel.

\- ¡Cuiden a Rico no podemos permitir que Petra le haga algo, por mera envidia!- comento Nanaba con preocupación.

........

Por el momento la vigilancia de Zeke está en manos de los lores Braun, necesitaremos reportes diarios con respecto a él, ¡Uriel hazte cargo de ello!.

-¡Si, SEJU!- respondió Uriel con seguridad.

Es muy probable que en un futuro próximo sea el causante o víctima de un acontecimiento que pudiese afectarnos a nuestros planes... Y más aun a nuestro clan, debemos estar alerta...

Así como lo veo... Todo indica que las piezas se están acomodando para que ello ocurra...- dije con un tono de voz neutral y mi vista mirando a la nada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Mikasa?- pregunto mi hermano Erwin.

\- ¡Los dioses lo dirán! En eso no podremos hacer nada, solo seremos meros espectadores y ver cuál sería nuestra conveniencia-respondí de la forma más natural posible.

Mientras termino de hablar, entra Jean a nuestro salón de reuniones, haciendo una reverencia respectiva como saludo y posteriormente tomando ubicación respectiva.

\- Seju, perdón por mi retraso, esto se debe a que por ordenes de Zeke le traigo la confesión escrita de Yelena- dijo Jean.

\- ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! ¿Zeke la mando a torturar?- comentaron todos los presentes.

\- ¡Así es y estábamos presentes!, Mike, Nanaba, el eunuco Niels y yo quien se me encomendó que fuera el redactor.- finalizaba su relato, mientras preparaba los documentos.

Luego Jean le hace entrega de los documentos respectivos, que relataba la tortura y las declaraciones de Yelena, mientras este comienza a contar como fue aquel acontecimiento...

Tortura de Yelena.

Una vez que fue llevada al centro de torturas por ordenes del príncipe Zeke, es despojada de sus vestimentas de dama de la corte, dejándola solo con la primera vestimenta que era un vestido simple de tono blanco.

Jean se encontraba en el lugar que le había indicado el Niels, para que tomara nota de todo el interrogatorio.

Mike con su adorada esposa, la miraban con tanta satisfacción, en la que expresaban lo que siempre Seju Mikasa era cierto "Se necesita un poco de la voluntad del cielo", precisamente contaban con ello en ese momento, por tanto no la iban a desperdiciar...

\- ¿Niels serás nuestro testigo en la ejecución de la petición de su alteza?- le preguntó Nanaba mientras preparaba los implementos.

\- Así Lady Zacharius, estaré acá hasta que ella escupa todo lo que sabe, hasta que su cuerpo no resista- respondió Niels sin pestañar.

\- Tome asiento al lado Jean, Niels, para que presencie todo- dijo Nanaba Mirando los fierros que estaba en el fuego candente.

\- No se preocupe Lady Nanaba prefiero estar de pie para ser parte del interrogatorio- comento Niels.

\- ¿Esto se va a poner sabroso, no crees preciosa? comento Mike a su esposa.

\- ¡Así es ricura!-respondió divertida Nanaba lanzándole un beso al iré a Mike.

Comenzaron con los preparativos de hacer fuego para colocar carbón hirviendo en las plantas de los pies de Yelena.

Una vez que el fuego del carbón se encontraba al rojo vivo, colocaron sus pies sobre él.

Yelena gritaba como loca por el candente fuego que estaba bajo sus pies y se extendía sobre sus piernas más y más, carcomiéndole la piel, la carne al rojo vivo:

\- ¡¡¡¡Esto lo sabrá su majestad!!!! ¡¡¡¡Ustedes escorias no tienen ningún poder para hacerme esto!!!!- vociferaba Yelena con lágrimas de ira e impotencia mientras sus pies seguían bajo el candente fuego del carbón hirviendo.

\- ¿Así que somos escorias? ¿Escuchaste querido lo que dijo está mal nacida? - comento Nanaba a su Marido.

\- ¡Vamos a ver lo que las escorias son capaces de hacer...!-respondió Mike inexpresivamente.

En eso Nanaba rápidamente toma los pies de Yelena y los sumerge en el carbón hirviendo, provocando que Yelena gritará hasta quedar sin voz.

\- ¡Por favor Nanaba no sigas! ¡Ten piedad de mí!- suplicaba Yelena entre lágrimas.

A lo que Niels le ordena.

\- Sáquenle los pies del carbón … Toma aire y sin dejar de mirarla, Niels le pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué espías tanto a su alteza Zeke? ¿Quién te envió? - interrogaba Niels tomándola firme del cabello para que hablara.

\- ¡¡¡¡¡Fue algo fortuito!!!! ¡¡¡Nadie me ordeno espiar a su alteza!!! ¡¡¡Por piedad!!! ¡¡¡Tienen que creerme! - suplicaba Yelena.

\- ¡Mike entiérrenle los fierros hirviendo en sus piernas para que confiese!- ordeno Niels.

Los gritos de dolor de Yelena era ensordecedores ya no sabía que era más doloroso, si que se quedará sin sus pies o le enterraran los fierros hirviendo como si fuera un animal...

Sin embargo, Yelena con todo el dolor que sentía no decía ninguna palabra...

\- ¡Deténganse por un momento lores Zacharius!- ordeno Niels con voz calmada, los cuales le obedecieron de inmediato.

En ese momento estuvo casi a punto de desmayarse de dolor Yelena, Niels le lanza un balde con agua fría, lo que la hace reaccionar de forma desesperada.

Acto seguido Niels le pregunta:

\- ¿Por qué su majestad te pide que seas su espía? - dice Niels con un fierro hirviendo en sus manos a punto de colocárselo en el cuello de Yelena.

\- ¡¡¡SU MAJESTAD ME ORDENO PARA VIGILIAR EL ORDEN DENTRO DEL PALACIO Y ASI EVITAR QUE CUALQUIER TRAICION!!!!!- afirmaba Yelena con una voz entre cortada a causa del llanto y del dolor.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú la que esté al cuidado de su majestad? - continuo Niels preguntando.

Yelena no dijo nada, lo que provoco que el propio Niels tomara los fierros calientes y se los entierra en los brazos de ella.

Los gritos de Yelena iban en aumento...

Una vez que Niels le quitó los fierros, Mike volvió a lazarle agua a Yelena para volver a preguntarle:

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú la que este al cuidado de su majestad? - Niels repitiendo la pregunta.

\- POR ORDENES EXCLUSIVAS DE SU MAJESTAD, PUESTO QUE NO PUEDE DORMIR, NI COMER BIEN, TIENE PESADILLAS TODAS LAS NOCHES, VE A MI SEÑORA SO SO NO, QUE LO APUNTA CON LA ESPADA Y QUE LE GRITA ¡QUE LO VA A MATAR! YO SOLO LE PREPARÓ INFUSIONES PARA QUE LOGRÉ CONSILIAR EL SUEÑO. - FINALIZÓ YELENA.

\- Pero hay algo que no está claro dentro de todo y siempre ha causado curiosidad... 

¿Cómo es que te infiltraste en el reino? Y ¿Quién te ordeno espiar al príncipe Zeke? - pregunto Mike con cara inexpresiva.

No me recuerdo...dijo Yelena...

\- ¿Así que no te recuerdas? ¿La princesa Mary tampoco te recuerdas de ella? - preguntó sarcásticamente Nanaba.

\- ¡Mike llevemos a está perra a darle un recordatorio!- ordeno Nanaba.

Entre ellos dos la llevaron a la parte donde se realizaba los azotes, una vez que colocaron a Yelena en aquel lugar, dieron rienda suelta al castigo.

Los golpes que recibía por parte de la pareja eran llenos de furia, lo que provocaron que no fuera capaz de resistir por mucho tiempo, hasta que Yelena se desmayara de dolor...

Nuevamente le lanzaron un balde con agua para que reaccionara y entre lágrimas Yelena confesó, lo que ellos ya sabían.

\- ¡FUERON ORDENES DE SU MAJESTAD EL PADRE DE LA PRINCESA PETRA, EN UN PRINCIPIO TENÍA PENSANDO EN CASARLA CON EL PRINCIPE ZEKE, PERO COMO ÉL YA SE ENCONTRABA CASADO, ME ENVIARON A MATAR A SU ESPOSA, PARA DEJARLE EL CAMINO LIBRE A NUESTRA PRINCESA, PERO NO RESULTÓ COMO ELLOS ESPERABAN, POR TANTO, OPTARON POR HACER QUE LA PRINCESA PETRA CONTRAJERA MATRIMONIO CON EL PRINCIPE EREN!.

\- ¿Quién te manda a espiar a su alteza el príncipe Zeke?- Volvió a preguntar Niels.

\- ¡ES SU MAJESTAD EN CONJUNTO CON LA PRINCESA PETRA, QUIERE VIGILARLO, YA QUE NO PUEDEN TENER HIJOS CON EL PRINCIPE EREN!. - confesó Yelena moribunda.

\- ¿Cómo te infiltraste en el reino?- pregunto Mike.

\- FUE POR ORDENES DEL PADRE DE LA PRINCESA PETRA EN ACUERDO CON SU MAJESTAD, POR TANTO, COMO NO SE LLEVÓ ACABO LO QUE ELLOS TENÍAN PLANEADO ME DEJARON EN EL REINO COMO DAMA DE LA CORTE DE LA PRINCESA PETRA.

\- ¿Cómo mataste a la princesa Mary? - interrogo Niels.

\- LA ENVENENE CON UN VENENO TIPICO DEL REINO, QUE ES UNA MEZCLA DE VENENO DE SERPIENTE CASCABEL CON VENENO DE ESCORPION.-respondió con un voz apagada.

\- ¿Cuál fue tu premio? - pregunto Nanaba.

\- SER DAMA DE LA CORTE Y ESTAR AL CUIDADO DE SU MAJESTAD Y DE LA PRINCESA PETRA-finalizó Yelena.

Todos los presentes con lágrimas contenidas en sus rostros comenzaron por inercia azotar a Yelena, volcando en ella el dolor y frustración que sintieron por el tremendo daño que sufrieron por la pérdida de la princesa Mary...

La tortura duró hasta que Yelena no resistió más y por órdenes de Niels se la llevaron a sus habitaciones para que fueran tratadas sus heridas...

Una vez que se llevaron a Yelena, Niels ordeno a los Lores Zacharius, y Jean quien era el redactor de la confesión, que lo acompañaran a los aposentos de su alteza...

El trayecto fue en completo silencio, hasta que llegaron a los aposentos de su alteza, que se entretenía conversando con los Braun.

Una vez que llegaron los tres, se arrodillaron ante Zeke y dijeron:

\- Su alteza le traemos la confesión de Yelena- dijo Niels.

\- ¿La mataron? - preguntó Zeke.

\- Sobrevivió, ahora se encuentra en sus habitaciones recibiendo tratamiento para sus heridas. - comentó Jean.

\- Jean por favor me puedes hacer entrega de lo que dijo esta porquería- dijo Zeke con desde.

Obedeciendo a su alteza le hace entrega del documento, al momento de terminar leerlo, se le soltó un grito de desesperación Zeke...

\- ¡¡¡Tenía a mi enemigo tan cerca de mí, que no lo vi!!! ¡¡¡¡No puede ser lo que dijo SEJU MIKASA ES CIERTO!!! ¡¡¡¡ES CIERTO!!!!- lloraba desconsoladamente Zeke.

\- Mike, Nanaba y Jean entréguele este documento a SEJU MIKASA, díganle que es la confesión de Yelena, ella sabrá que hacer- ordeno alicaído Zeke.

\- ¡Si su alteza! Dijeron los tres al unísono.

\- Pueden retirarse....

.............................................................

Así concluyo el relato de Jean, referente al suceso con respecto a Yelena...

a lo que Seju Mikasa comento:

-¡No confió en ninguno de ellos- Mirando hacia la nada sin sentimiento alguno.

¿Quién no dice que puede a ver sido planificado todo el alboroto que se armo en el palacio a causa de mi presencia?

Motivo, se los puedo enumerar:

1.- ¡Callar las malas lenguas! Y a su vez mostrarse una familia real recta y que no le tiembla la mano para imponer justicia...

2.- No obstante todos sabemos que es sólo es actuación, para que el resto que no ve más allá de sus narices les crea.

¿Alguien opina distinto?

\- Perdón Seju Mikasa, pero Zeke estaba destrozado en cuanto leyó la declaración de Yelena...Puede que él no esté fingiendo en su actuar- comento Jean.

\- Es simple Jean, lo hizo porque sabe que la respuesta que necesitaba ya se la había dicho, pero como es tan cobarde tuvo que recurrir a estos medios.- le respondí a Jean con simpleza.

Puede que esté dolido en cierto modo, porque aunque nos cuente reconocerlo, si amo a nuestra querida Mary, sin embargo no la supo proteger y dejó que su padre hiciera de las suyas...-finalice mi análisis de la situación.

Nadie de los presentes dijo alguna palabra en contrario, solo tío Kenny tomo la palabra.

\- Me sorprende sobrina que te hallas dado cuenta de inmediato después de tu accidente, de las artimañas del Rey.

El es capaz de todo, con tal de formar un escenario que según él, le sea creíble para el resto del pueblo.

Pero quienes lo conocemos, sabemos cómo procede, ya que somos de la vieja escuela....Ahora más que nunca debemos proseguir con el plan.

Hubo un breve silencio ante lo dicho por tío Kenny, a lo que dije:

\---------------------------------------------------------

¡Espero que este capítulo halla sido de su agrado! y como dice SEJU MIKASA " SE NECESITA UN POCO DE LA VOLUNTAD DEL CIELO" ;)


	28. Rebeldía de Zeke...XXVIII

\- ¡Señores se ha abierto la caja de pandora! lo más probable es que los "supuestos príncipes" tienen la escusa perfecta para atacarnos.- No pestañaban mis ojos al hablar, se paralizaron percibiendo los pensamientos de todos los presentes... Era de miedo...

Pero no se preocupen, "tenemos la voluntad del cielo con nosotros", y con eso nos basta, mañana me reuniré con los orfebres que nos facilito el Rey Carlo.

\- Erwin necesito que me acompañes mañana.- le ordene.

\- Entendido, pero te aviso que uno de ellos es algo, como explicarlo "especial".-Me preparaba sicológicamente mi hermano.

\- Lo sé, cada mente creativa tiene sus manías o sus métodos rigurosos para trabajar, algunos no les gusta que lleguen alterar el orden que se auto impuesto, o ¿me equivoco concuñada? - le comentaba mirando fijamente a Isabel Magnolia.

\- Si, cuñada hasta nuestra Madre me lo ha dicho en reiteradas ocasiones que soy así para trabajar.- confirmaba ruborizándose sus mejillas.

\- No tan solo para trabajar, ¡¡¡si no en todo!!!-Confirmaba Farlan.

\- Cuñado apoya a tu esposa, no la hundas ¡Jajajajajaja!- Isabel yo que tú lo dejo durmiendo con el perro- Le decía riéndome de la situación.

A lo que provoco un relajo del ambiente entre todos, y luego continúe:

\- En resumen, necesitamos entrenar con mayor rigurosidad la nuestro ejército y a nuestros espías para contraatacar, en caso de que eso suceda, que es lo más probable.

Cariño junto a Mike, Farlan, Connie y Nanaba tienen trabajo que hacer.- les recordé.

\- Segundo lugar los Spinger se unirán en matrimonio, ya que nuestra querida Sasha está embarazada y no estarás sola porque con mi esposo renovaremos nuestros votos, así que Armin anda preparando las ceremonias de nosotros.- les dije lanzando la bomba.

\- ¿Pero porque lo harán si ustedes ya están casados?- interrogaba Armin.

\- Simple, por que los bellos momentos se deben apreciar y estamos a punto de ejecutar nuestro plan, y debemos disfrutar todos antes de que eso suceda, lo haremos como una reunión, no quiero que nuestro clan levante sospechas, además quiero ver el rostro de todos mis sobrinos en el evento...

Todos sabemos cómo es la guerra y nunca sabemos cuándo vamos a morir.- sentencie.

\- ¡Mikasa tus palabras me llegaron a lo más profundo de mi corazón!- sollozaba Sasha.

\- ¡Lo sé mi querida Sasha! sin embargo la condición es que ¡no podrán divorciarse!- mirando a la pareja en conjunto.

\- ¡Su orden es ley para nosotros!- los dos se arrodillaban ante mí.

\- ¡Levántense! estamos en confianza, no necesitamos de honorifico acá- les recordé.

\- Hange cómo vas con el diseño de los tatuajes.- pregunte verificando cada punto tratado.

\- Bueno con Moblit los tenemos listo, da la orden y empezamos.-dijo mi cuñada con mucho animo.

\- ¡Pero muéstranos los diseños!.- le respondía con curiosidad.

\- Mikasa para todos los integrantes del clan utilizaremos una A hecha de espadas dentro de un circulo, aquellos que integran el ejército dependiendo del destacamento al que pertenecen, tendrán su tatuaje identificatorio.

1.- Si son integrantes de nuestro ejército a su vez tendrán del destacamento al que pertenece más el del clan , si es el caso, de lo contrario solo del destacamento al que pertenecen.

2.- Los miembros de elite del clan, equipo de fuerzas especiales escudo de las alas de la libertad.

3.- Artillería tendrán un caballo con una espada cruzadas y el resto escudo de rosas, sin perjuicio del escudo insigne de nuestro clan, dependiendo si pertenecen o no.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¿Trajiste los implementos contigo?- le preguntaba

\- Si tengo todo listo con Moblit, da la orden y comenzamos.- decía Hange decidida.

\- Bueno empecemos nosotros, ¿Qué les parece?- les pregunté a todos los presentes.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, nosotros como integrantes del clan y ser las mentes maestras, tendríamos dos tatuajes, en la muñeca el símbolo de nuestro clan junto con el escudo de las alas de la libertad, sugerí que usáramos las muñequeras de cuero de burro que a veces se utilizaban como parte de la armadura del ejército.

Y no se debía saber quiénes eran parte de nuestro clan o no, las tintas eran especiales, ya que se podía ver a través de la oscuridad, dicho trabajo que realizó mi hermano Erwin a la perfección.

Isabel Magnolia diseño las muñequeras para ocultarlos, sin perjuicio que nuestros trajes de la época nos facilitaba para que no se notara, y les hizo algunas modificaciones es so , lo que se tardo un poco, pero con la ayuda de Kyukuro y Farlan las lograron tener todo a tiempo...

En el intertanto tuvimos que usar un vendaje, que iba ser tan solo momentáneos.

\-----------------------

En el palacio.

Yelena se encontraba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, puesto a la tortura a la fue sometida, a duras penas la pudo soportar...

Sus heridas eran de gravedad en su cuerpo y sobre todo en sus pies, puesto que no tenía piel y la carne que estaba a la vista se debía inspeccionar cual estaba viva o muerta...

Dicha situación llegó a oídos de su majestad, el cual fue corriendo donde Yelena se encontraba, una vez que vio su estado el se arrodillo ante ella y le dijo:

\- Mi sierva fiel, pero ¿Quién te hizo esto?- preguntaba su majestad angustiado, tomándole su mano.

Antes de que ella pudiera responderle a su majestad como era debido, fue Interrumpida …

\- ¡Yo lo ordene!- gritó Zeke caminando apoyado de Reiner.

\- ¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINUTIL! ¿PERO QUE HAZ HECHO HIZO DE PERRA?- le gritó su majestad lanzándole una taza contra Zeke cosa que Reiner giro el cuerpo magullado de su alteza para no ser golpeado, logrando ser esquivado.

\- ¡Valla!¡Valla su majestad! ¿Quién lo diría? por su comportamiento hacia esta perra, cualquiera en el reino que lo escuchara diría que Yelena era su concubina- respondió venenosamente Zeke.

\- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A MANDAR A TORTURAR A MI SIERVA! COMO TE ATREVES A METERME EN MIS ASUNTOS! ¡HIJO PERRA!- VOCIFERABA CON IRA SU MAJESTAD.

\- Su majestad, me extraña que se contradiga con las normas que rigen nuestro reino sagrado, o ¿Acaso no estipulo que es penado con tortura, si son espiados los integrantes de la familia real?

¿Eso que hice no fue cumplir las normas de nuestro reino sagrado? o más bien ¿Quería que siguiera siendo una marioneta de usted?

Su majestad sabes muy bien lo que usted ha hecho, no tan sólo a sus siervos fieles por su vil ambición, ¡¡¡¡sino que a su propio hijo!!!! ¿O quiere que le recuerde lo ocurrido con mi esposa la princesa Mary?- respondió Zeke con una autoridad que jamás se le había escuchado.

\- ¡Hijo no se quien te está metiendo estupideces en la cabeza!- dijo su majestad tratando de bajar el perfil a la situación y cambiando su semblante.

\- No le creo su majestad ni lo que respira...¡¡¡USTED MANDO A MATAR A MI ESPOSA Y NO TAN SOLO CON ESO, JUNTO A MI HIJO QUE LLEVABA EN SU VIENTRE!!! UTILIZANDO A ESTA PORQUERIA QUE SOBREVIVIO.-respondía Zeke cada dardo con más veneno.

\- ¡ESO ES UNA ESTUPIDES LO QUE DICES ZEKE!- se defendía su majestad de las acusaciones.

\- Si fuera una estupidez, respóndame una cosa su majestad...¿PORQUE ESTÁ COSA CONFESÓ, QUE ELLA FUE ENVIADA POR EL PADRE DE PETRA PARA MATAR A MI ESPOSA, PARA CASARLA CONMIGO Y COMO NO FUNCIONO, ARREGLARON EL MATRIMONIO CONMI HERMANO EREN?.

ES MÁS ELLA SEÑALO "UTILICE UN VENENO QUE SE USA EN EL REINO "OJOS DE CUERVO" QUE ES UNA MEZCLA DE VENENO DE SERPIENTE CASCABEL CON ESCORPION.- Finalizó Zeke.

-¡ESTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPIDA!- grito su majestad abofeteando a Yelena.

Historia con Mina Carolina estaba haciendo las curaciones respectivas a Yelena y siendo testigos de la gran discusión entre su alteza con su majestad, pero paralizadas por la fuerte discusión que había en ese lugar.

En eso llega Ilse con más implementos para sus curaciones de Yelena, hasta que Zeke se dio cuenta de la presencia de las integrantes del clan de Seju Mikasa.

\- Mejor su majestad guarde la etiqueta frente a las damas del sacerdocio de la área medica, que solo están haciendo su trabajo.- dijo Zeke mostrando caballerosidad ante ellas.

Antes de que se me olvide... SEJU MIKASA SABE TODO LO QUE DIJO YELENA, MAS AUN HANGE, MI CUÑADA, HERMANA DE MI AMADA MARY, DEBE ESTAR TAN CONTENTA CON USTED ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

SE ME OLVIDABA, ESPERO QUE MI SEÑORA SO SO NO, ¡EN SUS PESADILLAS LO MATE SU MAJESTAD!- finalizo Zeke para irse del lugar.

Mientras se retiraba su alteza en compañía de Reiner, su majestad cayó al suelo sin aliento, perdiendo el equilibrio, lo que tuvo que ser asistido por Ilse rápidamente para reanimarlo, lo cual con ayuda de los guardias que lo acompañaban, fue llevado a sus aposentos...

Lo que provocaba tanta consternación en él, es que uno de sus hijos descubrió la verdad, una que su majestad se quería llevarse a la tumba, pero con esas jugadas del destino ya no podrá ser, puesto como se dice por ahí nada es oculto... Y todo es revelado tarde o temprano...

\----------------

RESIDENCIA RIVAILLE.

Una vez que terminaron sus labores dentro de palacio, dejando al personal medico de turno, para asistir los imprevistos que pudieran, surgir en cualquier momento.

Llegan a toda prisa Historia, Mina Carolina junto con Ilse a la reunión, ya que lo que acababa de ocurrir debía estar bajo conocimiento de SEJU MIKASA.

Una vez que llegaron corrieron velozmente, con dirección al gran salón de reuniones las tres chicas, logrando Ilse abrir la puerta de par en par, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos.

-¡SEJUUUUUUUUU!-grito Ilse por los nervios que tenia y tratando de recuperar el aire.

\- ¡Muchachos atiendas a sus esposas!, den le un poco de agua para que recuperen el aliento y dispongan los asientos respectivos para ellas para que se integren a nuestra Reunión.- ordene.

los muchachos me obedecieron, ayudaron a las chicas a recuperar el aliento y a tranquilizarse, puesto que estaban las tres muy alteradas...

una vez que ya estaban calmadas, una de ella comienza hablar:

\- Seju Mikasa se que no debemos hablar con honoríficos, pero los nervios que tengo. a penas puedo articular las palabras, así que discúlpeme de ante mano- decía Mina Carolina, mientras Moblit la abrazaba.

\- No te preocupes querida, cuéntame que es eso tan importante que tienen que contarme, que las tiene tan alteradas.- les dije en el tono más calmado que pude para que ellas pudieran hablar.

\- Hubo un enfrentamiento entre su Majestad v/s Zeke-comento Historia.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- exclamaron todos los presentes.

\- Si como lo oyen y nosotras tres estábamos presente, para no ser más preámbulo contaré lo que pasó- relataba Historia.

Nos encontrábamos curando a Yelena sus heridas, las que son de gravedad, sobre todo en sus pies, tiene más carne muerta que viva, pero ese no es el punto...

Lo que pasó mientras estábamos haciendo nuestro trabajo, llegó su majestad y tomo la mano de Yelena en un modo cariñoso, que si da para malas interpretaciones.- decía Historia.

-En eso su majestad le empieza a preguntar ¿mi sierva quien te hizo esto?, como si fuera Yelena lo mejor del mundo.

Termina de decir eso, y llega Zeke apoyado de Reiner, ya que aun no está recuperado del todo y le confiesa que él lo ordeno.

Su majestad, empezó a gritar, lo trato de ¡Hijo de perra! y ¡Con quien autoridad lo hacía! y Zeke le responde:

Cualquiera que lo escuchara, se daría cuenta que está porquería es su concubina. En pocas dardos venenoso iban y dardos venenosos venían.

y la cosa no quedo ahí, Zeke le respondió a su majestad, que el solo estaba cumpliendo con las reglas que el mismo había instaurado.

Y le lanzó un bombazo de proporciones, nosotras con las chicas seguíamos con nuestro trabajo, pero era impresionante como Zeke le restregaba a su majestad, todo el odio contenido- decía Mina Carolina, mientras todo estaban expectantes de su relató.

\- Hasta que llegue yo, y Zeke le dijo que a su majestad que debía guardar la compostura con nosotras ya que éramos de la área medica sacerdotal.

Luego prosigue Zeke y le dice a su Majestad, que no se le olvide lo que le pasó a su amada esposa la princesa Mary y de su hijo, ya que la porquería de Yelena lo confeso.

En eso, su majestad no encontró nada mejor que hacer que abofetear el rostro de Yelena.

Prosigue Zeke diciendo:

Que la confesión de Yelena ya estaba en manos de nuestra SEJU MIKASA y bajo pleno conocimiento de su cuñada Hange y que debía estar taaaaaan contenta por ello.

Termino de decir eso y Zeke se retira de la habitación de Yelena, y su majestad cae al suelo, faltando le el aire y tuve que llamar a los guardias para que me ayudaran a trasladarlo a sus aposentos.

Una vez que se estabilizó, designamos el personal de turno y nos venimos de inmediato a comunicarle esto.

Sin embargo Mikasa antes de que llegara Ilse con más implementos que nos faltaron, Zeke le gritó a su majestad, que deseaba que en sus pesadillas mi señora SO SO NO lo matara...

\- Eso acaba de ocurrir en el palacio Mikasa- finalizo de hablar Historia.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- me reía de forma malévola.

¿Se dan cuenta de lo que les dije con antelación? Zeke va se fundamental en lo que va a pasar en un futuro próximo, la prueba está, que es la tortura de Yelena ella se va a vengar utilizando a Petra.

-¡¡¡¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! gritaron al unísono.

-Ya mostraron sus verdaderas cartas... 

1.- Por un lado Yelena tiene el favor de su majestad y de Petra.

2.- Zeke una vez que se recupere, ira a buscarlos a ustedes hermano, acá junto con mis sobrinos sabrán si es beneficioso que se acerque a ustedes o no.

Sin embargo te aseguro, que lo hará para buscar respuestas y a su vez estar tranquilo, puesto que ya sabe que pronto a él lo atacarán o utilizarán.

En eso solo debemos ser meros espectadores y ver que tan beneficioso o bien dañino será para nosotros...

"SOLO EL CIELO LO DIRÁ"....


End file.
